I'm a Coward
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: Based on the card game, not the series. Had someone thought you were odd if you have a slight crush on one of the cards from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters card deck? This fic is about that and some very unuasl conciquences. Slightly completed.
1. Just Another Day

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Enjoy.  
  
****  
  
I must be sick in the head.  
  
That's right, I am sick in the head. I can't believe that I will stoop at this level.  
  
How come someone else can find someone that cares for them? Why can't I find the "special someone"?!! Why am I forever trapped in this life of being forced to be in this endless lonliness?   
  
Sometimes, I wish I was dead.  
  
When I first meet him, I didn't know how to react. I never meet anyone who was cursed living with the same loneliness. For once, I felt happy that I could find someone...someone that knew the pain of loneliness. Someone who hidden himself from the world by disguising himself in a tough silent guise.  
  
Too bad that someone I found turned out to not be real.  
  
****  
  
I was entering the Chinese Cafe to meet up with my friends. Paul was playing a card game. Paul, was was not a shabby looking guy with short black hair, dark tan skin, and a shaven. Her wore his typical clothing wear, which was blue top, sneekers, jeans, and his signature blue cap on his head.  
  
I set my grey school bag onto the ground as I took a seat next to him. I noticed Paul was playing a card game. Paul was always good in card games, especially if the game was called Magic.  
  
I turned my head and noticed they was something different of these cards Paul was placing onto the table. At first, they didn't seem like magic cards...  
  
All of them were very anime drawn. Then...it caught my eye.  
  
There was one card standing from these anime magic like cards. It was drapped in a violet/black clothing from head to toe as it grasped on a emerald green staff. I picked pick the card without Paul noticing.   
  
I then felt the soft plastic covering of the card as it rubbed against againsted my fingers. As a closer obseravtion of this card, I've noticed it was a man...perhaps in his early 20's. He looked like a dark priest as he wield his staff. Behind him was a golden circle that had writting near the rim.   
  
But writting of what? It was too blurry to be Surmarian and it wasn't welled detailed to be acient hiroglyphs.   
  
Such power had to be fused to create a card. The person must had worked to creatue such a card that shows raw power, yet in silent beauty.  
  
Paul then look towards me.  
  
"I see you found my Dark Magician card," Paul said, "he's one on my favorite cards I have in my Yu-Gi-Oh deck."   
  
"He's so beautiful..." I muttered slightly as I was struck with gazing at the card.  
  
"Vanessa, you're funny. He's also a very great spellcaster. I can use him to create heavy damage on my oppenents by using him in a simple combo. He's even cooler when he becomes the Dark Mage. Pretty neat for a level 7 magician."  
  
"So...this card in my hand...is like an Angel of Death?"  
  
"You could say that. He does have a spell combo that gets rid of any player's hand on the field."   
I looked at the card once more as I handed it back to Paul.  
  
"I think there's much more than power within this card," I replied.   
  
How right those words were about to become in the few days.   
  
****  
  
Go on and laugh. I heard it before. You're not the only one that found my akward attraction to a small artistic creation printed onto a single card very odd for a young 19 year old in her final years in college. Some friends, like Paul and Diane, were very supportive in my oppinions of what I like. Paul helped a lot to how to create very successful combos with this single card. I even managed to get Paul to a weak state before he finished me off with his own combo counter spells.   
  
So this is what it's like to be in "passionate love".  
  
Well at least my slight "obession" is devoted to something useful than to those pop idiots that have hoards of fans surrending their lives to be near them. These pop stars disgrace me and should have their music obliberated from the face of the earth.  
  
Hey...that's not a bad idea, when you thing about.  
  
(Damn me! Focus on this ficcy first, then you can go into your "dark" fantasies afterwards. Right, right, right...*blushes*)   
  
****  
  
I admitted to myself that this was normal. It was just a sign of "passionate love", which will eventually wear off in a couple of months and everything will be back to normal.   
  
Sure, I have a slight likeness for a piece of paper to call my own and I always kept that certain card next me at all costs. Perhaps, he was my dark saviour.  
  
(But I couldn't forget YingGirl. YingGirl is a part of me and she's my own creations. Oddly, I had dreams whereas YingGirl tried to be on friendly terms with this powerful mage. Sometimes it worked, yet most of the time, the two of them ended up quarreling with each other. Hoo boy.)   
  
I blushed as I was walking down the streets. I was going to pretend this card was a boyfriend or sorts. It was silly to think of a young lady like me to fall in love with a playing card, but everytime I think about this card...  
  
I had high confidence in myself. I felt I could do anything. Paul was right with one thing...if you put your mind to it, eventually you'll get better and better at it.  
  
Paul also help me out to how to use him in the game. My combos were very weak at the begining, but thanks to this card...they're deathly and getting better rthan before. I still wasn't strong enough to defeat Paul, but I got him into a very near death state before he finished me off with his own Dark Magician combo attack.   
  
One day, I'll be just as good as him...  
  
Yeah! Having a card for a boyfriend was going to be great! For one thing, he'll never cheat on you with another girl. There weren't a lot of girls playing Yu-Gi-Oh on the campus. I could be the only one lucky to witness such beauty and power sealed within a playing card.  
  
I was heading towards the bustop...till I was knocked down and felt someone snatching my deck away from me. My glasses flew from my face as I roughly slammed towards the ground.  
  
As I picked up my glasses, I looked up. There were a group of guys and a few girls. I noticed their filthy hands were on my deck as they were laughing to mock the powers that were hidden in each card.  
  
One of the girls then looked back at me.   
  
"Well if it ain't crazy old Vanessa," she said. Her voice struck a deathly painful memory in my head. It couldn't be...   
  
"Tara..." I replied sternly.  
  
"Hey, she does remember me! She isn't as crazy as she was!"  
  
As I got up, I then took a quick glance at my cards.  
  
"My Yu-Gi-Oh Cards!!!" I cried out, "Please give them back to me!!!"   
  
"Oh..." Tara chuckled, "I'll give them to you."   
  
"Give them back to me now!!!"  
  
I quickly leaped forward to get a hold at my cards, but I was stopped and held by Tara's guy friends. I struggle roughly as I saw Tara pulled one of the cards from my deck with her pale hands. Oh shit!! She wwasn't going to be doing what I think she's about to do. It was the Celtic Guardian, one of my newest cards in my collection. I never got a chance to know him as well as my other cards I had in my collection. She then held the card in two hands and I began struggle harder. She was definately going to do something she always did wanted to do with my drawings...  
  
In less than a second, she ripped the legendary elven swordsman card in two!!! Sure, it was just a card...but it was card I can call my own! I work so hard to earn money to buy that card.  
  
And just like my dreams, it was ripped...to pieces.   
  
****  
  
"NO!!!!" I cried.  
  
"Hey!" Tara replied, "it's just a bunch of stupid cards. Watch."  
  
And one by one, I was restrained to watch that cunning bitch make my life as a duelist a living hell by ripping my cards to pieces. These cards were like friends I could never had. After leaving school, I always ended up being lonely again.   
  
These cards...even though they were pictures, they always kept me company when I was alone.  
  
I continued to struggle, yet everytime I moved...I was struck with blows, punches, kicks, and stricking slaps at me. Tara grinned as she saw my face bruised and some blood running down my face, She finally finish off all my 39 cards. The floor was covered in pieces of my powerful deck of cards.  
  
I was roughly shoved back onto the ground once more. My hands caught pieces of these torn cards. Everything I worked for was gone. My deck was no more...  
  
How can I ever be just as great as Paul if I can't even save my own cards from the hands of an old school bully? This was too much torture for me. To watch something you worked for so hard to get is easily destroyed in your face. I thought my torture was going to be over....  
  
"Hey," one of Tara friends said, "newbies have 40 cards. She may have a card on her."  
  
Oh God No...  
  
Tara glared back at me.  
  
"Where's the 40th card?!" Tara yelled.  
  
I slowly looked up at her as I looked up her. Perhaps the slight blood loss and adredilene rush caused me to slightly mad.   
  
"I raither have my body ripped to pieces," I began, "than fork over the Dark Magician Card to damn whores like you!!!"  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!" Tara yelled as she kicked me at the sides, "Tell me where that card is!!!"   
  
I didn't say a single world.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!!!" Tara hissed as she struck me again, harder than before.  
  
I winced in pain as I felt her slight jab of her foot in my sides. Tara then turned towards her gang.   
  
"Get rid of her," Tara said, "makes sure she'll never draws her crap ever again!!"  
  
****  
  
And like a pack of wild dogs, Tara's pack assaulted me. I tried to fight back, but their blows were much faster and stronger the the previous blows. I was not going to let them take that card away from me.   
  
If there was one card I can litterally give my life for, this was the card I'll do it for! I felt being badly bruised opened as her gang assaulted me...  
  
Yet I was never gonna give her that card. I was determined to keep this card on me, even it I was gonna get hurt in the process. Is it really determination that kept me struggling onto the card as I received their blows? Or was it something else that I didn't know I created and I was forcing to never let go of it?   
  
I was starting to loose conciounous fast. I can't fall and get killed like this!! I had to do something as the blows were faster and much harder than the previous ones.   
  
"Someone..." I muttered weakly as I was on the ground, "help me...anyone...anything...."  
  
I didn't know my weak prayers were just about to be answered.   
  
I then felt I was being dragged up onto my feet by Tara yanking onto my short dark brown hair. I gave her a grimmance as I could almost feel she was pulling onto my skin than hair. She was amused by her inflicting pain on me.   
  
"No one can help you now," Tara chuckled, "now where's the card?!!"   
  
"Fuck you," I replied to her. She may be a deep cold hearted bitch, but I'll never fork him over to her. Seriously, I wouldn't dare.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I think I already...found it!"  
  
As she quickly shoved me into the ground again, it was like she ripped off a part of me and let myself bleed to death as i was lied down on the grown. She snatched the card from my chest pocket with such swiftness.   
  
Tara finally had the card I highly appericiate, highly strive to work well with while facing any duel...in her grasp. I was so badly beaten up that all I can do is watch. I started to hate myself more than I ever did before.   
  
Maybe I should never become a duelist in the first place. Maybe I should never walked into that cafe on that faithful day whereas I laid my eyes one that sleeked dark mystical figure, which got me addictive to this intriguing card game in the first place. Maybe I should be just like a normal girl...  
  
I'm such a failure in everything.  
  
All I can hear were Tara sharp laughter alongside her gang cohorts. Well congradulations Tara, you succeed in making my high school live and living hell and now you truely succeed in making college a living hell in just one day!!! I weakly coughed as I was forced to watch what devious plans Tara had in stored for my bishonen-like dark card.  
  
"Please..." I muttered weakly, "please give me back my magician..."  
  
Tara looked at the dark card as she began to twirl the card around in her fingers as she looked at me with quite delight. The feeling I felt while touching that card was almost being passed onto her. I must be really foolish to think a mere playing card can be a suitable lover.   
  
And now my poor judgement caused me to loose all my cards in the process...everything I had.  
  
"You're a cunning bitch to keep such a card away from me like that," Tara said, "it's only just a stupid piece of paper! Why did you risk your pathetic lives to keep me away from it?!! Well now, I'll finally get rid of this stupid paper you tried to protect from me, so I may show how pathetic your life really is!!!"  
  
That's when Tara was wrong. Perhaps my eyes were seeing things, but Tara and her flunkies were not. Tara almosted jerked away as she held onto the card. No one could believe what was happening.  
  
The Dark Magician card started to emitted a dark eerie glowing from Tara's hands.  
  
****  
  
Okay, so I screwed with the numbers. I don't think I can take seeing 50 cards or more that I paid for and seeing them ripped to pieces in front of my face. I think anyone would take that garbage of their card dissing in their face.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	2. When 7 Becomes 9

I still need a title. *sweatdrops*  
  
Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Enjoy.  
  
Here are some people you'll already meet but I'll give you more background info.  
  
Paul-This guy is DA MAN...when it comes to card games. No one can beat him in Yu-Gi-Oh, since he has a single Dark Magician and two Summoned Skulls in his deck. Wee hee hee hee!   
  
Diane-A local talent web designer and furcadian/anime artist. She's kind up upset with the Yu-Gi-Oh craze infesting the college campus...yet she's very loyal and friendly to Vanessa and Paul.   
  
Tara-An actual bully from high school. Really teased me a lot, especially when I was hurt. I decided to use her in the fic.  
  
Vanessa-Hey, that's me!  
  
****  
  
The Magician is a very powerful card to one for carry. It is represented to be number one in the Tarot and is ruled by the planet Mercury.   
  
Mercury is a very powerful symbol, even some achelmimists used it for trying to solve the infinitate task of turning lead to pure gold.   
  
Whoever holds the Magician is considered to let the holder have high confidence in one self.  
  
Reversed and it's the exact opposite.  
  
****  
  
The Dark Magician card had started to emitted a dark eerie glowing from Tara's hands. Tara backed away as she threw the card...  
  
Only to see the glowing card floating right in front of her. Tara's eyes looked at the floating glowing card in pure terror. Something from that glowing card was starting to scare the crap out of everyone. All the others backed away...  
  
No one ever saw this before. Tara turned back as she looked down at the fallen me.  
  
"Vanessa!!!" Tara yelled out, "What is your stupid playing card doing?!!"  
  
I really couldn't see what going on so I couldn't reply to her. Or perhaps I was ignoring her and saying in her face that she should pay for her vicious assaults that are rightfully hers.  
  
"Vanessa!!!" Tara yelled again, "This isn't funny!!!"  
  
I closed my eyes and passed out due to the immense bruises that were one me. Everything then went black...  
  
I don't know what happened to Tara after that.   
  
****  
  
The room was surrounded by darkness. The only light was from candles. I opened my eyes weakly as I smelled a scent of some incense burning. I couldn't see where exactly where I actually was but it looked like I was in some temple?   
  
Not just any temple...a temple for Egyptian deities?!!! What the?!!   
  
Okay Vanessa, how can one person go from a local bus stop in Montreal and end up somewhere in Cario in one beating? That's nearly impossible.  
  
I then started to get up as my vision was starting to very slowly to recover. But...I felt I couldn't move. A dark cloaked figure attempted to stop me from getting up.   
  
"Mas...er" it said, "ple... ....st. ...re gra... ...jured."   
  
"W-what?" I replied back. I tried to regain my sight and concious back. I didn't know what the dark figure was saying, but I wanted to see who it was...  
  
****  
  
As I woke up, I found myself on a hospital bed. Some of my friends and family were pleased at seeing me waking up.  
  
"Vanessa!" everyone cried out.   
  
"Everyone," I replied as I sat up from the hospital bed, "I have the weridest dream."  
  
"We're just glad you you're all right," Adi commented.  
  
"Man," Eric began as he looked at me, "I have never seen anyone survive a beating like that. You kick ass, Vanessa."  
  
I then placed my hands on my chest. I could not sense or feel that certain card on me.   
  
"My card," I muttered in a slight panic, "my card!"  
  
Nathan then came up to me as he held onto the card. He then walked up to the side of the bed. I smiled to myself as my eyes rested on the dark handsome magician. I bluhed a shade of red and glad he was all right.   
  
"Yeah," Nathan said, "they found this card lying next to you. It was the only card that was in very good condition while you were being beaten up and yet it still is."  
  
Paul then looked at the Dark Magician card Nathan was holding. This card was just like an ordinary Dark Magician card, except...  
  
His states were different....very different.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Paul cried out, "Vanessa!! Your card!!! It's...it's..."  
  
"Paul!" I replied in the same mannor, "What's wrong with my card?!"  
  
"Your Dark Magician card has a defense level of 4800 and attack power of 5300! He isn't a level 7 magic spell caster anymore."   
  
"No...it can't be." I didn't wanted to hear those words. I liked using that certain card in my game. Even if I win or loose the duel, I was still happy...because I had that card in my game. I didn't want to hear that I couldn't use him any more.   
  
Paul then held onto the card as he studied it. He was certain of what he saw as he read those states.   
  
"Most Dark Magician cards are at level 7," Paul said as he looked back at me, "but yor Dark Magician card is far beyond that. I don't know what the heck happened during that beating, but it definately had an affect on this card. He's now a level 9 spellcaster....a level 9 Dark Magician."   
  
"He's a ...WHAT?!!!" was my reply.   
  
I quickly grabbed back my own card once more and studied it with my eyes. Well, I be damned.  
  
Paul told me that in order to play the Dark Magician, you must sacrifice 2 monters from your deck in order to play him. I saw my whole entire deck sacrified in front of my face. Tara didn't ripped my cards to pieces...  
  
Instead, by doing that act; she created my Dark Magician to seriously become, in layman terms...one serious bad fucken son of a bitch (in a good way).   
  
Holy shit. Seriously.  
  
This was not good. If I summon him into game or any game, a regular hit from him will give my opponents a critical hit for a single regular attack!! If I combined him with something else...the damage he'll throw will be massive. I can just play only this card and still win the match.   
  
Was that a good thing?  
  
****  
  
They let me out of the hospital a few later, leaving me with some minor yet nasty stitches that were eventually going to recover. I may be out for a while, buit when I'm back...I'll deal with going against Paul.   
  
Anyways, I heard from others that they found Tara, the one responsible for beating me up senselessly. Vile bitch.  
  
She was found in her room, with her lights all on. She was all huddled in a corner, muttering nonsense as she was rocking back and forth back and forth.  
  
"He'll come when the Darkness comes..." Tara shuttered as she was rocking, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! DON'T CLOSE THE LIGHTS!!! DON'T EVER CLOSE THE LIGHTS!!! PLEASE DON'T CLOSE THE LIGHTS!!"  
  
She was sent to the Douglas afterwards. Her parents wondered what had caused such a bossy girl to be so afraid of the dark. Yet they were thankful she wasn't going to be a burden on their shoulders...for a while.  
  
*****  
  
As I was walking to the new college building, I was looking at the my latest and perhaps my only card savalged from my destroyed deck from Tara's hands.  
  
The level 9 Dark Magician card.  
  
I noticed that he was much more well detailed and more defined than the previous times I saw him. Was he trying to become more realistic...wanting to become an actual real person?   
  
My face started flustered red....a lot.   
  
I look at the card as I looked as if I was looking at a person, not a piece of paper. I held onto it as I tried to control my constant flustering of red.   
  
"Okay," I said as I began to talk to the card, "I don't know what you did to Tara and her flunkies when I was knocked out, but..."  
  
I stopped where was and looked around. I really hated to let anyone know about this. Since there wasn't anyone around, I decided to do something I always wanted to do.  
  
I gently placed the card onto my lips. I pushed my lips onto the card and...kissed the card. This is not how I would expect my first kiss to some...er...something would be like.   
  
You heard me, I puckered my lips onto a playing card. Is that so wrong?!! If there was someone that was watching, he or she would be laughing their heads off over a young lady who's infactuated with...  
  
A playing card!!!! Yet, it really felt nice. I'm not kidding!   
  
I stopped it and returned holding the card in my hands. My face was a shade of a dark red by now.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered weakly, "I really needed your help at a time like that."  
  
I placed the card back in my chest pocket as I continued to head towards class. No one was going to believe that I have a true human relationship...with a playing card!!!  
  
****  
  
Okay kiddies, please do not do this to your cards. This is a fic and it should be not taken seriously, even though some components are real!! I just made it up. *sniffle*  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	3. A Warning Sign

[INSERT TITLE HERE]  
  
Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Whoo, I have a devious idea that'll add some of the actual characters from the show. Maybe make it into a romance?  
  
*blushes* Ano...  
  
Anyways, I found out this fictional Dark Magician card I created has higher states than the actual God Cards in the card game, which are at level 12. *sweatdrops*   
  
I'll think I'll leave those states on him. Those numbers randomly popped into my head. ^^;;  
  
****  
  
I was in love.  
  
No...  
  
I was in love with...a card. A mere object that could never show any affect back to me. Even if I revealed all my darkest sercets of passion to this ordinary card.  
  
My replies were always the same....  
  
Silence.  
  
I clutched onto my chest as I kept the card almost near my heart.  
  
That was the deep truth of this pretend romanace. No matter how I felt in love with this card, reality and Tara would always quickly bitchslapped me across my face to realized that this is just a card.  
  
A card.  
  
But...  
  
If it was just a card...how did it started glowing and floating on its' own? What did this simple ordinary card do that drove Tara onto the brinks of insanity? (I heard her mind is slowly deterating. She can't even go to sleep with the lights off and she goes into a screaming frenzy of sheer horror when it even gets the slightest bit dark in her room.)   
  
How did this card managed to level up by 2 on his own? And what about that strange dream?  
  
"Mas...er" the voice from the dream reminded me, "ple... ....st. ...re gra... ...jured."  
  
Who was calling me its' "Master"? Could it be...the card itself? Impossible!! This is nothing but an ordinary playing card!!! That what everyone is telling me! It can't be alive...  
  
Well, it's not alive...isn't it?   
  
****  
  
I really couldn't think straight as I was heading off to school. I couldn't even get my mind straight and it was all about that card. So many odd events happened to me that I dunno is they are connected to my level 9 Dark Magician. I am in love with it!!! I can't allow myself to think that this card will do such horrible things to protect me! It just can't be!!  
  
It won't be!!! I can't believe it!!!  
  
I wish someone can give me an answer for all of this.  
  
Then a paper was blown straight at my face as if it heard my thoughts. I was almost in a struggle as I pulled it off my face. I quickly managed to get it straighten up as I got a glimpse of the writting onto it.   
  
It was an ad for a Yu-Gi-Oh card tourament. Winner will win a fairly amount of money and will be able to enter the Duelist Kingdom.   
  
Hmm, typical. I thought this card game I got hooked on won't be a quick scam to make money off all. Everyone I tend to see, other than Paul, Bryan, or Steve, that were playing this game were trying to make a quick buck off of it. Like "I'll duel you for 20$".  
  
I like playing against those players, and with the help of Paul's deck, they always went away crying like babies and very deep holes in their pockets. No one could believe I was a pretty good duelist...for a girl. But at least with their earnings, I managed to rebuy my destroyed deck and evem more cards as well. At least I wouldn't have to be always borrowing Paul's or Byran's all the time.  
  
****  
  
Man, does the whole world know that I carry probably the only level 9 Dark Magician on me at all costs?   
  
There was time that a certain guy wanted me to fork over my handsome Dark Magician if I lost a battle to him. He was a snobbish character cold hearted type and always attacked with that fricken Blue Eyes White Dragon card. (That bloody fucken card really pissed me off. Grrr...)  
  
Oh, so he wants my attractive magician into play, now does he?? I figured by sacrificing two of my own creatures and used a share the pain combo so that two of his creatures were also sacrificed as well, that jerk forced me to finally got my Dark Magician into play (after a grueling battle of fending off that damned trio of white dragons!!!).   
  
But, when he saw my lovely level 9 Dark Magician's card states...  
  
Let's just say he got badly beaten up in the duel...BIG TIME!!   
  
He told me to shut up about this slight lost by not telling this to anyone that was in the "community". He was a well respected duelist and he didn't want to the "community" to know he was defeated by an urban girl and her cards.  
  
As he left, which I may never see him again, I clutched onto my favoured card. I felt that someone was watching this battle...someone that I didn't know.  
  
I don't like that.  
  
****  
  
I looked at the ad once more. I wasn't going to go to this tourament. Normally, when I get smacked in the face with something, there is a reason for it.  
  
This paper gave me no reason to come to an event such as that. So, why bother going to a...  
  
Then as I gaze upon a name, I felt a striking shock through my body.  
  
"Stay away from Pegasus, master!!!" I heard a voice in my head saying that to me. It was the same voice from my dream!  
  
I winced a little as the paper fell down onto the floor from my grasp.  
  
Where did that shock come from or that voice? Was if from the...nah. I looked around to see if I stepped on something. Yet there wasn't anything at all. What the hell was going on?  
  
I then began to rush towards the college. I felt that there wasn't something right.  
  
****  
  
There was an butler at the phonebooth. He had noticed my slight running away from reading that cumbled paper. He was in the phonebooth as he held onto the phone...awaiting for the other person on the line to pick up the phone.  
  
Then the person did and the butler began to talk on the public phone.   
  
"Mr. Pegasus sire," the butler said, "your plan of hosting a tourament in this city doesn't seem to attract the one that holds that powerful Dark Magician card. Should I see to it that girl comes?"  
  
"You may if you must," the voice replied, "I even invited her friends to enter the tourament. Make sure that she comes to the tourament. I'll do whatever it takes to get that card."  
  
"Of course sire. Her friends may convince her. I shall see to it that they do."  
  
The butler then hunged up from the phonebooth and then began headed to where that girl was heading...  
  
College.  
  
****  
  
As I entered the cafe, I've noticed my friends were gathered about a poster that was about that card tourament. Not this again.  
  
But that voice....  
  
It warned me about Pegasus. Pegasus?! Wait on a sec, isn't that a winged horse that was born by Medusa's blood and in Posidon's ocean. That winged horse helped a lot of people after it was born and saved lives.  
  
So why was that voice warning me about that? Isn't Pegasus a good thing?  
  
Fran then went up up to me.  
  
"Hey Vaness," Fran asked, "going to compete in the tourament?"  
  
"No," I replied as I looked at her, "I don't want to make money from this game."  
  
"Why?" Jen whined as she looked towards me, "It'll be fun for you cause nothing can defeat your Dark Magician card, especially if he's a level 9 one."  
  
"Yes," Steve commented, "you can actually obliberate your opponents. May we give you the nickname of 'Dark Magicial Girl'?"  
  
"Cut it out!" I cried out, "I only use if my opponents want me to use him. I don't want to abuse his powers or he'll think of me as poor cheap duelist!"  
  
"He'll 'think'? Vanessa, are you...."  
  
I started to run off. I didn't want everyone to realize the situation I am in with this certain card. They'll never understand that I am in love with something that isn't real.  
  
"Vanessa!" Fran cried out.  
  
I was gone from their sight before anyone can catch up with me.  
  
****  
  
I was outside of the campus grounds. In fact I was in the center of the nearby cemetary, sitting at the foot at a marbly statue of a man dying and being held in the arms of the Virgin Mary.  
  
No one knew of this place except me. It was my only place at school I could get away from it all. When I first started her, this place was like my quiet santum from the world. The dead always kept me company. I was used to cemetaries and their sullen silence when I was I kid.  
  
Burial grounds and tombstombs always facinate me since there was always a story of a life that used to live once...  
  
And yet there wasn't anyone to listen to.  
  
I pulled out my Dark Magician card from my chest pocket and looked at it. Tears were starting to run down my face as I looked at the card.  
  
"I'm hopelessly in love with a playing card," I whimpered to myself, "am I really that fucked up in the head? I'm such a stupid duelist. All the duelists I meet used their cards to gain money. Am I the only one that really cares for my own cards and plays the game for enjoyment of the competition and not for the money?!"  
  
I then looked at the card and held onto it as there were more tears running down from my eyes than before.  
  
"But you prabably think that I'm really stupid that I care for you," I replied, "or think I'm talking gibberish. Damn, Tara was right all along. My life is really that pathetic."  
  
That where I was proven very seriously wrong.   
  
The card then began to emitted a dark eerie glowing in my hands. It was exactly the very same glow that I saw glowing from Tara's hands a few weeks ago.   
  
SHIT!!!! Get out of here now, Vanessa!!!  
  
I threw the card as I quickly rushed to get up from the ground and began to run. There was no way in hell I was going to end up just as crazy as Tara at the Douglas!   
  
RUN VANESSA!!! RUN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!  
  
I didn't want to look back! I was so afraid. My mind told to just run while my body had no choice but to obey. I thought I was going to die here...I didn't want that.   
  
I don't think I ran that far enough to escape the glowing card. I fell and tripped onto a long staff-like object. I managed to sit up on the ground and looked up to see what caused me to trip onto the ground in the first place.   
  
No way!!! Was I dreaming or was I about to have a repeat of Tara's worst nightmare?  
  
He was floating right in front of me, holding onto his emarald colored mystical staff/rod. I noticed that end of it looked like the blade piece of a sycthe or was my vision going really going screwy on me? He had the exact features of that card. It was looking at a larger image of the profile pic that was normally on the card.   
  
But this was not a card. This was real life, henceforth...somehow, the card managed to have the ability to come to life, maybe on its' own perhaps. I started to feel a pale shade of white and red on my skin.   
  
Oh God...  
  
And I felt that one of us wasn't going be coming alive out of this confrontation...  
  
And it was most likely going to be me.  
  
****   
  
Okay, riddle me this, how would you act if a HIGHLY POWERFUL PLAYING CARD from your deck came to life and comfronted you like that?   
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	4. The Unrefusable Tourament

Need title...help...  
  
*cries* You guys are so nice to me for reviewing a fic written by an author who never seen and episode of the anime series or manga, but know about the card game. Thankies.  
  
Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.  
  
A funny thing I've noticed is that the Dark Magician is there are two colors.  
  
In the anime or US version, he is a powerful dark wielder of magic with shades of violet and perhaps dark blue as his clothing, if I'm not mistaken. In the manga pics, he's deliously evil looking with his suit all blue, the rims red, long blonde hair, and green skin? His staff is still the same emerald green.   
  
Yet strangely, the female version, the Dark Magician Girl, has regular skin colored as anyone else in the series both in cards and manga. Nani?  
  
Oh well, I decided to go with the classical, yet tasteful to the eyes of the level 7 Dark Magician from the US deck version. It was the very first pic I saw of the Dark Magician in the first place and got my attention too. *blushes*   
  
****  
  
The Dark Magician card when it's normally called into play was to commonly to devistate the oppenent with vile attack. With a single flip of a certain coin, the magician could easily attack his own maker as well.  
  
This wasn't real! My eyes really were playing tricks on....  
  
I started to get up weakly as I looked up to him. I don't know what to do in a situation. I mean...Paul told me there was some bizzare history about these cards.   
  
But he never told me that the cards ever come to life on you!!! Like this!!  
  
"I..." I muttered, "don't believe this."  
  
He looked towards me with a slight confusion. I quickly backed away from his glance, afraid that he may do one of his signature attacks...on me!!!  
  
"Master," he replied, "there are more important things at stake. Please stop being afraid and listen to what I must say."  
  
I then tried to calm myself down. Sure, this is something I always dream of happening to me...but I heard a certainy in his voice. He knew something was going on around here.   
  
So I decided to listen to him. I think anyone in my position would too. He then looked towards me with his eyes as he wanted to know he was saying something really serious in front of me.  
  
"You have seen that tourament ad?" he asked.  
  
"Yes..." I replied as I nodded back at him, "I heard about a warning to stay away from Pegasus. But is Pegasus a good thing?"  
  
"Not the one who sponsering this crooked tourament."  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
The dark magician held onto his staff as he looked towards me. There was something about his eyes.   
  
"Pegasus J. Crawford, or his common nickname 'Maximillion Pegasus' is a crude and vicious competetor in the duelist 'community'," he began, "I should know better to not mess with him. My previous Master was taken away from me because he lost to Pegasus in a duel against him."  
  
"What?!" I cried out, "Wait on a sec, you belonged to someone else?!! Why didn't you go after him and get rid of Pegasus in one shot?"   
  
"Because I was not strong enough back then. Without a Master to protect us, we cards were near powerless. With all my remaining strength left within me, I managed to escape Pegasus by teleporting my old's Master deck. We hidden ourselves within in a game store, only to be bought by you."  
  
I started turning a shade of red. I remember that game store. There was a nice old man and a strange kid with freakish hair style that were running the store at the time. I wondered where kids get their hair like that. I didn't go and get a certain deck to play this game that was coming a craze on the campus grounds. I only decided to buy a deck to call my own to satisify my curiousity of this game and perhaps enjoy it...  
  
Not going deeply into it, like I am already now.  
  
Yet it was always strange. As I walked passed the display. One of the starter decks always kept on falling from the display shelf. I didn't want to cause the owner such hussle, so I gradually pick up the deck from the floor and placed it back. Yet after I placed it on the shelf, it fell on me again. I did this a couple of times and always having the same result in the end.   
  
You win. I decided to buy that falling deck. I'd never knew that deck was going to give a new meaning on my life when Tara came along to destroy it.  
  
"Master," he said, "I won't let anyone try to hurt you, henceforth...I became much stonger in order to protect you. Please trust me, Master."  
  
Protect me? So that must mean...he was the one that did something to Tara that caused her to go crazy. No, it can't be true...  
  
It can't be.  
  
"But..." I asked, "How can I trust you?"   
  
I didn't know what happened yet I kept myself still, since I was so afraid. I could almost feel my pulse quicken as clutched onto my clothing. I notice him coming closer to me...too close than I thought.   
  
I closed my eyes as I winced slightly, feeling his touch for the first time. It was something I could ever image, yet it was something that I could always fear as well. When he was so cold while dealing away with our enemies, did anyone notice he was this gentle as well or am I the first one?   
  
As I opened my eyes, I noticed the card had returned back to normal and I was holding onto it with my hand once again. I then place the card back in my chest pocket and then quickly pulled out a mirror to see what he had done.  
  
My faced turned an entire shade of red when I found out. That magician left a bruise on my neck!!! But it was not just any ordinary bruises that I mostly get when I'm in a fight with someone.  
  
I heard it's commonly called a "hickey", or reffered to a love bite. A gentle yet hard way of one person to tell another that...   
  
No way Vanessa. What you just saw was just your stress level getting the best of ya. Yeah, that it. The Dark Magician did not come to life right in front of my very own eyes. It was probably some illusion. But...  
  
Whoever he was, he really did get my trust by proving to me that he does love me back, in a rough way.  
  
****  
  
I returned back to the cafe to meet up with the others again. I almost stopped dead right in my tracks. There was someone else in the cafe who was talking to my friends. He seemed to be retaining information from them...but of what?  
  
He then turned around to face me.  
  
"So you must be their 'Vanessa' these people told me," he said, "the one with the very rare Dark Magician card."  
  
I placed my hand onto my chest pocket as I look up at him. Such friends I had.  
  
"Who are you?" I muttered.  
  
"I work for Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford," he began, "he instructed me to insist you to come to this tourament. Who knows, you may end up being victor of the tourament."  
  
"I'm not interested in the tourament. I don't play this game for money. I have something more important than money could never buy."  
  
"Yes and it's that card you have."  
  
"He more than just a card! He..."  
  
"I don't have a clue what you mean by that, but please just do what my master pleases...it'll save us both some trouble."  
  
"But I'm not interested. You can go seduce another lady who's into interested in the money. I don't play the game for that reason."  
  
He then gave a cold glare towards me. I really didn't like this stare towards me.   
  
"Look..." he muttered, "you little cocky urban bitch. Just go to the damn tourament. Otherwise, who knows what'll happen to your friends over there. There could be a slight incident simillair to your beating from Tara that'll be forced upon your friends."  
  
I kept quiet. I did not want to see anyone else to be in that situation. I feel like I was backstabbed in the back to know my friends will be in danger. It was like a quiet surrendering to go along with this riculious duel.  
  
"Very well," he replied, "I shall see you and your friends at that place tomorrow. We wish the best of luck."  
  
He then started to leave. I didn't like the fact he bride me with a threat like that. I never had any friends and I don't want to loose them just because I won't partake in a idiotic event of getting your 15 minutes of fame.  
  
This Pegasus...  
  
Pegasus...  
  
Whoever he is, he reminds me very much of that snobbish rouge Blue Eyes White Dragon dealer a few weeks after my bruises were recovered. Yet that duelist put up quite a well fight.  
  
This guy is just another rich son of a bitch. I don't like him.  
  
One of my friends came up to me. He noticed that I had a very cold and almost dark face as I was watching that butler type guy leave the cafe.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're coming," Popo said.  
  
"I guess I'll come," I replied, "I wonder if I could use the Dark Magician to raise a little Hell in that tourament and cause a masacue of souls and tourment in one day."  
  
"Uh Vanessa, have you been staying near that card alone for a bit too long? I know that you love him like that, but have you ever told him that he's just a card?"  
  
"Popo!! It's not his fault! I just I have a very deep hatred of these touraments."  
  
"I see. Well there's one thing we'll know about this thing."  
  
I turned around and faced him.  
  
"What's that?" I asked   
  
"This Pegasus guy really wants to meet you," Popo replied, "and you're not as good as Paul."  
  
****  
  
There was I dream I had after that long school day. I felt asleep on the couch in the basement and began dreaming one of those dreams where a dark brave and quite handsome knight arrives to rescue his fair maiden. Such tales always fantize my romantic dreams and they still do.  
  
Yet I was dressed in my regular clothing and I started to noticed I was being held by chains. Where did thes chains came from? Who kept me held like this?  
  
I noticed a door opening as I stood there, binded by chains. The Black Knight had arrived. I look towards him as he was approaching me. My face turned red.  
  
That wasn't a Black Knight...it was the Dark Magician who had taken a form that looked like a knight!!! What the?!   
  
How did a powerful black mage become an extreme godlike knight?  
  
These cards must be hiding something from me. Something I didn't know. Something I should know.  
  
"Dark Magician..." I said as I looked up at him, "is that you?"  
  
He nodded. I smiled at him, my face was turning red.   
  
"I'm glad it's you," I replied, "thank you for coming here. Could you at least get me out of these chains?"   
  
He then agreed to do so. Yet...there was some laughter. It did not come from my Dark Knight and it wasn't from me. We were both looking around, wondering where that laughter was coming from.  
  
Then another figure came around. He was another knight. Yet he was clothing and his armour was all white. His helmet was almost looked like a head of a white stallion, yet one of his eyes was purely made out of gold.  
  
The Dark Knight turned to face this White Knight as he stood, holding onto his emarld crusted sword in his hand.   
  
"Pegasus..." the Dark Knight replied.  
  
I looked at the White Knight. This was the Pegasus I was forced to stay away from? He doesn't look so harmless.   
  
I was so very wrong. The White Knight unleashed some strange power from his golden eye. The attack blinded the Dark Knight and the White Knight quickly dissapeared from his site.   
  
When the Dark Knight regain his sight back, he wasn't aware of the White Knight coming from behind him and giving him an ill fateful blow with his own diamond encrusted sword.   
  
My heart almost stopped. I watched in horror as I saw the Dark Knight collasping onto the ground. Blood began to ran from his body. No...it can't be.  
  
"Dark Magician!!!" I yelled out as I tried struggling from my chains.   
  
The White Knight was grinning as he placed his sword back in his. His eyes were in delight of the sweet wine colored blood that was covering his blade. My eyes were on the fallen body of the Dark Knight, hoping to see that he was alive...  
  
There was not a singal sign of any signs of life, or faint breathing. Strands on his long violet hair fell upon his lifeless face.   
  
The Dark Knight was no more. No...no...   
  
The White Knight then approached me, licking his lips. I began to struggle from these chains once more. I almost felt my heart beating to the same rythem of the White Knight's footsteps coming closer.  
  
He then stood in front of me as he cupped my face in on of his gloved pearly white gauntlets. I shivered slightly as I felt his tongue slide softly and downwards from my cheek.   
  
"Without your precious cards," the White Knight said, "you are such a meaningful duelist. Yet...I admire someone who truely knows how to play the game, and doesn't boast that either he or she is well in this game."  
  
No...  
  
I knew this White Knight was definately not my saviour!!! NO!!! I didn't want to know what was going to happen next. He held me tightly as I closed my eyes. I was helpless and vunerable to his grasp. I could feel his touch almost everywhere around my body, violating it. This could only mean one thing...  
  
Dear God no....   
  
I let out of a scream of pain in the room as I knew I couldn't escape the White Knight. I was a prisoner trapped in a boy's card game. Not only did it take my heart...   
  
But my very own soul as well.   
  
****  
  
I started to wake up. Angel, my cat ran up to me all looked at me with such worry.  
  
I sat up and realized it was just a dream. I lied down back on the couch once more.   
  
There was a tourament I had to go to and I hate touraments.   
  
****  
  
I'm gonna let yopu all take a wild guess on who the White Knight was.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	5. The Boy in the Game Shop

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.   
  
After reading the description of Pegasus from Indigo, I think I found a pretty damn good reason why Pegasus wants that powerful, yet mysterious handsome lvl. 9 Dark Magician card in his grasp...  
  
That card can come to life on his own, without any technology used from Kaiba Corp.  
  
Oh yeah, and the Dark Knight and White Knight dream...that was based on actual dream I had I few days ago. Yeah, I have fucked up dreams like that. The difference my actual dream and the description of it in the fic is my clothing. In my actual dream, I was wearing a pearly white princess gown...a dress that I won't normally wear.   
  
Yay! Some characters from the TV show will make an apperance in here.  
  
****  
  
It was a place the "friends" called home. Whenever their Master did not need them, they were free to do whatever they want in their own realm. This realm was where ever monster that was a card on earth can breath and move freely as they were living beings. There wasn't anything as a human...  
  
You were either a elven, imp, demon, summon, swordsman, trap destroyer, dragon...  
  
Or a magician. A Dark Magician, to be exact.  
  
The Dark Magician was sitting at the table. He was trying to avoid the others since he was the "first one".  
  
The first one to see the "other world"...the world where the Masters and the Creator of these creatures lived.  
  
He turned his head as he violet eyes gazed upon one creature that managed to find him. He was a bizzare imp creature that seemed to be a creature fused with a cat and rabbit. He flew slowly and cautiously near the Dark Magician. He then landed a few inches next to the seated magician.   
  
He placed his clawlike hands onto the table, both of them were trembling with fear as he looked up and faced the Dark Magician with his sapphire eyes.   
  
"I...I..." the creature stuttered, "I h-heard y-y-you s-saw o-our m-master."  
  
"Feral Imp..." the Dark Magician muttered, "are you trying to act scared so you can bride me to take you with me when I meet our Master?"  
  
"N-no!! N-no!!! I don't want t-that!! I n-never w-want t-t-that!! B-but..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"W-what d-does o-o-our m-master...l-l-look l-l-like?"  
  
The Dark Magician raised his head as he gaze at the ceiling. The Feral Imp leaned foreward, wanting to hear every single word the violet armoured cloaked magician had to say.  
  
"Our master does seem very weak on the outside," the Dark Magician began, "a faint coward at times. She nearly had a heart attack seeing me in her realm. Yet, there is something about her that wants me to protect at all costs, wanting me to risk my own damned life...just to be with her."  
  
"Are y-you..." Feral Imp asked, "in l-love with our M-master?"  
  
The Dark Magician's face turned a shade of red. He quickly faced the green demonic kitty...er bunny imp.   
  
"Impossible!!" the Dark Magician cried out with a flustered red face, "Our duty is to protect our Master, no matter how they treats us! It's our duty to fight in the line of honor..."   
  
"And love!" Feral Imp grinned.  
  
The Dark Magician's face was painted a shade of red thoughout the whole day. The others couldn't figure out why their powerful magician had that red face.   
  
****  
  
Today was the big day. I was walking down the streets, carrying my bag.  
  
Whoopie. I felt like having a root canel than being dragged into this tourament by a mere threat. I then held as I clutched onto my deck of friends. I couldn't seem to call them "cards" anymore. They helped me with a lot of duels and made me feel confident in myself.  
  
So...why am I not going straight towards the damn tourament? I know I can beat everyone there! Especially with my lvl. 9 Dark Magician.  
  
Pegasus.  
  
I had more confidence in a pack of playing cards than I do in that guy! There was something about that multi-millionaire duelist that made me curious of wanting me to know him...  
  
But it always wanted me to back away, as if there was something lurking behind that aristocratic guy...something dark and sinister.  
  
My mind started to wonder of who really is this Pegasus guy. What did he look like? Could he be trusted? Why the hell would a rich bastard like him would serious get into so much fustraition just to meet me in the first place?! I'm not like Paul!!  
  
If that butler didn't decide to "go threaten the lives of my friends" to get my attention, I swear I could have been home in bed, sleeping my ass off!  
  
I really need to get my mind on this little bloody rich son of a bitch. The tourament is in two hours from now. I got to clear my mind from this. I need some rest, I need some food...  
  
I then started to walk past a store. I stopped and raised my head slightly as I looked up to see what store it was. I then placed my deck away in my bag. My mind perfectly came to an understanding of what I must do now.  
  
I need to shop.  
  
****  
  
"So many souls he collected," a voice said, "yet not strong enough to bring the Eye to full power."  
  
He was gazing and pleased at the collection of souls the man with a golden eye had collected during the first time he meet him in Egypt. Soon, the eye will become powerful enough and the End of Man shall become a true existance.  
  
And those Christians thought all we need is to believe in one God. Where shall their "God" be when the end arrives to destroy what this "God" has created? You sent him to death and now he shall reap the harvert of your souls!!  
  
But...  
  
The spirit was angry. How did one mortal girl managed to turn the "cards" into true living beings of flesh...without the aid of the legendary items?! If Pegasus gets a hold of this girl, he will stop collecting souls since this girl can bring him what he truely desies!!!  
  
Life to these cards.  
  
The spirit grew relentless. That girl must die before Pegasus gets a chance to meet her. More souls must be collected for the Eye.   
  
****  
  
As I entered the shop, my eyes began to wander around. What attracted me to this card game was the interesting artwork from these cards. I asked Paul if I could play with him and he told me to buy a starter deck and he'll show me how to play. So I did and a few extra cards to go along with it.   
  
How was I supposed to know that a few days later from buying that deck, that bitch Tara will come and destroy it in a way to humilutiate me?  
  
Yet...  
  
My face flustered red as I stood still in the game shop.  
  
So I hold, perhaps the only one, a level 9 Dark Magician card that can come to life. I know I gotta be dreaming since this can't be true...  
  
I then placed my left hand onto my neck. That bruise was still there. If the Dark Magician isn't real, then why did he...  
  
Why did he...? My face was going much redder than before. My mind was trying to scream at me that he wasn't real. That it had to be just something I dreamed up from the stress of college, that damned tourament, and everyone else telling me where I should go in l...  
  
Yet...  
  
My heart still couldn't believe that was only just a dream. Maybe I was sick when I ran into the graveyard yesterday. Maybe my vis...   
  
"HI!!!" came an euthusiatic cry from behind me.  
  
I gave a slight shock of suprised as I lost my track of what I was thinking. I almost started to fall down onto the floor. This time I caught myself from falling and turned to see who it was.  
  
It was the boy. The same boy I saw in the shop when I bought my first deck. Normally, I see this boy staying away from custumers. I wonder why that kid was so naive when I left the shop. (I noticed he had some golden object around his neck, which had the Eye of Ra. Where did someone like that get that item? Should it be in a historic museum?) Maybe he was still trying to fit here or maybe he didn't like the fact that most of these duelists that play the game only do it for the money.  
  
It took, Paul, Steve, and me to help this young lad to get out of his shyness, not to mention there are duelists that do play for the game, and not for the money. We were suprised that this kid managed to beat up Paul and we were glad of that. Sure, this kid was way younger than all of us...but we did not care. The kid only wanted some friends and players of this dueling game.  
  
"Hello," I said as I gave a smile as I look at him.  
  
"It's a busy day in the game shop," he began, "I heard there's a tourament going to happen. I wanted to go to it, but only college students were allowed to enter. That's werid."  
  
College students?! Why would college students be the only participants in such a tourament?  
  
Then the words of that pesky butler began to strike my head once more.   
  
"Look..." his words began, "you little cocky urban bitch. Just go to the damn tourament. Otherwise, who knows what'll happen to your friends over there. There could be a slight incident simillair to your beating from Tara that'll be forced upon your friends."  
  
I gritted my teeth slightly as I held my hand into a fist. If anything does happens to my friends, I'll...  
  
"Are you all right?" the boy asked as he looked at me.  
  
"Yeah..." I replied, "I'm only being dragged in dragged in this stupid tourament because of some guy named Pegasus."  
  
"Pegasus?!" The boy cried it out as if the name strucked the young boy in pain.  
  
"Hey kid, you allright?"  
  
I was looking at this kid. There was something definately wrong with this Pegasus if his name could cause a little boy to shiver in pure fear. I held onto the young boy in confort, hoping to ease his pain.   
  
"What's a tourament, Master?" a voice cried out.  
  
Both of us looked around. Where was that voice coming from? The young boy was the first one to notice it.  
  
"Your bag," he cried, "it's glowing!"  
  
Glowing?! But the Dark Magician card was secretly safe in my chest pocket. Unless....  
  
Oh shit!!!!  
  
I quickly let go of the boy and started to open my bag. My worst nightmare was about to come true...  
  
Another card from my deck flew off and began taking on a realistic form! The boy and I watched the card taking a form of a green skinned imp that has features of a cat and rabbit fused into one. He sat in front of me and he raised his head to look at me as a dog would to his loyal master.   
  
"So Master," the creature asked, "what's a touramernt?"  
  
****  
  
Paul, Steve, and the others were inside the building. The place was perfect for any card tourament to be held. Yet there was something odd about this picture.  
  
"Everyone in here is from our school," Diane said as she looked around, "what the hell?!"  
  
"Well not everyone," Jen reminded her, "Vanessa has yet to come."  
  
"I wouldn't be suprised if she chicken out," Nick commented as he look around, "the competition is quite large."  
  
"Vanessa survived a beating," Steve replied, "I doubt she'll back away from this.  
  
Nathan looked around the area. The people who were playing the game seemed to be shouting war cries as if this was more than just a simple card game. No wonder Vanessa hated going to these things, the competition was very serious....even though everyone was from the college.   
  
"If Vanessa doesn't come here soon," Nathan muttered, "she'll be disqualified for not particpitating."  
  
****  
  
The creature look at us, getting a little annoyed with us not replying back to him. The boy's eyes almost seemed to light up as he was amazed by seeing one of a monster card coming to life in front of his very own eyes!  
  
"Are you..." the boy asked, "a Feral Imp?"  
  
The creature then looked at the tri-color hair youngster. He noticed those colors on the boy's hair was the exact same color of the Pharoah who created these creatures in the first place. Nah, it couldn't be. The kid was way too short and seemed so innocent. The Pharoah was dark and deciptful, not to mention when the Pharoah takes over, all his creatures will be his mindless slaves.   
  
The creature looked around the area. Time surely has changed and the Feral Imp wanted to know just how much.  
  
"Ya got that right shorty," the Feral Imp replied, "I belong to your friend next to you. She's my Master and she cares for all of us deeply. Well, the Dark Magician seems to really in love with her but he doesn't want to admit it."  
  
My faced started to turn a shade of red once more. In love?! Did this furry demonic creature think what I thought he just said?! Thew creature then looked around and found the exit of the shop.  
  
"If you're not going to tell me where this tourament is Master," the Feral Imp began, "then I'll just have to find it myself! See ya at the tourament, Master!"  
  
The imp began to spread out his wings as he began to flap. Both of us watched as we saw the bizzare like animal like demon rising up above the floor. He creature then flew straight towards the door, sending a gust of wind back in our faces.  
  
Thank God a lot of a people in the store did not see one of my cards coming to life. They only felt the gusting wind.  
  
I closed my bag and looked at the boy. There was a live card I had to catch up with before the mass media gets a hold of him or even worse...  
  
That Pegasus guy.  
  
But, saving my actual friends or saving my deck of friends. I can't let either of them fall into that guy's grasp...especially when my deck can actually become real.  
  
No, I seriously doubt that was a holographic image of a Feral Imp that flew out of his store like that.  
  
I looked at my watch. There was still time before this damned tourament began.  
  
"I'm sorry kid..." I said as I looked at him, "could you promise not to tell anyone that one of my cards came to life? This is really important that no one else knows about this. Got it?"  
  
"Okay," the boy replied, "but that was cool!!"  
  
"Yeah. Just pretend it was all in your head. I'll come back here after the tourament and I'll tell you more. Now excuse me, I got an imp to catch."  
  
I quickly rushed towards the exit to chase after that damn imp. This was not Ancient Egypt. This was just an ordinary city in the Western Hempshire. That imp would surely get lost in a small city like this!  
  
Yet somehow...I felt the kid in the gameshop seemed to know about this situation more than I did. Was that possible? 


	6. The Feral Imp and The Pegasus

[THIS SPACE FOR RENT]  
  
Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.  
  
Okay. I know that Vanessa means "butterfly" and Alexandra means "helper of mankind", which is what "hope" is.  
  
Henceforth, Vanessa's name in this fic will mean "butterfly of hope". Strange, nee? Oh yeah, and they are the first two names of my actual name too.  
  
****  
  
  
The creature flew into the skies. He was pondering about that young small boy in the game shop. The polite friend of his loyal master who seemed to have the hair color of the Phoenix. That kid did have the scent of the Pharoah, the look of the Pharoah...  
  
But...  
  
That kid's heard was purely innocent. If Demaeter was around, he surely won't swallow that kid's heart even if the kid was the Pharoah.  
  
The creature grinned happily. He can't wait to tell the Dark Magician of what their loyal Master have found. If that kid was in fact the Pharoah....  
  
The creature halted as he was in the air. Shit!  
  
If that kid was the Pharoah, he will be greatly displeased with their Master. The Pharoah should be the ONLY ONE that should have the power of freeing these creatures from what the humans called "cards". Maybe the Pharoah will deal away with their Master with a swift public exicution to teach those that he should be the higher power and not one of the lower class.  
  
Great. The Dark Magician was really going to be pissed off with the imp big time if anything does happened to that girl. The creature then landed onto the paved sidewalk as he shifted his head from left to right as he looked around. Every building the creature saw seemed to look just like the other one. The strange carts without any horses made alarming loud sounds as they drove by.   
  
The creature backed away in fear as he covered his ears. What strange dark carts these were? He looked around, trying to find a way from this strange tourmant of gapping sounds and blinding lights that covered this strange place. Where were the pyraminds? The Nile River? Or the sands?   
  
The creature then gave out a yelping cry.  
  
He wanted his Master.  
  
****  
  
I started to run. Run where?  
  
Feral Imp was another one of my favorite cards. I felt he was getting quite along with my Dark Magician, making the mage feel right at home with the new deck.  
  
I swear if anything happens to this creature...  
  
Pain...  
  
It was covering all over my body. If there was one quality I hate about myself is that I was pyshically weak. I cannot run like everyone else, I cannot bend like everyone...  
  
Perhaps this is why I was picked on a lot in gym class. Everyone teased and hated me because I couldn't run fast. I hated that.  
  
My legs ached as I felt my neck pulsate, chocking the air I've taken within me. My chest starting to thorb with pain at its' sides, urging me to stop this mad running throughtout the city.  
  
But I could not.   
  
I could not stop running. I knew there was a timid cat like imp creature wandering these strange streets on his own. How could a creature created by Acient Egyptian myths survive the streets of the twentith-first century?!  
  
I knew I had to find him, he was more than just a card.  
  
He was my friend.   
  
****  
  
After watching the final two customers leave the show, the owner went over to the cashier. He was amazed of how the townfolk were so serious about a childish card game. He had made a great sale with everyone buying almost everything he had in stock and it was all for a tourament.  
  
Yet he gave a sigh. No one was ever going to become a true duelist if they thought this wasn't just a game. Well, except for the short haired lady who entered the store with an unclear mind. She was talking to his grandson and she abruntly left out of the store.   
  
No one else left the store like that. Everyone was to busy figuring what cards they need to win this small tourament.  
  
The owner noticed something strange about that young lady, ever since the day she walked in to buy her first starter deck. She seemed much interested in how to play the game and the artwork of the cards than who she'll be fighting against with them. Not to mention, she and her friends helped his grandson to get adjusted to this new neighborhood. Now, he know his grandson never asked for friends...yet that lady seem to feel anyone should need a friend.  
  
He turned to face his grandson who was reading another one of his comic books.   
  
"Yugi," he asked, "who was that young lady you were taking to?"  
  
The boy looked up to face his own grandfather.  
  
"She's Vanessa Alexandra," Yugi replied, "she and her friends are really good duelists, but I think Vanessa can do better than her friends, if she has the courage."  
  
"Butterfly of Hope..." he muttered to himself, "what a strange name. I wonder if it'll have any truth to that meaning."  
  
"All I know is that Vanessa always keeps her promises. I wonder why she's going to the tourament, she hates those things."  
  
"I see."  
  
****  
  
The creature began wandering into a strange place. There were tall lushious green trees the sprouted themselves on short clear cut grass. The creature walked on all fours as he looked around.   
  
This must be what an oasis look like.  
  
He placed his nose on the ground. The earth was much different than the green one. He also noticed that there were humans around, but not as many in that werid place. Yet they all wore strange clothing and covered themselves head to toe.   
  
He began to walk, curious of this strange place. The humans looked at him in fear and disgust...afraid of this bizzare winged cat creature.   
  
He lowered his head slowly. He was lonely. When he was in that card form, his Master would always talk with him and the other cards as if...as if they were more than just playing cards.  
  
He then went up and quietly taken a seat on the wooden benches, scaring the humans who were on it. He raised his head as he watched the humans run off. The Feral Imp began feeling bitter about himself as he began to pick a favourite position to make himself feel less uncomfortable.  
  
He wanted his Master back.  
  
The creature was about to get some rest, thinking if he wakes up, his Master will arrive. Yet...  
  
He felt a hand that placed itself onto him. This hand was much different than his Master's gentle touch and yet the owner of this hand was comforting the imp. The creature noticed this hand was calmly exploring...as if the owner never seen an actual Feral Imp before.   
  
The Feral Imp gave a loud purring sound as he felt the hand stroking undereath the imp's chin. The creature wanted to know who this person was. Was he one of Master's friends?   
  
The Feral Imp looked up with his deep blue eyes to see who what this stranger whom had decided to give a warm welcoming to him in this strange oasis.   
  
It was not one of the Master's friends, nor the Master.  
  
****  
  
Every one of Vanessa's friends sighed as their eyes were on the monitors, which held the names of everyone who was partaking in this card event.  
  
Vanessa Alexandra was taken off the list. She shall not participate in the tourament. She had been disqualified for not showing up at all. Jen looked at the others.  
  
"Wow," Jen said, "this is the first time I'd seen Vanessa this late. You think she ditched us?"  
  
"I never knew she was a coward," Steve replied, "Vanessa should have come here. Well, at least we can root for Paul and the others."  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't be suprised if Paul wins the tourament and goes to Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"If Paul wins this," Nick commented, "then there's no way in hell that anyone can beat him."  
  
"And it'll keep him busy for a while," Nathan said, "we have to see how long this thing last till Paul kicks everyone's ass."  
  
****  
  
I slowly began to enter the park. Every single part of my body was arching in full pain. I don't know if this was because I was running all over the place, seaching for my live Feral Imp, or an instant reminder that I wasn't fully recovered from Tara's and her gang's beatings on me.  
  
Maybe that's why first name means "butterfly". I'm just as weak and fragile as one.   
  
"F...feral..." I cried with a weak voice.  
  
I continued to move foreward, even though every single part of my body urged me to stop. I had to find the Feral Imp. I can't let him...  
  
"Master!" a familiar voice cried out.  
  
I raised my head weakly. It couldn't be...  
  
But it was, the Feral Imp jumped down from the bench and quickly ran towards me. I noticed the green skinned creature leaping towards me and pinned me onto the ground. I was flat on back as the Feral Imp began to lick my face wildly with his soft pink tongue. I pushed aside the imp creature as I tried to sit up.   
  
"Master!" the Feral Imp cried out, "Master!! Master! I'm so sorry about running away like that! I really don't know this place like you Master! I hope you're not angry at me! I know the Dark Magician will when he hears what I did!"  
  
I smiled as I looked towards the creature. I weakly raised my arm and wrapped it around its' neck to give it a comforting hug.  
  
"A-angry?" I muttered weakly and tried to regain my breath, "I was worried sick about you! I thought you were going to get hurt or worse!"  
  
Before I could continue on, I felt a striking pain in my chest, near the chest pocket where I always held my rare Dark Magician card. I quickly went to place my hands on my chest as I winced in extreme pain.  
  
"Master!!!" the Feral Imp cried as he looked towards me.  
  
Someone approached us. He was a tall well dressed gentleman with silver medium length hair. Half of his hair seemed to cover his face as if he was to hide something from us. But what? His other eye was a slight alburn reddish color.  
  
I didn't notice him approaching us. The surging pain continued, much worse than before. I saw flashes of something I didn't want to see.  
  
There was someone, a young male teenager. I even saw his face. His face was in full terror as he dropped his deck. Was this the Dark Magician's previous master? Something then surround the young teenager as he screamed in vain. I could see the movement of his screaming face as whatever that surround this guy was pulling onto something deep from the teenager.   
  
And the teenager's screaming was no more.  
  
I collasped onto the ground. The Feral Imp gasped in horror. He then raised his head at the stranger.  
  
"Please sir!" the Feral Imp yelled, "Please help my Master!!!"  
  
The strange gentleman nodded at the creature and agreed to aid his fallen Master.  
  
****  
  
As I laid unconcious, I was pondering...  
  
Why did the Dark Magician do this? I'm not even near this strange Pegasus guy! Why did he attack me when I near the Feral Imp? Why did he gave me that shocking attack for? Is he jealious that the imp can actual come to life?  
  
I wonder if the Dark Magician enjoys doing this to me. Enjoys turning me into a helpless and defenseless pup in this game of boys, monsters, and cards. Maybe he's laughing now, having a grimmance on his as he watches me wince and tremble with pain right now.  
  
That teenager I saw. If he was the Dark Magician's previous master, what the hell did Pegasus to him that made the Dark Magician hate Pegasus so much?  
  
No. I can't think about that now...what's more important is that tourament. My friends could be in danger! I must go to the tourament and...  
  
The...  
  
****  
  
"T-toura..." I muttered as I was lying on the bench.  
  
"Master..." the Feral Imp whimpered as he looked towards me.  
  
I began to sit up from the bench. My body didn't hurt as much as it did when I first arrived in the park. I quietly moved my head left to right as I placed a hand on it, trying to regain concious. My head started to hurt.  
  
No matter what I do or where I go, there will always be pain. Pain was always there when I needed it and don't needed it. It was a contant reminder that I wasn't really needed in this world...  
  
That everyone hated me, especially the Dark Magician.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
I looked at my watch on my wrist and felt a slight twitch within my own body.  
  
"No!!" I cried out, "The tourament!! Damnit! I'm late!"  
  
I stood up from the bench. I knew my friends were counting in me to appear in that tourament and I had to appeared, thanks to that mere threat! The gentleman looked towards me as he stood right next to me.  
  
"Oh," he began, "you must be one of the duelists around here. Yet you don't seem the very competitive type."  
  
"I was dragged into this stupid tourament," I muttered, "cause my friends would get seriously ingured."  
  
I turned around to face the gentleman. There was something about the way he looked look and acted that didn't seem so trustworthy. For starters, he did not act bizzare about the talking feral imp. Not to mention, it was definately real.  
  
I bowed down towards him. Yet I still couldn't trust him.  
  
"Thank you for finding my...." I began, "fer...er...pet thingie. I wish I can stay and thank you more but I must be off now and meet up with my friends. If there anything I can do to, please tell me."   
  
"There is," he said as he he looked towards me, "I want you to duel against me."  
  
"Maybe not now, but I'll promise you I'll duel you. See ya!"   
  
I grabbed onto the Feral Imp and both of us ran off. The gentleman was smiling as two of his guards appeared to comfront him.  
  
"Boss," on of them asked, "that was a real Feral Imp that girl possesed..."  
  
"Is she..." the other asked.  
  
The gentleman nodded and then looked at his two guards.  
  
"Yes," he replied with a sly smile, "that's the one we've been looking for. Let's make sure she does make it to the tourament."   
  
****  
  
There was a masked gentleman sitting in a darken room. He began placing cards on the table from his deck.   
  
He finally pulled out his favourite card from his deck....  
  
The Dark Magician.  
  
He gave a sadistic smile as he looked at his favoured card. He then looked down at it.  
  
"I hear there's a girl who seems to have the hots for you," he began, "shall we give her a taste of the true power of what black magic really is like?"  
  
The card he held looked towards its' holder, understanding every single word that he had said to it. The gentleman smiled with such delight as he let out his tongue to lick around his own lips.   
  
"I wonder what this girl tastes like," he muttered to himself, "it's rare that virgins get themselves attractive to dark beauties such like yourself, especially with a name that litterally means light."   
  
The masked gentleman laughed to himself. Soon, his perverse fantasies were about to become a very dark reality.  
  
****   
  
The Feral Imp was ahead of me as we were approaching the tourament building. I could not catch up with my imp friend. I pulled out the level 9 Dark Magician from my chest pocket and was looking at the card.  
  
Everytime I try to understand this card, I feel like I'm being pushed father. I wasn't even near this Pegasus guy at all, so why did he unleash a devistating shock?  
  
Who was that teenager I saw while wincing in pain?  
  
I looked at this card with such disconcern. Maybe he really does hate me, just like everyone else does.  
  
I then opened my bag and pulled out my deck. I placed my favoured card along with the rest of the deck. I then placed the deck in my pocket as the Feral Imp was approaching me.  
  
"Master," the Feral Imp said, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Feral..." I said as I looked towards the creature, "you told me the Dark Magician loves me, right?"  
  
"Yep! Yep! I was the first one to notice his small crush on you, Master!"  
  
"If he loves me...why does he let me get so much pain?"  
  
The Feral Imp looked towards his Master and placed his clawlike paw on the side on his face as he sat down and began to ponder.  
  
"The Dark Magician is strange character," the Feral Imp began, "he's one of the Pharoah's favoured creatures. The Pharoah wanted to created an ultimate heartless spellcaster for the Shadow Games. We knew Pharoah was crazy, and we knew he was serious insane when he created the Dark Magician, a highly intelligent and powerful spellcaster...yet a very heartless entity and is forced to listen to his Master's commands. Dark Magicians are not bad creatures. They are only a mere reflection of their Masters' heart and soul."  
  
"So the level 9 Dark Magician I have..." I muttered as my face started to flustered red.  
  
"I guess your heart and soul is really strong and passive, Master. You think we are much more than a deck of cards, Master. You're really are a great person...yet you are weak. I guess that's why the Dark Magician tries to hurt you like this. He doesn't seem to believe that someone like you is really that strong like we all do, Master."  
  
Tears started to run down my eyes as I quickly gave wrapped my arms at the Feral Imp. He looked at me, confused of seeing me crying in front of his face and smiling at the same time.  
  
"Master..." the Feral Imp asked as his ears flickered, "are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine," I replied as hugged onto the creature, "I feel like blaming myself."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Master. You'll always be number one in my books."   
  
"Thanks...by the way, my name is Vanessa Alexandra."  
  
"My master is named after a...butterfly?"  
  
I chuckled at the Feral Imp. I always loved his calm witty humor that made him become one of my favourite cards. Both of us began laughing. We finally made it just to the tourament and yet, we still didn't make it.  
  
The doors of the building were opened. This big fussy tourament was finally over...  
  
My friends were exiting from the building along with the rest of people who attended. Jen was the first one to spot us, along with the others. Every single one of my friends were suprised as they saw the creature that was right next to me....   
  
"Vanessa..." Steve asked as he looked towards me, "is that...a Feral Imp?"  
  
****  
  
Next Chapter-More "R" dark stuff. Whee!!   
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	7. A Bit of Black Magic

WARNING!! DARK "R" FIC AHEAD!!!  
  
Note: Please DO NOT READ THE NEXT FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. IGNORE THEM!!! Go! Go!! AWAY!! I'm warning you, so I won't get flames later. It is a part of this fic, but this is the very dark "R & NC-17" rating parts of the fic. If you were offended by the swearing in the previous chapters, your head will spin in this part of the ficcy.  
  
****  
  
I chuckled at the Feral Imp. I always loved his calm witty humor that made him become one of my favourite cards. Both of us began laughing. We finally made it just to the tourament and yet, we still didn't make it.  
  
The doors of the building were opened. This big fussy tourament was finally over...  
  
My friends were exiting from the building along with the rest of people who attended. Jen was the first one to spot us, along with the others. Every single one of my friends were suprised as they saw the creature that was right next to me....   
  
"Vanessa..." Steve asked as he looked towards me, "is that...a Feral Imp?"  
  
"Oh how cute!" Jen cried out, "He looks so much like a Carbuncle!"  
  
"Master," the Feral Imp asked, "what's a Carbuncle?"  
  
I looked at everyone, suprised to see them that everyone was all right. Was I fooled to go to this place in the first place?  
  
"So.." I asked as I looked at everyone, "how was it?"  
  
"It wasn't that great," Diane commented, "yet everyone who was in the thing was from our school."  
  
"What?! So who won in the tourament?"  
  
The answer came when a familiar face stepped and comfronted the ground. He was holding a check of 79,000 dollers as he wore a glove on his hand. He was smiling as he looked to face the rest of us.  
  
"Guess who's going to the Duelist Kingdom tomorrow?" Paul asked as he looked towards us.  
  
I clutched onto the Feral Imp as I looked at Paul. I just couldn't believe what I saw. The one who got me interested in playing this card game, the one who made me get a glance of the Dark Magician, and the one who won this tourament...  
  
It was Paul.  
  
****  
  
The masked gentleman was waking up from his dark fantasy. He was visioning how he'll see that young lady, the owner of the rare Dark Magician, as being his sweet little toy for his own dark purposes.  
  
He just saw her screaming in agony as he felt her tightness within her firm thighs, knowing she was very wet down there, even though she wanted to deny it. He wasn't going to let his favourite card have all the fun enjoying this young lady. This was definately going to be her first time and he wanted to make it very enjoyable...   
  
For himself and his Dark Magician, that is.   
  
The gentleman was known to be the "Master of Dark Magician". This is the first time he had heard of a female duelist who carried a rare Dark Magician. Some close friends called her the "lover of the Dark Magician".  
  
There was something about that lady and he was going to get her by luring her into a Pandora's Box.  
  
Funny, that was his actual name.   
  
****  
  
I stood up as the Feral Imp. I couldn't believe who was the winner of the tourament. I just couldn't be and yet he was!  
  
"P-paul?" I asked.  
  
"Yep, that's me!" Paul cried out, "And I can't believe that I defeated the last guy with the Dark Magician. He's really powerful, when you're Dragons and Skulls are gone."  
  
"Well congradulations."  
  
"But...I haven't fought you in the tourament, so I still can't be known as undefeated. You have the extremely rare Dark Magician Card. I was wondering..."  
  
"I'm sorry Paul. I can't give you to him. He's more important to me than a card to help me win."  
  
"What do you mean..." Before I can let him finished his sentance, I revealed that bruise "hickey" around my neck. Everyone was in shock to see such a thing on my neck. I saw everyone's faces with gapping with wide open mouths.  
  
Even the Feral Imp was in shock.  
  
"Master!!" the Feral Imp cried out, "You didn't have that before on your neck!!!"  
  
"You may think I'm all crazy if I told you where I got this hickey," I muttered.   
  
"We'll never think you're crazy," Diane said as she looked at me, "so who's the lucky guy that did that to you?"  
  
"The Dark Magician."  
  
Steve was the first one to approached me as he heard the shocking revelation.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Steve said, "you have a powerful Dark Magician that can give a slight critical hit to any opponent and he can come to life just like your Feral Imp can. Vanessa, do you know what this means?!!"  
  
I turned to face Steve. The Feral Imp gave a slight yawn.  
  
"No..." I replied, "What does it mean?"  
  
"Vanessa..." Steve continued, "you got the power of Black Magic in your fingertips! You can instantly go and get whatever you want because nothing can stop you! This is your golden opportunity to finally take over the world! You can finally get back at everyone that been making your life living hell!!"  
  
"But I don't want the world...or get my vengance on someone. I just...want to be with him."   
  
"Vanessa..." Nathan muttered.  
  
My face went another shade of red again as I looked towards the solid ground. I felt one of my tears running down my soft face from my eyes. I noticed the tear dropping and falling colliding with the pavement ground.  
  
"But I can't..." I said, "he does not want that from me. He wants me..."  
  
I then raised my head as I looked at everyone else, tears were running down from my eyes.  
  
"He wants me to be just like Paul!!!" I cried out, "He wants me to become a heartless duelist!!"  
  
After giving out that statement, I began to leave the group. The Feral Imp took a quick glance at the group of friends and ran after his master. Some of my friends were talking amongst themselves, worried about the situation I was in....  
  
Yet, why should they bother?   
  
****  
  
I got away from my friends as far as can get. I noticed the Feral Imp was following me like a true dog, perhaps being the only true friend I have so far.  
  
My eyes can see it the dark truth, my head knows the reality, yet...  
  
I could not get my heart to realize the sadistic truth of my relationship. It's almost like I yearn for his roughness and it urges me to want him more than I could ever want someone before.  
  
Stop this Vanessa! He hates you! Hates you!!   
  
HATES YOU!!!   
  
I guess the only reason I get aroused by pain is because I'm used it it. I was always beaten up when I was a kid so I was used that when people showed affection to each other it was always by beating each other up. Yet, I know that way was wrong.  
  
I looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to settle down for the day. I had to get to that gameshop before it closes. That little boy was waiting for me. The Feral Imp was right by my side as I wiped away my tears.   
  
****  
  
We both arrived at the store, and hour before it closed for the night. The Feral Imp was going to call it quits and reverted himself back to a normal monster card once more. He was getting tired, so as he returned to his card form, I pulled out the deck from my pocket and placed him back with his friends. I held onto my deck...  
  
Even though, I have a grudge against my Dark Magician, I didn't have a grudge against my whole deck. I then replaced the deck back in my pocket as I opened the door to the entrance of the store.  
  
The young boy was the first one to notice her enter the store.  
  
"Vanessa!" he cried, "I'm glad you can make it. So how was it and where is the Feral Imp?"  
  
"He went to rest with the rest of the deck," I replied, "and I found out that Paul won the tourament. He's heading to the Duelist Kingdom tomorrow. I wish the best of luck for him."  
  
"I knew Paul was great, but not that great."  
  
"He truely is a great duelist. He taught me everything I know, even though I'm a pretty weak follower. I'm not that great duelist and I feel that one of my card friends is trying to make me have the upper hand."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Guess it was time to let the little guy on the secret that pratically most my friends knew by now. I withdrew my deck from my pocket as I began to search towards the cards and picked out my most prized and favourite card.  
  
Never had a single playing card managed to give me so much trouble in a few weeks than anything else that happened to my life!!!  
  
I held onto that card as I showed the boy the level 9 Dark Magician card. The kid was a big fan of using this card to deal off with his enemies.  
  
Yet this is the first time he ever saw a level 9 one with a defense power of 4800 and a attack power of 5300.   
  
"This fellow here," I began, "ever since I got him, my life has been going hectic. Not to mention, a lot of guys want this strange rare card."  
  
"How did you managed to level a Dark Magician up two levels?" the boy asked.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out and that's where the trouble began."   
  
****  
  
The Feral Imp pawed in back into the realm once more. He lowered his head towards the ground as his eyes were half closed, showing a sense he was tired. The first creature he manged to bump into in this realm was...  
  
The Dark Magician.  
  
"Feral," the Dark Magician asked as his eyes looked towards the green imp, "our Master is acting strange. It almost seems she blames me for it."  
  
The Feral Imp raised his weary head as he looked at the tall dark magician.  
  
"Well it's no suprise!!!" The Feral Imp replied with a sacastic growl, "Master wanted to thank a gentleman who hepled finding me and then you had to unleashed your powers onto her, which almost killed her!!! I saw with my very own eyes as the Master winced in pain, being struck by your Dark Magic attack!!"  
  
"W-what?" the Dark Magician said, "That's nearly impossible. I was dormant around that time."  
  
"You mean...it wasn't you that hurt her?"  
  
"Exactly. Feral Imp, what did this the man whom you say 'helped you' looked like?"  
  
The Feral Imp placed a claw on his lips as he began his desctiption.  
  
"Uh...well..." the Feral Imp began, "he was tall and really better dressed than our Master, with silver white hair. Yet his left face was covered with his hair as if he was hiding something from us. He even asked our Master to duel with him some time."  
  
"No...it can't be..." the Dark Magician replied as he held onto his staff, "It couldn't be."  
  
"Hey Dark, you know that guy?"  
  
"I do. That man was the one responsible of killing off my previous Master."  
  
"WHAT?!!!"  
  
****  
  
Finally I headed home for the night. Neither of us could figure out my rare Dark Magician card I held came out to be. We gave some possible reasons of how it could happen, yet neither of them seemed right.   
  
Shit, I'm tired.  
  
I then walked up the stairways to my room, mother was stuck sapping the TV energy. She didn't even notice me coming in the house. Sometimes, I don't think she notices me at all. I then peered into my older sister's room, noticing one of her books lying on the desk.  
  
My sister, before she had a boyfriend or work...she was learning to become a wiccan. She had a whole collection of magicial spells and rituals books that are now resting in her bookshelf. Most of them were love spells, spells to help others, and spells for self improvement...  
  
Yet there were a very few Dark Spells, or what it's normally called Black Magic. I normally looked at these spells out of curiousity...yet everytime I look at them, I could feel their the darkness seeping out from the pages...  
  
These spells dealt with blood sacrifices, human blood to be exact...especially if it came from virgins. Perhaps the purity with a virgin was going to strengthen this dark spell. I didn't like the idea of using human blood...  
  
But...  
  
If I can truely become a better spellcaster than the Dark Magician, maybe...just maybe...  
  
I smiled slightly. If there was one place I can go to become a spellcaster, wiccan, or pagan of the various arts, it was that store. I'll go there tomorrow afternoon and check out their library and maybe create my own ritual. I decided to get some rest now, I was going to need it. It may be the only store that could let me understand my Dark Magician more clearly than before.  
  
The store was called "Le Melange Magique".  
  
****  
  
Knick Knack & Tequila were the first two to make my appearance known as I entered the store on a lazy Sunday afternoon. They also heard a chatter of chimes that were posted on the door frame as well. They seemed to be two siblings American short-hair cats and were quite larger than the cats I have at home. I'm a big fan of cats and whenever I see them, I come to greet one of them and talk to it as if I would to a person.   
  
The store hadn't change. There were shelves of new items, basically books and journals. Sometimes even mystical charms to help people with personal problems.  
  
I noticed Tequila was comfortable asleep on the couch, catching the sun's rays. Knick Knick, on the other hand was at the cashier, listening attentively to the lastest customer who was talking with the owner.  
  
I looked at him. He seemed quiet unsual. He wore a suit, top hat, a mask, and my eyes caught the black & white strips that matched his clothing. He doesn't look like the certain person that shops around here at all. His hair was jet black and short, yet it did had a single pony tail running  
  
Knick Knack was rubbing against this customer, trying to comfort this troublesome customer.  
  
"What?!" he cried out, "I come to a true magic store and I cannot find anything related to the Dark Magician! What kind of store is this anyway?"  
  
Dark Magician?! Did my ears hear things or did he say what I thought he just said?  
  
"I'm sorry sir," the owner replied with a simple kind gesture, "we do not seem to carry those types of books. I shall see if I can specially order one about the Dark Magician, if you want."  
  
"Very well," he said as he placed five thick black candles next to the cashier, "I like the candles here. They shall do well for tonight."  
  
The cashier began to place his items in the bag as he paid for them. I calmly walked towards him, having my deck in my pocket. Yet I felt my heart beating very irregulary. Was there something wrong with this person?   
  
"Uh..." I began as I looked towards him, "I heard you mention the 'Dark Magician'. Do you seem to know him by any chance?"  
  
"Know him?" he asked as he turned to face her, "Why I am the true Master of everything about that powerful Dark Magician!"  
  
"Really? Then maybe you can help me understand him. I really want to learn more about him, so I thought maybe you could share your information about him with me. Please, I am willing to learn more about him."  
  
The masked gentleman grinned. I noticing him licking his lips. I didn't know what was in his head. He then pulled out from his chest pocket a business card and handed to me.  
  
"If you want what you seek," he began, "come by at 9 tonight at the following address and I shall tell you everything you need, my lady..."  
  
"The name's Vanessa, Vanessa Alexandra."   
  
"I see. I shall meet you then, Vanessa...please do come along with you deck and do dress in black."  
  
"Why black?"  
  
To make you much tasteful for the beast, he wanted to said. He was at the exit while he held onto his things.  
  
"You'll see my dear," he replied.  
  
I then looked at the business card he gave me as he left the store. The address was fairly easily to get there from anywhere in this city. Yet, his name was very akward. I never heard of anyone or know of anyone with this name at all.   
  
Pandora.  
  
****  
  
If you don't like blood rituals and sex scences...  
  
DO NOT READ THE NEXT FOLLOWING CHAPTERS!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!!  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	8. The Black Magician and Pandora's Box

WARNING!! DARK "R" FIC AHEAD!!!  
  
Note: Please DO NOT READ THE NEXT FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. IGNORE THEM!!! Go! Go!! AWAY!! I'm warning you, so I won't get flames later. It is a part of this fic, but this is the very dark "R & NC-17" rating parts of the fic. If you were offended by the swearing in the previous chapters, your head will spin in this part of the ficcy.  
  
I mean it. This is my first attempt of a dark fic. Some ideas can be found from Silent Hill. A game made by the same company that does Yu-Gi-Oh, KONAMI.  
  
****  
  
"The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh."  
  
-Opening Line from Silent Hill  
  
****  
  
I was in my room and changed my regular clothing into black clothing. Soon, I was going to leave for the night and find out more about the Dark Magician. I knew this Pandora guy was going to tell me everything of this lovely dark beauty.  
  
Master of the Dark Magician? He must know a lot about the Dark Magician, even more than me...if he's considered to be the master of it. Hey, could he also be the master of my Dark Magician as well?!  
  
I placed my deck of cards on my chest as I clutched onto them, blushing a shade of red.  
  
Don't worry about me everyone, after I meet this Pandora guy, all my doubts about the Dark Magician will be no more.  
  
I placed the deck back in my pants pocket. I then left my room, ready to take off for the night. I did not want to be late for this appointment.  
  
****  
  
Paul was looking at the night sky as he was camping outside with his tour guide. He then looked at his duelist glove, gazing at his collection of prized starchips he won during constant duels. His dream of a being famous duelist in this card game.   
  
The minute he arrived here, he felt an urge to beat the crap out of everyone. At first he thought he was going down, but he wasn't going to go back as a looser. He was going go through the Duelist Kingdom and will eventually fight Pegasus, the creator of this card game.  
  
And if he lost there, his friends will still accept him. No one ever came back from fighting Pegasus and lived to tell his tale about it. Pegasus was known to be a ruthlessly powerful duelist, and with Paul's stragtic winning streak...  
  
All Paul need was 4 more starchips to comfront this man. His tour guide told him to rest, so Paul couldn't finish off his collection.  
  
Paul gave a final look at the night sky before he rested for the night. He was hoping that Vanessa could see him now. He liked how Vanessa watch him play the duel cards and now she had the ability to bring her cards to life.  
  
Paul then moved his head to the side and fell asleep. He was going to show everyone that he was the best...especially to Vanessa.  
  
****  
  
I arrived at the appointed place. The masked gentleman was looking at me. There was something about his stare at me didn't make me feel really very uncomfortable about myself.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't come here.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked, "I thought you wanted to learn about the Dark Magician."  
  
"I do want to know about him!" I cried, "Please, I'll do anything to know about him."  
  
Anything? A wicked smile was spread across his face. Anything...  
  
That what Pandora and his Dark Magician were about to plan for me.   
  
"Then..." he replied as he revealed a pathway that lead to the basement, "we shall take this pathway. It shall teach you everything and much more of the Dark Magician. Please, ladies first."  
  
How kind of him. I then approached the stairway and began to descend down from them. Each step I took, I felt I was descending into a darken pit. It was almost if I was exicaviting some lost hidden tomb witll all of its' greatest secrets in the safety of the cold darkness.  
  
Then I felt I was falling...falling?!! I realized I was definately falling! I gave a slight cry as I started to tumble downwards from stair to stair with bruises showing over my body.  
  
That bastard!!! He wasn't being nice at all! He wanted me...  
  
As I retched the bottom of this stairway, I felt a striking pain right at my back as I slammed right onto the floor. Everything went black after that.   
  
****  
  
The smell of incense was the first thing I smelled when I was regaining my conciousness. My body was in pain, like someone hurled a thousand knives at me and slashed me repeatedly with this pesky flying knives. As I tried to get up, I notice my body was covered with minor cuts and buises.  
  
Some blood appeared to seep from these wounds...my own blood.  
  
I then looked around the area, seeing the five black candles in various positions as a flame shined brightly at the top of each one. I looked down at the floor and realized the pattern that I was on.   
  
The lighted candles were corresponding points of the Pentacle, a protection and powerful charm in the realm of magic!!! Yet, the candles' positions were not showing the right-side up version of the pentacle.  
  
They were the points of the upside-down pentacle, used commonly as the Sign of the Devil.  
  
"So the whore of the Dark Magician has awaken," Pandora said.  
  
I turned around and saw the masked gentleman. He was standing outside of the pentacle, grinning a devious grin.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Dark Magicians are very intelligent heartless spellcasters," Pandora began as he glared darkly at me, "they are immune to anything that is thrown at them. Do you want to know why?"  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"They desire pain, they crave for suffering, they lust for blood...especially if it's given to them by innocent ones or virgins. Virgins like you, my pretty. That's why you must sacrifice two of your creatures to play him in the game. The fainted blows on the stairs weren't strong enough, so I decided to cut your pretty soft flesh to release that precious scarlet liquid."   
  
No...that can't be. That couldn't be true. The Feral Imp told me that my Dark Magician...   
  
"You're lying!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Am I? He already tasted your blood already...and he wants more of you that just mere droplets, my lovely butterfly."  
  
"Who has?!!"  
  
Pandora answered my reply by revealing a curtain. I turned around and saw it. It couldn't be that!! I saw a skeletion wearing an upsidedown pentacle and it held onto the black curtain. No...I couldn't believe my eyes on what was right behind me, and now in front of me.  
  
It was the Dark Magic Curtain. It's used to summon a user of Dark Magic and there were only two users of Dark Magic that curtain could reveal.  
  
Oh God no...  
  
I backed away slowly as the curtain began to reveal who it was. I knew I shouldn't here in the first place!! I placed my hand in my pocket to reach out my deck...  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?" Pandora asked as he held onto my deck, "If you think you can summon your monsters and that Dark Magician to help you...I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that. I think I'll keep this impressive looking beginner's deck and its' precious level 9 Dark Magician as my own."  
  
So that's what his plan was all along!! He wanted that Dark Magician to himself, like the rest of the assholes that were trying to get it! Damnit!!!  
  
I ran towards him. My mamma didn't raise no coward, even though I feel like I am one. Yet when my foot touched the circle of the pentacle, I was easily flunged and slammed into the floor...just like the same way I was shoved down the stairs.  
  
Pain...it easily made itself known once again. I felt it once again as it was all over my body. Sometimes, I think it is my only true friend...  
  
My mind yelled at me to get up...but I couldn't do it.  
  
Then, I was picked up from the ground...and it wasn't from Pandora. I was being held, but it wasn't a way that I was about to be threaten.  
  
Or so I thought I wasn't.  
  
I took a glance of who was holding me. He was dressed in black, his hair was dirty blonde, and skin was a tainted green. He was a darkly green sinister version of...   
  
The Dark M-magician?   
  
****  
  
I winced and shuttered to myself, feeling his dark lips on my neck...licking and sucking lightly on one of the wounds on it. I felt like I was being violated and yet I felt like I wanted this. Maybe I wanted this to happen.  
  
Stop it, Vanessa! This is wrong!!! WRONG!!! You must never like people as a desire!! That is truely disgusting!!   
  
I then saw one of his hands started to trail down from my chest and towards my jeans. His other arm was resting on my chest. It didn't take a genious to know what he was going to do next!  
  
"Stop it!!" I cried as I began to stuggle from his grasp, "Please, stop it!!"  
  
He didn't stop it. He nibbled on my neck as he drove his hand into my jeans. I started to really freak out when I felt his firm fingers right near the outer lips of my own virginal cunt.  
  
Pandora was watching, admiring this dark entertaiment in front of him.  
  
"I knew it," Pandora chuckled, "go on, and make this lady your little cum-sucking bitch."  
  
"STOP!!!" I yelled as I violently tried to break free, "If you're really a Dark Magician, then you know what you're doing is seriously wrong!!!"  
  
The sinister magician didn't listen to my cries. His fingers found what they were looking for and began to rub softly on the peach coated bulb. I then began feeling weak down there, my knees started to tremble as his rubbing continue.  
  
"HEY!!!!" I screamed, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!!! I DON'T WANT IT!!!"  
  
But it felt so good, I wanted him to continue. I even felt something from his....  
  
STOP IT AT ONCE!!! You're a disgrace towards all duelists and women!! This is wrong!!! WRONG!!!  
  
The magician smiled in delight as he noticed my trembling from his hands. His other hand made his next move. His other hand ripped off my shirt from my chest and slide down the straps of my bra, revealing my left bare breast. I gave out an devistating cry, mixture of pain and pleasure, as I felt his other hand grabbing onto it and started foundling with it, pinching roughly on the light dark brown and faintly red tipped nipple.   
  
Pandora smiled as he held onto my deck. There wasn't anyone that was going to help me now. I countinued on screaming and screaming as I felt my wounds started to bleed again. I wanted to get out of this mess that I brought myself into. If I only knew...  
  
But my cries of sanity were falling on deaf ears. I was probably going to die here, giving up everything I held so dearly to my heart because I never experiance this lust emotion.  
  
A slight tear started to run down my eye. I'm sorry everyone...I've lost. I lowered my head in disgrace. There was nothing I can do than getting myself molested by a dark spirit, who's probably going to rape me for his own sick twisted amusement, but I'll never notice that.   
  
No one cared for me. No one really did. Everyone always hated me, especially the Dark Magician. He know thinks I probably wanted to get in this mess in the first place!  
  
Why can't I ever fall in love like everyone? Why can't I ever find that someone just for me?  
  
As Pandora looked at my cards, he noticed one of them started to emit an eerie violet glow. Impossible! The lady was under the influence of his Dark Magician now! He couldn't believe his eyes when he found out which card within my deck began to glow darkly.   
  
His hands then started to bleed as he comfronted and held onto the glowing card. The blood from his hands started to fall onto the floor, creating a small pool of blood. He started to freak out as a set of eyes appeared onto the card, glisting a shade of icey violet as they glared deeply into the depths of Pandora's sick twisted soul.  
  
"So..." a dark voice hissed, "you say we desire pain, we crave for suffering, and we lust for blood. Then maybe I won't have to be to merciful when I show you what our true powers is really like, Master."  
  
Pandora starting freaking out. Was the card talking to him?! But that can't be! His Dark Magician was only a mere illusion! It had no soul or heart! It only obeyed to his loyal master's commands, like every monster should!   
  
Dark Magicians never thought for themselves! Even if they were the smarter ones, they always obeyed their orders. That's why the Pharoah Yami loved them so much that he called them by a different name than what everyone else calls them.  
  
That name is...   
  
He looked at the card again. His eyes were wide open as his mouth was gapping wide in horror.   
  
It was the rare level 9 Black Magician card he held in his bleeding hands.  
  
****  
  
See kids, this is what happens when you piss off the Dark Magician who has a very close bond to his female mistress...er Master!! *turns red*  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	9. Recovery and Pain

(MR. FUNNY BUNNY CAN KISS MY ASS!!!)  
  
Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show, sorta. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. I can't believe I got lots of reviews for Ch. 8, I am happy...but I'm also...  
  
DISGUSTED!!!  
  
Sex is a horrid act! It could be pleasurable and enjoyable, BUT IT IS NOT!! It makes you into a half driven dark luchious beast! Best you have when you're married, the most preferred by the society. Sometimes, I wish I was in the Victorian Era, where sex was litterally ILLEGAL.  
  
I'm sorry for writting these scenes, even though they are part of the fic. I guess I'm guilty of wanting something I can't have, especially when it is something like this! I cannot see this act of pure leachery as a sign of affection.  
  
****  
  
It was a dark day.   
  
It was always a dark day.   
  
She was huddled quietly in the corner, shivering. She closed her eyes, hoping her father wouldn't notice her...hoping he will forget about that. Her long brown hair tried to cover her face, trying to hide her tears.  
  
She was dead wrong. He came into her room with the belt in his firm grasp. His eyes glared at the sight of his weaken daughter. She raised her head slowly, trembling in fear as her eyes. Her eyes were so filled with tears, hoping her tears will try to soften his cruel punishment.  
  
"Daddy...I..." she whimpered.  
  
But it never worked. She gave a cry as her father pulled her arm away from her and readied his belt, holding it tightly. Her eyes were reflecting the leather strapped belt as she began crying the clearest tears, hoping it'll all go away...someday.  
  
And that's how I began to fear men.  
  
****  
  
Pandora started to freak out. His hands were covered in blood. He quickly threw the glowing Black Magician card, only to see that the card began to take on a form...  
  
A realistic form.  
  
"This can't be!!!" Pandora cried in vain, "Impossible!!"  
  
The other magician dropped the young lady onto the floor. He knew his master was in danger and had sworn his own life to protect his sickly twisted master.  
  
That's the oath of Dark Magicians, even if they were intelligent...they were still forced to protect their Master, no matter how their master treats them. They were just like a mere black pawn in chess.  
  
Finally, what was once a card, was a living breading dark replica of the character. He held onto his emerald staff as the end of it was covered in red blood. He looked towards Pandora with icey violet eyes, grimancing.   
  
The blood from Pandora's face started to fade and his eyes were gapping wide open. Fear had gotten the best of him.  
  
"The..." Pandora stuttered, "Black Magician....Guardian of the Pharoah and Keeper of the Doors of Chaos. It can't be..."  
  
The magician who comfronted him then smiled in delight. He didn't need to give a proper introduction. Pandora's Dark Magician unleashed his devistating attack at this magician.  
  
Yet Pandora's Dark Magician didn't expect that this Black Magician will have effect whatsoever from the attack!!  
  
The Black Magician looked at the two of them as he pointed his staff at their direction.   
  
"You hurt me..." he said in a slight angry tone, "yet, you hurt my precious Master more."  
  
The Black Magician unleashed a devistating attack at the two of them. I couldn't see what happened, but I perhaps wished I had shared their dark fate as well. I closed my eyes as I tried to clutch the floor, waiting for the chornic pain to ease itself...  
  
I should be the one blasted away by that attack as I feel into a quiet slumber.   
  
It was my fault of getting myself into this in the first place.   
  
****  
  
So cold....  
  
Why does he hate me so much? Why does everyone hates me?  
  
The little girl was shivering in the corner. What was once a soft lightly coated peach skin...was now covered with striking red whiplike marks. All she can do was cry...  
  
Cry. That's the only thing I could ever do right.  
  
She clutched onto her knees as she stayed in the corner. Some straids of her dark chocolate brown hair feel onto her knees to cover her crying face. Maybe having some emotion inside a person was wrong. Maybe it was right to be only heartless and cruel. What good were emotions anyway?  
  
Then the room went dark.  
  
Most children around her age would run away from it and seek comfort into their mothers' warm arms. There were some children who even slept with the lights on, just so the darkness could not even appear to scare their wits out of them.  
  
Not her. She seemed to be raised in the darkness. Whenever something goes wrong, whenever she feels she, whenever she wanted to escape the screaming of her half crazed parents...  
  
She always run to a very dark corner...and no one would ever find her.   
  
****  
  
The cops found the masked gentleman named "Pandora" the next day. They were horrified by the display of sick twisted ritual objects that were scattered all over the place. Candle wax, scrolls, and a jaggerly twisted blood coated dagger...   
  
Some of the cops began to ponder what really did happen here last night.   
  
Pandora's decks of cards were scattered all over the place as well. Some with scratched marks, others torned to pieces, and there were even some cards with blood...  
  
His blood, that is.  
  
The cops finished their slight excating and finally found him. He was huddled ever so closely to a dim litted light bulb as a moth would. He raised his head to reveal a devistating site on his forehead.  
  
Someone...or something carved a symbol, The Eye of Ra, right onto his forehead. He grinned with delight as he looked at the cops.  
  
"The light..." Pandora began, "it will protect me from him, the ruler of Darkness. He will come when the Darkness comes...so PLEASE LEAVE THE LIGHTS ON!!! LEAVE THEM ON FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!"  
  
One of the cops talked gently to the "light craze" Pandora and brought the man to custidy. This was the second akward case of people wanting the lights on because they were serious afraid of "him".  
  
Was there any connections with these two people and if there was....what the hell was it?  
  
****  
  
My head hurts.  
  
At least I didn't feel like my skin was burning with immense pain. I didn't feel the wounds caused by Pandora's devious knives, or that vile sinister lacky molesting me for his amusement. In fact, I couldn't even feel arms or any part of the body from waist down.  
  
I felt like I was nothing. Was I...d-dead? Or is this how people are supposed to feel when we are dead?  
  
Death...  
  
I wanted this feeling for so long, perhaps longed for it more than compassion or lust. I even tried to get at my own gains...but I seemed to be failing. Was there a purpose for me to live a life that wants death and yet not having it? Was I destined to live a normal life like everyone else?  
  
"Yes Master..." a voice replied.  
  
I opened my slightly eyes as if that simple voice managed to command me to awake. This area...it's strange and very unknown to me...yet, it had the darkness. The same type of darkness that always comforted me when I was trying to hide away from all my problems.  
  
I liked this darkness.  
  
Two creatures then approached me. I wanted to get up to see who it was, yet the female creature wanted me to not get up.  
  
"Please," the feminine creature said, "the Magician of Faith and the Dark Magician used their methods of healing you, Master. You must rest in order for their magic to work, Master."  
  
I then turned my head slightly, noticing my arms were all in bandages. I then looked at my right and noticed who were standing at the side of the bed.  
  
A Mystical Elf and a Kuroboh. Was I seeing things?  
  
"W-where am I?" I muttered weakly.  
  
"You're in the Shadow Realm..." the Mystical Elf said, "this place of darkness is what we, your fellow card creatures, call home."   
  
"The S-shadow R-realm? I wanna see this place."  
  
The Kuroboh squeaked lightly as the elf looked towards me. She noticed I wasn't strong enough and I was definately tired, even though I wanted to learn more about about this world.  
  
"You'll see more when you're recovered Master," the Mystical Elf replied, "right now, rest is important. If you need anything Master, Kuroboh shall be gladly to assist you."   
  
"Thank you," I said weakly, "I'm sorry I feel like a burden to you. I should be the one protecting you guys, not the other way around."   
  
"You're not a burden to us Master. We love having a Master like you on our side."  
  
My face turned a shade of red. No one...ever said that to me before.  
  
****   
  
Man-Eater Bugs were serving the drinks in the tarvern. It was how these docile creatures made a living...by satisfying the others with an endless supply of liquoir.  
  
The Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian were sitting at the table, talking to each other. The elven guardian looked towards the magician as he placed his glass on the table.  
  
"You brought someone from their world into our world?" Celtic Guardian began, "Man, if the Pharoah was alive...he will definately have your head on a golden platter in his main baquet if he gets a load of this!"  
  
"Such a pity his soul was encased in a puzzle that was stolen," the Dark Magician replied as he lower his head, "yet...sometimes, I feel like I'm missing him. Perhaps, that's why I carry a strong bond to these masters. They remind me so much of him, especially her."   
  
"Hey Dark! Do you have to remind you he wrecked your heart and toyed with it?! If he admitted his feelings for you, maybe we all could live happy lives with the humans than living in this Shadow Hell! But we all knew Yami was crazy when he dare thought we should be his mindless slaves as he takes over the universe!!"  
  
"But can we really live aside with these humans? I saw one of my brothers used to hurt others. If we all finally break free from this world, will be only used as manipulative means of destroying others?"  
  
"At least we have humans that respect us, like our Master."  
  
The magician's face slightly turned red. His Master...  
  
"I wonder if she has someone," the Celtic Guardian pondered, "she's quite a lovely figure for someone like her and a virgin too! Now that's a first."  
  
"She doesn't have anyone," the Dark Magician muttered.  
  
"Then I guess she wouldn't mind if I flirted with her."  
  
"I don't think we should try to take advances on our Master's feelings..not when she's at a state trying to recover."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The Dark Magician looked at his felow comrad with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Our Master was assaulted by a creature like us," Dark Magician said, "mostly a male. She always had a fear of males, and what Pandora did to her just intensify her fears. She'll have to stay here for a few days till she can fully recover from her wounds. I wonder what could have caused that fear of the opposite sex."  
  
"But what if the other humans notice her disappearance? They'll try to find her and soon our freedom will be gone once they found a gateway to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Don't worry, I have the Time Magician working on that situation. We shall be safe from other human interfearance."  
  
"I hope you're right Dark. I really hope you are..."   
  
****  
  
Paul couldn't believe it. Somehow, playing those games, teaching Vanessa how to become his underling, gainning those ten star chips by dueling against the professionals, and flawlessly winning with ease...  
  
He placed his heart and soul in this card game. He was determine to win with whatever he had to show to the pros.   
  
All he needed was to defeat this guy and he could walk away being a legend....  
  
Yet it was all he did for this game was for nothing. Nothing....   
  
Paul looked at his cards. His remaining HP was 200, his opponent's HP was still in the thousand, 1135. He trembled in fear as he was holding onto his cards. No one ever defeated him so badly, so horriblely, so humiluating...  
  
Paul helplessly watched as his entire deck, of summoners and magic spells, was shamefully slaughter and masacured without mercy by a bunch of....  
  
Toons.  
  
And yet, his opponent wanted Paul to continue playing...playing it it the very end.  
  
"You were so wonderful in the tourament," his opponent said as he held his cards, "yet, you're now playing like a weak pup."  
  
"Knock it off!" Paul cried out as he played the Dark Magic Curtain to summon his Dark Magician, and descreased his HP, leaving him with a 100. Vanessa gave Paul faith in the mystical Dark Magician card. If the Dark Magician couldn't wipe out these damned toons in one shot, then all was truely lost.  
  
"Dark Magician!!!" Paul cried out, "Attack, now!!!"  
  
The holographic magician nodded and unleashed his attack. His oppenent just smiled as he placed a card to counter the magestic Dark Magician.   
  
Paul's face went from a soft dark coat of tan to a entirely shade of white. The counter was a Magic Tube, which sent the Dark Magician's attack strait back at Paul, and Paul took the critical and final blow from his own magician mercilessly!!!  
  
Paul then slammed onto the table as his HP reached to a negative 2400. He had truely lost to an incredibly stupid mistake. He had been a master of Dragons, Summon Skulls, Man Eater Bugs, Fushion characters, and such...  
  
Yet, he neglected the one card that can truely save his life...and his own soul.   
  
His oppenent then began to pull out another card as he smiled. The card he held was glowing strangely.  
  
"Now," he began, "you've played a well game. I think I shall give you a card that should have saved you, than that card."   
  
Paul raised his head, his eyes were wide open as they gazed upon the name of this card. A soul prison card?!! What the fuck was a damn "soul prison" card?!!  
  
"And that card is this," he finished off, "you shall be glad you'll be able to live forever."  
  
"No..." Paul muttered as he forced himself to get up, "You're crazy!!! You're litterally nuts!!! NOOO!!"   
  
Too late. The minute Paul began to leave his seat, the card attacked him, ripping at his flesh as he screamed through-out the room. His body then slumpped onto the ground as a piece of plywood, once alive...now lifeless.   
  
Paul was no more than an empty shell and his oppenent held onto the card, showing Paul trapped in a prison cell...for all eternity.  
  
He chuckled as he held onto this card. This was the 999th soul he had taken. All of the players that dare faced him were strong duelists, yet thanks to this tailsman...they fell too quickly. He could feel the power pulsate from his left eye. The eye began to glow a golden haze, getting stronger by its' latest victim.  
  
Now all he needed was one more soul to fully power this ancient cursed tailsman Shadi gave him.  
  
One more and this nightmare will be over....  
  
Or was it the beginning of it?   
  
****  
  
Dun dun dun...  
  
Oh yeah, the little girl that gets beaten up by her dad...that was me. *lowers head*   
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	10. The Dark Rabbit

(All Work and No Play Makes Jack a Dull Boy...)  
  
Note: Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. The girl being beaten up...that had happened a lot when I was young. I wish not to talk more about it.  
  
This is a parady because it's kinda like my characters going along with the Yu-Gi-Oh storyline, even though it's very dark.  
  
****  
  
Hey Rabbit   
Into the pavement   
I'm caving in   
Mother   
Told me to be something   
So I'm afraid   
Enough to stay wide awake   
Hey Rabbit   
I came to win...   
  
-Lyrics from "Failing the Rorschach Test" from Matthew Good Band  
  
****  
  
Do you know how it's like to wake up every single morning with screaming?  
  
Or coming home from school, college, or work...and still comforted by that damned screaming and it gets into head and it pierces constantly in your own soul? You try to run away from them, but the screaming still continues again and again!  
  
No, of course not. All of you have a warm place, a place with friends, a place where everyone does know you by your name, everyone cares for you...  
  
A placed called "home".   
  
Well I have a place just like that...  
  
And it's my own damned Hell.  
  
****  
  
There was another part of the Shadow Realm...  
  
A even darker place, where the creatures were given such powers as Gods....they were true immortal beings.   
  
They were called "Toons".  
  
The Toons were odd looking and loved seeing human suffering than human compassion. Some were called merciless soldiers under control. A lot of other creatures resisted these bizarre Toons and they were many conflicts between Toons with the rest of the creatures. Some of the creatures then converted themselves into Toons...  
  
Perhaps, they saw a new light when they became these vile creatures of mass destruction.  
  
All changed once their leader appeared and created a settlement between the creatures in the Shadow Realm.  
  
Their ruler was "The White Knight", a sadistic dark man who held the Millenium Eye. His right hand man was the Dark Rabbit, a loyal toon soldier who watched over the other fellow toon civilians.  
  
The Dark Rabbit was walking around with the Toon Alligator, talking to each other.  
  
"Soon..." the Dark Rabbit chuckled, "only one more soul and the gateway shall be open."   
  
"Great," the Toon Alligator began, "I can't wait till his eye reaches full power. Maybe we don't need that girl anymore."   
  
"A g-girl? What girl?"   
  
"Haven't you heard? The Black Magician has found a new Master."  
  
"You mean he gave up moping over that twisted black hearted Pharoah Yami?"  
  
"Yep. This Master is much different that the Pharoah, she's much more weaker but he wants her. I think every male wants her, she's very desirable. And to make it true, the Black Magician brought her here...in our world!"  
  
The black rabbit looked towards the gator and grinned. In this card game, female Masters, or "duelists" were very rare to come by. Perhaps, the game If every male creature wanted this female "master", then maybe he should meet this "master"...  
  
He then looked menancing towards the snapping wise gator.   
  
"Please..." the Dark Rabbit said, "take me to this master, now."   
  
"All right," the gator replied, "I take you to her."   
  
****  
  
I was resting on the bed, my eyes wide open. I just had a very disgusting thought running through my mind...  
  
But was it really that disgusting?  
  
Oh yes it was, Vanessa. You were nothing but a begging dog, wanting your "Dark Magician" to be happy. You were a total disgrace to any female by being a mere slut to a playing card!!! You know damn well he belongs to someone else, that's why he needs you! So knock it off with these perverse thoughts!!  
  
I felt like I was the card and he was the Dueling Master. Why can't I enjoy this act for once?! Why can't I be like everyone and at least have a little pleasure in my life?!!  
  
Because I was raised differently. I was taught pain. I was taught fear.   
  
I was taught lonliness. And lonliness is worse.   
  
Even if I wanted to, I can't get these thoughts away. They always lingered in my head. I knew he belonged to a previous Master, I knew he hates me for my "inccident" with Pandora...  
  
So why the hell do I desire to be fucked by him? Why do I have a urge to want his deathly calmly and gentle rough touch near my soft skin once more? I think I should deserve a punishment, maybe something more intense than what Pandora's magician was doing...   
  
Damnit Vanessa, cut this out!!! This isn't right at all! You can't lust for someone else's Dark Magician!!! Nor think about these thoughts!!!  
  
They're wrong! WRONG!!!  
  
You're sick in the head, Vanessa. Very sick in the head. Don't you know that sex and lust are viciously dark sins? Everyone will now think you're nothing but a whore! Any religious figure will yell obsentities at you, telling you that if continue this dreadful desire...you'll end up in a damned Hell.   
  
But I don't believe in Hell.  
  
I held onto the blankets tightly as I tossed around in bed, trying to get some rest as the Mystical Elf had told me to do. (Damn, I dunno how long I been in this bed?) The main reason was trying to get my head straight from these damed illusions.   
  
I felt like the Dark Magician was raping my mind...  
  
And I was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
****  
  
The Dark Magician was in the Graveyard. This is the area The White Knight created so he could send humans to the Shadow Realm, but not as living with the creatures...  
  
No, The White Knight forced these human souls into their own Hell, their own safe haven from the Toons and the creatures. The magician was looking towards a specific grave. What was the purpose of these human souls anyways, he pondered.  
  
Koji Ayoko, was the The White Knight's 765th victim....and his first replacement Master since the Pharoah Yami.  
  
Koji...  
  
Koji treated the Dark Magician with power and respect. He treated the dark violet mage as a true ally, yet...  
  
Koji still thought of his cards just like they were cards. His heart was more steered in the game and glory of winning the game. The Dark Magician knew that was definately wrong way seeing with your heart.  
  
And so did Pegasus. That's why Koji lost.  
  
The Dark Magician looked up in the darken skies with confusion.  
  
Ever since The White Knight, leader and creator of the Toons, made himself known how ruthless he was by taking souls of the Masters and shoving them in the cursed Graveyard, Pegasus J. Crawford had become a very highly successful "toon" duelist. He has now up to 999 wins and not even a mere single defeat.  
  
999, was also the number of human souls trapped within the graveyard. One of them was a teacher to the Dark Magician's Master....Paul. He was the 999th soul and the latest victim to the White Knight.   
  
Could those two...Pegasus and the White Knight be one in the same?  
  
Impossible! Pegasus does not owe or possess the Millenium Eye...  
  
Doesn't he???  
  
The magician began to ponder that dark day. Koji yelled at his cards to escape, especially to him. The magician was so weak and could not do anything else but run. Yet he wanted to help Koji, no matter how badly wounded he was struck by the attacks from the vicious Toon Dragon....  
  
He wanted to save his Master.  
  
As the powerful dark mage wanted to work on a comeback spell to fight for his Master. But it was too late...  
  
Koji was no more. His corspe just slumped to the ground as his opponent gave a sadistic smile at his latest victory.  
  
The Dark Magician hated what Koji wanted him to do...but he had no choice. The Dark Magician then used his spell to take all of Koji's deck and escaped the opponent, vowing he shall return to reclaim Koji back.  
  
But, if his new Master could defeat Pegasus....  
  
The Dark Magician lowered his head in confusion. He wanted Koji back, but he did not want to continue being more than just a card! He wanted to be something more than just a mere playing card! The Pharoah treated this Black Magician like that, until his dark sinister wanting for power appeared...  
  
He then turned his head, facing the quiet city of shadows. Perhaps, he should check up on how well his Master is recovering from the "incident".   
  
****  
  
The Feral Imp was walking around the town on all fours. He was glad that his own master had decided to stay here in the Shadow Realm for a few days.  
  
He started to ponder. She was carried in the Dark Magician's arms, her legs and her own arms were covered with slash wounds...some were even bleeding.  
  
What the hell happened to the Master?! How the hell did she get into that situation?!! It's a good thing the Dark Magician saved her. The Feral Imp wondered if the Dark Magician had a personal relationship with the Master.   
  
The last time the Dark Magician was in a serious relationship...Well, it was over 5,000 years ago! The Pharoah was in love with the violet cladded mage of darkness. They could have been a true loving couple and the creatures that ruled the Shadow Realm shall be able to walk with the humans.   
  
Then something weird happened, like one of guy named Seto told the Dark Magician that he was not wanted by the Pharoah...and all hell broke loose. Angered by seeing this truth, the Dark Magician hid himself away from the Pharoah's eyes by sealing himself forever into a card.  
  
He wanted to reminded the Pharoah that he shall always be his "favourite", but never shall he able to touch the Pharoah in his arms. With this lost of his favourite creature, the Pharoah then sealed each and every creature in the Shadow Realm in card forms forever.  
  
Now...a man named Pegasus J. Crawford found these cards. He gave us a way of living in the Shadow Realm and to actually see what people were like today. A lot of the creatures couldn't trust Pegasus, even though he was their new saviour. They were all wondering if they should let him rule the Shadow Realm since he didn't pose a threat to the creatures.   
  
Yet they did trust The White Knight. He had the power of the Millenium Eye, a rare artifact that belonged to the Pharoah, not to mention he had very close bonds with Shadi. The White Knight also took care of the Toons and created a peaceful settlement within Shadow Realm by turnining it into two parts; ToonWorld, a common kingdom for every Toon creature to live in a society, and City of Shadows, where the rest of the creatures of the Shadow Realm lived.   
  
The toons were almost like them, except...  
  
Silly they looked like, they had the power to avoid very power spells and special attacks thrown at them. They were all grinning happily, yet the some of the creatures knew that these toons were actually heartless mercinaries in the White Knight's army. Perhaps the toons were the ones that taken those human souls to the grave.  
  
The Feral Imp then stopped in his tracks. Speak of the Devil...   
  
The Dark Rabbit, faithful servant to the White Knight, had arrived into the darken city and was approaching the green skinned furry cat-rabbit demon creature.   
  
****  
  
She was raised by the Toons throughtout her entire life. She had no family, close friends, or any relatives she knows...  
  
Well, expect for a tall dark figure with long violet hair. She never knew his name, but she can feel his prescene. He held the power of Black Magic. She is a very young girl with wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes and the only girl that can wield the power of Black Magic.   
  
So the White Knight adopted her, calling her the "Toon Magician Girl".   
  
There was no one in the kingdom like her, but no one seem to treated her differently. In fact, everyone was her true friends.  
  
She was running down the streets, clutching on her satchel of coins as she headed towards the nearest general store. Her friend, the Toon Dark Robot, tagged alonged. The young naive magician heard of yet another growth spell that can make her into a lovely beautiful young lady.   
  
That was a good thing...  
  
All the men in the other city, were much older...especially the Dark Magician and she was still 8 years old! She's been 8 years old for 5,000 years, for pete's sake!!! That was no fair! When she actually grows up, all the men will be taken by the Harpies, Elves, and Amazons!!!  
  
That's just no fair!! No fair!!!  
  
"Come on Robbie!!" the Toon Magician Girl cried out, "I think this spell will really work this time!"  
  
The mechanical toon robot gave some chirps and squeaks.  
  
"No Robbie..." the Toon Magician Girl replied, "I'm sure this one won't fail like the others. I read this spell from the scrolls left by Onii-chan. He's a really great power magician, but I don't know who he is."  
  
The toon robot looked towards the Toon Magician Girl with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Yeah," the Toon Magician Girl said as she lowered her head and clutched her satchel and small magical rod, "I really wish I knew who he is...but in the meantime, everyone in Toon World is like my big happy family I'd never had."  
  
The robot then pointed at himself as he made some more mechanical chirps.   
  
"Especially you Robbie," the Toon Magician Girl smiled cheerfully, "you're like my knight in shining. Now come on, let's go to the store before it closes."  
  
The robot then blushed a shade. The two of them then continued headed towards the general store, seeking for ingrediants for their latest spell. 


	11. The Toons' Commeth and The Author Ramble...

("Hey Kaiba, Hey Kaiba, Hey Kaiba, Hey Kaiba, Hey Kaiba, Hey Kaiba..." )  
  
Note: Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. It's strange for someone that has no history with the cards or carry any of the Millennium Items, and yet has the powers to bring creatures from the Shadow Realm to the real world.   
  
Oh yeah, I'm making the Dark Magician Girl to be the Dark Magician's long lost little sister. I find her being a lover for the Dark Magician is very akward and makes a very ridiculious hentai fic.  
  
Flame me if you want if you disagree. All you will be getting as a reply is the finger for your pitiful flame. I'm writting the fic, not you. *blows raspberry*   
  
****  
  
The Dark Rabbit, faithful servant to the White Knight, had arrived into the darken city and was approaching the green skinned furry cat-rabbit demon creature.   
  
The Feral Imp went into defense mode. Even though, the Dark Rabbit was a fellow dark creature just like the Feral Imp, he was still a cydical Toon creature...a posessed crazed menace who rules under the legendary White Knight's twisted commands.  
  
"Whadda ya want?!!" the Feral Imp hissed as it glared the demented black bunny.  
  
"Sources say that the Black Magician brought his new master to the Shadow Realm," the Dark Rabbit replied, "I'm just wondering if you know where she might be staying. I want to see this Master."  
  
"I'm an Imp, not a rat."  
  
"Hmm. Don't you remember the last time the Black Magician had a master he adored? At least the White Knight treats us better and adores us much more that than pesky Yami! The White Knight created a world where we can live freely with each other instead of sleeping forever in those damned cards. Why can't you accept letting the White Knight rule all of the Shadow Realm? He knows how to deal with those humans creatures of the Light World."  
  
"Yeah, by sending those humans creatures that challange his authority to their graves!!"   
  
"They deserve to die, all of them!! They're all the same, Masters...Duelists...Pharoah Yami. They all use us like mere pawns on a chessboard, pegs for board games, cards for trading and dueling card games. We shall be used again and again as mere pieces for a puzzle. Your Master isn't any better."   
  
The Feral Imp growled darkly as his blue eyes began to glow a dark shade of red, blood red.  
  
"LIAR!!!" the Feral Imp yelled, "Master doesn't abuse us when she is challanged to a duel like the other Masters!!!! She believes in all of us and we believe in her! She isn't like Pharoah Yami at all!!! I know she isn't!!"  
  
"Then prove it!" the Dark Rabbit cried out, "Show me this great master you speak of!"  
  
"All right! I'll show you and prove to you that not all Masters are like Pharoah Yami! You'll wish you were under her control than of the White Knight! Come on!!"  
  
The Feral Imp then lead the way as the rabbit grinned deviously and he followed the cat-rabbit demon. This is why the Feral Imp didn't like the Toons creatures that much...  
  
They always smiled too much, smiling to hide away their true dark sinister intentions.   
  
****  
  
Dreams can mean something at times. The question we have to ourselves when we get these dreams is always the same...  
  
What the fuck do that dream mean? Is it a warning sign? A vision of the future?  
  
I was dreaming about a past memory. Not all my childhood memories are very dark, like times with my father...  
  
It was a dream about her. My very first friend I could ever had. When I mean by "friend", I mean someone who likes me...someone who doesn't pick on me or treat me like shit. Someone who sees me just like everyone else...  
  
Cecilia.  
  
I was a ragweed compared to her, and even if I'm already grown up to adulthood, I still think I'm a ragweed. But she didn't think that...  
  
She never thought of me like that.  
  
She knew I was different. She also saw that I carried weak talent and help me strenghthen it. That talent she helped me improved was my drawing skills. People wondered why I always carry a sketch book around me at all costs.  
  
Like my cards, I feel myself stronger with my sketchbook as well. Drawing tends to help me cope with the loneliness. It's likes almost giving life to playing cards by using a penciel. I wish I could thank her. She really helped me see my true talent that everyone else loathe and wanted me to get rid of. She really was someone...extrodinary different.  
  
I also heard she was going to get married at 17. I wish the best for her and her new love.  
  
****   
  
The Toon Magician Girl and the Toon Dark Robot entered the general store. The two of them were greeted by the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, a gift given to the White Knight from one of the worthless duelists that dared challanged him in the Light World.  
  
The Toon Magician Girl then quickly reached into her pocket to pull out a big sizzling steak. The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon's eyes started to water as he gazed upon the steamy hot steak that was in front of him. He began to salavate and started waving his tail agressively, not relizing he was in a puddle of his own drool in the process.   
  
She gave it to the dragon and he gladly wolfed down the tasty morcel of meat, burping out the steakbone afterwards.  
  
The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon deserved such a treat. He helped the White Knight made his 999th victory. Previously, he was owed by a heartless brunette who thought of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and his brothers as pieces for his victory. He treated the dragon brutally than the other cards if he lost, but thanks to the White Knight...  
  
That Master is no more and his Blue Eyes White Dragon has become the "Blue Eyes Toon Dragon" who is given all the love from his fellow Toons, which he never had gotten from his previous Master. He was glad that his old Master is in the Graveyard.   
  
Now he can dance on his old Master's grave happily with such joy and no one would be telling him to stop that.   
  
(Author's Note: I'll let you guys take a very wild guess on who was the owner of the "Blue Eyes White Dragon".)   
  
The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon respected the Toon Magician Girl because she came from the same background as well...  
  
Oh yeah, and she always brought delicious snacks for him when she visited him in the general store. The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was going to love having a black magician living in Toon World.  
  
The Toon Dark Robot started to look around the store with the Toon Magician Girl, seaking for the what they came for; ingrediants for their latest spell. The two of them then passed by the Toon Gemini Elves, who were talking with one another.  
  
"Did you hear?" one of the elves asked, "The Black Magician found a Master, a Master he cares for."  
  
"Really?" the other commented as she looked at the other elf, "The last time he found a Master, that Master broke his heart and that Master was Pharoah Yami. We don't need Masters, we need the White Knight to rid Masters for us."  
  
"No, but from what I heard, this Master is different from the other Masters that use us for power and greed."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, she cares for her creatures, especially the Black Magician. In fact, he saved her life twice...from humans, even from one that was a duelist!!"  
  
"You mean humans do fight humans? And I thought they were the most intelligent species in the Light World. They seem so barberic."  
  
"They are, but this Master seems different. I sense that the one Gods had don their powers to her so she can make us see the Light World in a different prespective."  
  
"So maybe there is a chance for us to live with humans, but in the meantime I want to see what happens when the Golden Eye is at full power."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The Toon Magician Girl then look at the Toon Dark Robot.  
  
"Wow Robbie!" the Toon Magician Girl cried out, "A Master that plays our game differently, she must be really pretty to catch the Black Magician's attention. I wish I could see this Master! She sounds really nice, almost like the White Knight's wife!"  
  
The Toon Dark Robot then gave out loud mechanical squeaks and whistles. Then the Toon Magician Girl's face was all red.  
  
"I dunno if you should compare me to her," the Toon Magician Girl muttered, "I mean no one is exceptionally beautiful than the White Knight's wife. I also wish I can meet her too."  
  
The Toon Dark Robot agreed. He wanted to meet someone so adored by the White Knight, other than the Toons. The Toon Magician Girl then began to find what she was looking for. Soon, she was going to become what she always dreamed of.   
  
****   
  
He had that dream again. It was a dream about her...  
  
Soon, when the eye reaches its' goal...he shall meet once more. A chance to fully hold her in his arms once more., to give her a true blissful goodbye that he vaguely missed the first time.  
  
But he also dreamt about that girl, a small ragweed child that befriended the love of his life. She was a very good skilled artist for someone so young, yet why does everyone else loathe her artwork?  
  
He tried to befriend this timid young girl. Yet everytime he touched her in a gentle gesture, she back away from him in fear. Her innocent eyes had shown total fear as if she was afraid of him...afraid of men.  
  
He always had his hands covered in blood after he touched her. Was she being constantly beaten up by the others? How dare these lanky bastards beat up a girl so young?!!  
  
But...  
  
That lady and the Feral Imp. She slightly reminded of that scared timid girl. Ridiculious. That was over nine years ago. Perhaps that girl changed her views.  
  
In the meantime, he'll just have to wait for her. She promised to duel him and he knew how well she always kept her promises. Even though, he is considered to be the king of this cunning card game.   
  
****  
  
The boy was walking down the streets with a sigh. He had just talked to Vanessa's friends, and neither had seen her or heard from her at all.  
  
What could had happen to her? Sure Vanessa was very quiet about herself, but not this quiet.  
  
What if something wrong happened to her? Something really bad...  
  
"What's wrong?" a voice said, "You seemed troubled at this time."  
  
The boy stopped almost in pace. He then just realized who that familiar voice in his head was.  
  
"Yami..." the boy replied, "next time, warn me when you're going to do that. What if there were people around? They may think I'm crazy that I'm talking to myself."  
  
"Well at least there isn't anyone around," the voice commented, "so what's bugging you? You never get this depressed for a while."  
  
"It's not me, Yami...it's Vanessa. I haven't heard from her all day, and plus Paul doesn't seem to get in contact with the others. Do you think something happened at the Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
"I dunno. But it's only been for a day that Paul isn't around. Maybe you're over-reacting."  
  
"Yeah I guess so, but what about Vanessa?"  
  
"Hmm. There is something about that girl. I've noticed her prescense in the Shadow Realm, yet...she is recovering from a terrible incident."   
  
"Did the monsters or the Dark Magician attacked her?"  
  
"It's the opposite. They are trying to help her, so they hidden her there till she fully recovers."  
  
"Wow, the creatures she has in her deck really do care for her like she cares for them."  
  
"Perhaps so. The creatures are the only ones that seem to show her true affection."  
  
****  
  
Whoo hoo! I'm turning a popular anime series into a sick twisted demented view of life and shit. Yay for me! Dang, if I do a sequel based on the Malik and the Gods Cards in Battle City, I think I created the next Eva series.   
  
Malik/Isis/Ra/Oblisk/Osiris/The "Ghouls": *huge sweatdrops as they look at the author*  
Ra: *muttering to himself* This is the last time I ever start acting like Zeus on blind dates.  
  
Hey, it's not my fault I can't see the lighter things in life and I tend to twist it around...in a very dark way. As for the Dark Magician and the romance biz....   
  
Dark Magician: *cough* the author/vanessa has a deep fear of being intimite with others since she was raised being beaten up. so it's hard for her to accept something that is normal and common in a relationship. and she's definately pro-victorian. *cough*   
  
Why that's absolut....HEY!! So if you're gonna to expect a "touchy" romantic scene, there's no way in hell I'm writting it!!! That's not my thing! And it's so wrong!!! Men and women should never think like that! There is something wrong with me for going after someone like that!!! There just has to be!  
  
Maybe that's why I'm always being yelled at...   
  
(Or unless if someone writes that part for me. If you can post a steamy romance of car...er...magician and duelist, then you go right ahead. Not me.)   
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	12. Treed

("And if there's nothing left to die for...")  
  
Note: Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Ladies and gentleman, we'll have a horny Dark Magician in this fic, please read with caution.  
  
****  
  
The Dark Magician was starting to walk away from the graveyard. He wanted to make sure his previous Master was all right and was ready to go home.  
  
But, he didn't want his Master to leave the realm...yet. Sure, he was destenied to follow orders from fellow Masters. Yet how long will it be till she gets beaten up again? She litterally blames herself for the resent one and she should evenually take the blame and his anger.  
  
Angry? The magician was slight jealious to see a fellow black mage taking advantage on a sweet prize and it was not him. He also saw a side of his Master he never knew she had...  
  
She was petrified of intimacy, shivered in fear from a soft gentle touch. Even when cleaning up her wounds, he had to let the Mystical Elf and the Magician of Faith hold down their scared half to death Master. She was screaming and raving something about wanting to go home, even if her body was ravaged with so many wounds.  
  
Damnit, how can such an ordinary lady be so afraid of something so simple? Weren't girls raised to know about comfort and gentleness? By the looks of his shaken Master's face...  
  
She never learned those things at all. Her eyes were more rounded and wild. She knew what pain was, she knew what the dark was, and she definately knew what fear was...  
  
But...she has no clue whatsoever of what love is. It's funny when you think about it. She probably thinks that kiss was a sign of gratitude, yet her heart thinks otherwise. So, in her oppinion, it's best that she gives you her small gesture of affection than you repaying that gesture back to her.  
  
Love can not be a one sided thing, Master...especially it you tend to share it with someone.   
  
He gave Pandora a crude punishment. Perhaps he'll think twice than to use his magician for his sick perverted tricks.   
  
"So..." a voice cackled, "I am not the only one that wants to be in bed with the virgin vixin."  
  
He glanced around and caught his eyes on a dark shadowy figure. The figure was sitting on one of the gravestone of a fellow Master who was slained by the White Knight. He wielded a black staff that was almost similiar to his emerald one, yet different.  
  
"Black Magician," the figure said, "why don't you become me once more and we shall have have fun with our Master? She sounds really tasty for someone with inexperiance and I'm eager to taste her."  
  
"Lay off!" the magician yelled, "Our Master isn't our sex toy!!"   
  
"Oh. Did I hit a nerve? Maybe I'll probably hit more if I told her what she really thinks about you."  
  
Silence. The violet mage turned over to face his dark sinister half.  
  
"What does she think?" the Dark Magician asked.   
  
"She really has feelings for you Blackie," the figure chanted, "even the sexual perverse ones. Yet she thinks they are wrong. I guess she never had an experiance where it is acceptable to go after someone like that. It's our instict, woman! That would explain why she's such a coward."  
  
"She is. Sometimes I see her creating the most powerful combos to defeat her enemies, and yet she never uses them. I want to yell at her, but she was always yelled at...so it would sound meaningless."  
  
"Hey, you think the White Knight will let us loan his Golden Eye so we can get our Master to actually like sex?"  
  
"If we told him the situation or if he read it from our minds, he'll probably go after our Master for his own sexual pleasure."   
  
"Dang...and we'll be missing out on all the fun."  
  
The violet mage looked towards his sinister dark self as he began to leave the sadistic graveyard.  
  
"What we don't need is getting the Toons and the White Knight knowing our Master is here," the Dark Magician said, "it's been so peaceful in this realm. I wish the humans never messed with things they didn't understand clearly. I don't want my Master to be the 1000th victim of that damned White Knight."   
  
"Then we better go get her," the figure replied, "we can't let our precious sex toy get hurt."   
  
"We? What are you implying? You're not thinking of..."  
  
Before the Dark Magician could continue, the dark figure grinned deviously and leaped towards the violet black mage. The mage quickly fought back, but he couldn't defy his relentless and passive counterpart. He wanted his Master as just as well as his counterpart wanted her.   
  
The powers of darkness started to become one with the destructive powers of Chaos once again.  
  
And there stood, within the graveyard, dressed in tight leather with ravenlike hair and carried the black staff, was the Black Knight from one of their Master's previous dreams that she had. He quickly slide his pink tongue over his blue lips, thinking about just how tasty the Master will be.   
  
But he wasn't called the "Black Knight". He was commonly known as...  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
****  
  
I quickly sat up. How long have I been stuck in this other realm? I wonder if people actually did worry about me? As if! All I know is that I'll be yelled at by my parents when I return. Why can't they see the best in their own damn daughter?! What the hell did I do to live a life where everyone hates me?!!  
  
Sometimes, I wished the Dark Magician left me there to die. I don't want to live anymore...  
  
The door opened and the Feral Imp paced into the room, yet he wasn't alone. There was another dark creature that followed the imp. The figure wore shoulder harness and carried his sword in its' sheath. It had long black rounded ears as it wore a set of puffy gloves white gloves. By the looks of it, it was nothing more than a rabbit soldier, yet it didn't quite look exactly like an actual rabbit...   
  
It looked like a rabbit I've caught a glimpse on the television. This rabbit always grins deviously and runs into various types of trouble with the law.  
  
"So this is the Master?" the rabbit said as he looked towards me, "She just looks likes every other Master. What makes her different than the rest?"  
  
"She cares for us, that's what!" the Feral Imp cried as he looked at the rabbit, "She is way better than the White Knight and I bet if she fights against him, she'll win with ease!"   
  
"Ha! If she has an item that's powerful than an almost fully charged Golden Eye, then I'll start rooting for her. In the meantime, the White Knight finally found his 1000th victim for the eye to fed on."  
  
"What?! It can't be!!!"  
  
"But it is, Impy."  
  
I looked at the two in confusion. Golden Eye? What the hell was that? White Knight? Could he the same ghastly knight from my dreams that killed off the Black Knight and...  
  
I quickly clutched onto my head, shivering violently as I started to recall that dark dream. My arms were still in bandages, but I was able to move them.  
  
"Please..." I muttered weakly, "don't talk about the White Knight!!! The White Knight with the Golden Eye!!!!! He isn't a saviour at all! He's a merciless killer and sinister seducer!!! We got to get away from him as far as we can!!!"  
  
"Master!" the Feral Imp cried out, "What's wrong?"  
  
I started to get up from the bed. The dark images from that hellish nightmare were swirling in my mind, telling me that I was in danger if I stayed here any longer. I had to get out of here, no matter if I was sore all over.  
  
As I was standing next to the bed, I looked at the Feral Imp and his rabbit friend. My arms were starting to throb with pain.  
  
"Please..." I said, "tell me how to get out of here. I need to get back to my world."  
  
"The Dark Magician will take you back," the Feral Imp replied, "I think I saw him in the Graveyard."  
  
"Then we must go there. I'm sorry I cannot stay here any longer..."  
  
"I know Master. I'll make sure the White Knight will never know that you were ever here!"  
  
"Thank you Feral."  
  
The black rabbit soldier then lead the way out of the room.   
  
"To the graveyard..." the rabbit chanted, "we'll head."  
  
****  
  
I had no choice. We followed the sinister demented black bunny out of the City of Shadows and into the Graveyard. I tried to keep up with the two fellow creatures, yet every single limb from my body was relentlessly throbbing with pain. My deck was in my left pocket as I was carrying my bag.  
  
Perhaps the thoughts of the Dark Magician and my cards in danger from this sinister White Knight were the ones keeping me to continue foreward.  
  
We were walking into the graveyard. I noticed the Feral Imp was afraid. I wasn't. I always walked in cemetaries when I was feeling down. I felt a bit of comfort being near row by rows of gravestones. I looked around searching for my beloved black mage, hoping he was all right.   
  
Then my eyes fell upon a certain grave. I stopped cold in my tracks as I saw who it was. The Feral Imp and the Dark Rabbit turned around and faced me.   
  
"Hey Master..." the Feral Imp asked, "what's wrong?"  
  
I pointed to the gravestone for my reply. The two of them then went towards me as their eyes gazed upon the grimson slab of marble. The grave showed an image of a familiar friend. He was considered to be the 999th victim of the White Knight.  
  
It was Paul. My mentor and the one who got me interested in this card game in the first place. He said to me that the Dark Magician was a weak card, I proved him wrong. I fell onto my knees as I felt like I was about to cry as my eyes were on the cold gravestone.  
  
Why is Paul in the graveyard?   
  
I heard he was going to the Duelist Kingdom to face off the creator of this game, Pegasus J. Crawford. His dream was to become the greatest master duelist in this game. In order to do that, he had to defeat Pegasus. I know Paul can do it! Paul had the powers in his hands to defeat almost anything in his path! Paul can defeat Pegasus! I know he did!!!  
  
So...why is Paul in the graveyard?  
  
****  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos entered the city, seeking for his beloved master. Soon, he was going to show her just how much his wounded Master mean so much to him. He pondered what her blood will taste like.   
  
Then a figure comfronted the Magician.   
  
"Hate to ruin your fun," he said as he pulled his hat off and placed it on his shoulder, "but your loving master was seen in the graveyard looking for you with the Feral Imp and a Toon creature."  
  
"A Toon?!" the magician cried out. He hated that word more than he hated..."Pegasus".  
  
"You better hurry back to whence you were! We can't let the White Knight get a hold of her, especially with a almost powerful Golden Eye! All he needs is one more human soul...unless you do want him to go after her."   
  
"He better wish he was with his dead wife if he dares lay a finger on my beloved Master!"  
  
"Then be off!!!"  
  
The magician then headed back towards the graveyard via the shortcut. He wondered if he'll make it there. He went faster when he had images in his head of what if the White Knight came there first. He wasn't going let some cocksucker or anyone lay their hands on his virgin bitch!!!   
  
He hoped the Feral Imp was enough protection against the damned Toon.  
  
****  
  
"Why..." I said weakly, "why is Paul in the graveyard? Didn't he defeat Pegasus?"  
  
"So..." the Dark Rabbit said, "you know the White Knight's latest victim? Hmmm, he put up quite a battle, but he was just the same like Pharoah Yami...he abused his cards. Soon, with another reckless duelist soul...we shall never be abused by the humans ever again."  
  
The Feral Imp looked up in the darken skies above the graveyard.  
  
"Then it's hopeless for us to befriend humans," the Feral Imp muttered.  
  
"Exactly," the Dark Rabbit chuckled, "now you see why the White Knight wants to control all of the Shadow Realm. Let him control all of it, and all humans that abused us in this wicked game shall be destroyed."  
  
"But...I still like my Master, even though she is a bit like Pharoah Yami. So I won't give up on hope that there can be a chance for us to be with the humans, ya damned Toon!!! I believe my Master shall defeat the White Knight once and for all!"  
  
Feral....  
  
I couldn't believe it. A monster having more faith in me than I did for myself.  
  
The Dark Rabbit glared at the Feral Imp. Never have he been so insulted by a mere pesky imp! He quickly pulled a book from his back. The Feral Imp knew what that book the damned rabbit was holding does. It was how the Toons got in contact with the White Knight, by summoning out...  
  
The Shine Castle, home of the legendary leader of the Toons, the White Knight.  
  
"Oh yeah..." the Dark Rabbit cackled as he began to flip pages in the book, "we'll just see when I take both of you to the White Knight himself! Maybe you'll be his latest souls to steal for the Eye, especially your precious loving Master!!! Gyaahahaha!!!"  
  
"LAY OFF MY MASTER!!!" the Feral Imp hissed as he lunged towards the demented crazed Toon rabbit.  
  
I watched as I saw the Feral Imp tackle the rabbit creature. The sinister rabbit fought back and slashed at the imp with his sword. The Imp replied back, striking scars with his fangs and claws.  
  
The Feral Imp did his finishing move on the damned black toon bunny. He dashed towards the rascally rabbit and shoved him into the book. Yet....  
  
The book also taken the Feral Imp along for the ride. The book then shut itself and disappeared out of my site.  
  
The Feral Imp was no more.   
  
"Feral!" I cried out as I searched frantically for the book, the pesky rabbit creature, and my Feral Imp.  
  
There were nowhere to be found.   
  
"FERAL!!!!" my voice rang throught-out the rows of gravestones. Everytime I cried out that name, the reply came more silent.  
  
I fell onto the ground, rubbing the dirt in my face and mixing it with my salty tears. My hands then clutched onto piles of dirt and grass that it could hold into a fist. I wasn't any better than the White Knight. My wounds started to throb much worse than before.   
  
I am poor Master. I lost one of my creatures because I chickened out. Now Paul is fighting Pega...  
  
For fuck sakes, Vanessa!!! He's dead because you couldn't make it on the tourament on time!!! DEAD!!! It's all your fault!!!  
  
There isn't no such thing as a Duelist Kingdom! It's a deathtrap for people who think they're bigshots of the game! They lost their lives because they wanted power...and their cards were used against them!!!  
  
A deathtrap created by the White Knight!!!  
  
Dark Magician, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance to?!!! Damn you, Dark Magician! Why didn't you let me DIE?!!!!  
  
I cried softly to myself. Crying was the only thing I was actually good at.  
  
****  
  
The Feral Imp started to regain his conciousness. He then sat up as he place his clawlike paw on top of his head to ease the throbbing wounds on his head. He was well beaten up, but he can survive these bruises. His Master survived much worse and is alive and well.  
  
He grinned slightly. At least he taught that bloody Toon Rabbit never to mess with a Feral Imp and its' Master, especially if the Master has a really strong bond with the creatures, spellcasters, traps, and magic spells in her deck. Whoo hoo, that rabbit was gonna be out cold for days.  
  
The Feral Imp then looked around. Where the hell did the damned rabbit taken him and where was that rabbit anyways? Whatever this place is, it is really, really pretty looking.  
  
Was he actually in the Shine Castle? But if he is, should the Toons be here in the castle as well? Like the bizarre Blue Eyes Toon Dragon?  
  
He raised his head, lifting his nose in the air. Not a scent of a Toon wasn't around, but he was sure he was in the Master's realm. He smelled the scent of humans everywhere and...  
  
He sniffed the air again. The scent of the White Knight was here??!!! In the human realm?!! No way!!! So that damned rabbit was right! It's so easy to find a new human victim for the Golden Eye if you are in the realm where humans are almost everywhere!!!   
  
Damnit! How long has the White Knight lived in the human realm?! And how long will it be when the 1000 human victim shall be slained?!   
  
Three humans then approached the demonic cat rabbit creature. The Feral Imp kept sniffing, the one in the center of these trio of humans definately had the scent of the White Knight. He looked to see which human it was and his blue eyes widen in horror as he saw who it was.  
  
The one...the one that held the scent of the sinister White Knight, the human that was the ruler of the Toon creatures, and perhaps held the dark mystical "Golden Eye" that held the power to steal souls, human souls...  
  
It was the nice gentleman that found the Feral Imp in the park on the day of the tourament. The silver haired gentleman with amber eyes, yet covered the left side of his face with his hair to hide something from the world.   
  
The gentleman that made the Feral Imp's Master promised a duel if she ever sees him again.  
  
No...it couldn't be, it couldn't be him! He was too kind to be seen as the White Knight! It wasn't him!!  
  
The gentleman looked towards the horrified Feral Imp. The White Knight can do two things; steal human souls and turn creatures into those sick demented sadistic Toons. Since the Feral Imp was not human...  
  
OH SHIT!!! SHIT!!!  
  
The Feral Imp tried to back away from the "no so nice" gentleman. The gentleman pulled out the last book that the Feral Imp will ever laid eyes on.  
  
Toon World.   
  
The Feral Imp was definately no more when his eyes saw that demonic cartoonish-book from Hell.   
  
Master?   
  
No, he never had a Master. His Master left him to fend off the Dark Rabbit on his own...LEAVING HIM TO DIE IN THE PROCESS!!!!  
  
So she must die. Just like the rest of the Masters. All Masters were cold and heartless...   
  
And she was the coldest of them all!!! So she must die by the hands of the "Great Saviour", the legendary White Knight! She must become the last sacrifice to the powerful Golden Eye!  
  
The gentleman then looked at the other two as he presented his latest "Toon" creation, an actual living Toon creature...not a holographic one.  
  
"I give you," he said, "the Toon Imp."  
  
The creature grinned happily as he heard that name. He was going to like being a Toon creature after all and be ruled by the great White Kinght.   
  
****  
  
NOOO! Damn you White Knight for turning the smart wise cracking Feral Imp into a Toon! *cries*   
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	13. Even Chaos has a Heart to Love

Note: Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. I'll try to invoke a sex/romantic scene in here. Be careful though, it's my first time I'm writting one in my dark fics.  
  
Oh yeah, and Yugi will actually be some importance in this fic! Then again, he is some importance since he is the main character from this series. Duh!  
  
****  
  
Maybe I'm a coward  
I'm only scared of you   
Or maybe I'm just tired of living here   
I'm alive and I'm aware   
Of what's going on around here   
  
'Cause I'm a coward   
I'm neurotic   
I'm just tired of living in here   
I'm depressive I'm obsessive   
I'm just tired of living in fear   
  
Maybe my depression   
Is all in my head   
Maybe it's my obsession   
To feel sorry for myself   
  
I'm alive and I'm aware   
Of what's going on around here   
  
-Lyrics from "Coward" by Holly McNarland.   
  
****  
  
I must be sick in the head. Sometimes, I wish I was dead. Sick of playing this dark game.  
  
I have no use for life anymore, but I never had any use for life. I lost my faith in everything, I can't believe in what some books or people say anymore, and I was always abused...forced to know nothing about the simple joys of pleasure.   
  
Save for Cecilia, my only true childhood friend. She left me to seek out her true love with a young rich man...  
  
I never heard from her again. Did she hate me? I wouldn't be suprised if she did.   
  
Why do I live? Why do I continue to live like this? Let there be someone out there to give me my ever wanting death I truely desire! Take me away from another day of endless hatred from others!!!!  
  
Please let me die...  
  
Then, he came....The Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
****  
  
I was flat onto the floor, grasping onto the soil while my arms throb with the reminder of the thousand stabs wounds from Pandora's flying knives. The lanky masked gentleman wanted to summon his mage to create a lovely soft porn dark masterpiece.  
  
I hate Pandora, but not as much as I hate myself. I asked for his help with my "black magic problem" and he took it in a totally different prespective.  
  
Maybe I should be called the "virgin whore of the Dark Magician".  
  
I then felt a prescene, familiar to the first time I meet the Dark Magician, yet the person who arrived was just as sinister than Pandora' Dark Magician.  
  
"Master..." he said as he looked down at me.  
  
"Take my life..." I muttered as I forced my face into the ground, "you'll all become Toons if you let me be still be your Master."  
  
"What do you mean, Master?"  
  
"They got the Feral Imp, he's in the Shine Castle. He tried to protect me...but it's..."  
  
I then sat up, tears running down from my eyes. My face was almost covered in dirt...but I didn't care.  
  
"Paul is dead because I never made it to the tourament!" I cried as I looked up to the dark figure, "Feral is gone because he tried to protect me since I freaked out when I heard about the White Knight!! If you want to save this world, you must kill me!! It's all my fault that the White Knight is winning!"  
  
The figure was looking towards me.   
  
"Master..." he began as he held onto his staff, "don't blame yourself. It is not your fault that the White Knight sent his minions to attacked your allies."  
  
"No!!!" I whined as I crawled towards the figure weakly, "Take me now!!! End this endless cycle of pain I'm living! Release me from all this suffering!!!"  
  
The figure grinned slightly as he heard those words. I hope he does realized I am asking this common creature in the Shadow Realm to end my excuse for living in this fucked up world. I wanted death so badly.   
  
That's why he came, he was going to end my life...r-right?  
  
"I'll take you Master," he replied, "but not here, I don't want the others to see this. Now get up Master and I shall take you for a place where you shall be 'released'."   
  
I weakly obeyed the creature as I started to get up. Strange, he started to resemble the Dark Magician and yet he wasn't. He wore leather and strapped belts, his hair was jet black as there were markings near his eyes.  
  
I noticing he was smiling as he observed the weakness of his so called "Master". Why was he smiling for? I asked him to kill me!! Does he like taking delight in other people suffering by his hands?  
  
No matter. He then used his staff and teleported us elsewhere. I then closed my eyes as I knew I was going end up dead in the end...  
  
Yet I wasn't afraid anymore like I was before. I was ready to accept it.  
  
So why did I close my eyes for?  
  
****  
  
The Toon Imp was having a conversation with his true loving master Master, The White Knight. After seeing the "light" within that book, he seen what true monster his old pathetic master really was.  
  
Pegasus leaned forewards towards the Toon Imp from his seat, listening attentively towards what the cartoonish cat rabbit creature had to say.   
  
"Tell me," Pegasus said, "tell me about this retched Master you once had."  
  
"Master is a Grade A wimp!" the Toon Imp cackled, "She's a definate ragweed and an real idiot too! She creates the most powerful combos but never uses them! And she blames herself for everything!!"  
  
"I pity for the Dark Magician to side with that excuse for a duelist. She sounds even more pathetic than dear Kaiba-boy and Paul-boy."   
  
"Whoo! I say we kidnapped Darky and show him the 'light'! Show him that he has been wrong to ever love humans!"  
  
Pegasus then glared at the mongral toon creature. The Toon Imp then quickly bowed down in front of his loving Master, realizing the slight insult he just said right now.   
  
"I don't mean you my lord!" the Toon Imp cried out as he was knelted down, "You are one of the greatest humans we Creatures of Darkness can truely trust! Please, my lord! I shall do anything to accept your praise!! Anything!!!"  
  
Pegasus sat back down in his chair. His left eye began to shimmer a golden light as he looked towards his new creation.  
  
"There is one thing," Pegasus began, "you and your old master befriended a young boy."  
  
"Oh yeah..." the Toon Imp replied, "the cute boy that smells like a dead Pharoah Yami. What do you want him? He's just a friend of my ex-Master."  
  
"Well, that boy carries an item that is very similiar to the eye, a Golden Puzzle, or what it's normally called, the Millieum Puzzle."   
  
"What?! Did the boy steal that item from you, my lord?!!"  
  
"My men tried effortless to find that kid and his grandpa, the one who gave him the puzzle, with no results. Perhaps you may help retrieve that brat with puzzle since the kid knows you'll never do such a thing."  
  
"Then consider it done, my lord. I'll get that kid for you and his pesky little puzzle too!"  
  
****  
  
I reopen my eyes. I noticed I wasn't dead...yet. Damn it.  
  
As I sat up, I definately did notice I wasn't wearing any article of clothing. Someone had managed to clean off the dirt and removed all the bandages...revealing the sealed scars from Pandora's twisted cutting skills with knives.  
  
I quickly grabbed onto the sheet of blanket and quickly wrapped it around myself. I felt so shameful to even see myself nude!!! It was just as bad as those sick perverted thoughts I had resently.  
  
Yet...I did feel like I was enjoying myself. My face went red.  
  
No, you're just a stupid pathetic excuse for a person. Master Duelist, my ass! You couldn't defend against a Toon creature on your own! How the Hell are you ever going to fight off the White Knight if you're such...  
  
A coward?  
  
I clutched onto the blanket. That was the truth of my entire life that I never wanted to admit. I was really a true coward, but I never want to admit it. Is that why I couldn't take my own life when I had so many chances to end it?  
  
I then heard someone entering the room as I lowered my head. I think I knew who it was.  
  
"Master," he said.  
  
"W-why didn't you let me die?" I asked weakly, "Why am I still alive?"  
  
He smiled as he approached the bed, sitting onto the bed as he looked towards his halpless master.  
  
"I am going to 'take you' as you requested," he began as a grin slide across his lips, "but not as you wanted, my Master."   
  
Huh? What?!  
  
I raised my head as I looked towards him. He wasn't that bad to look at. His light blue skin did make him look more human, even though he was a creature of darkness. He also had features that exactly resembled the violet dark mage, yet his hair was raven black. His face was painted with black markings that ran down from his eyes.  
  
Why the hell am I staring at him?! This is wrong!! He could try to hurt you or even worse!!!  
  
"W-who are you?" I replied as I looked at him. His eyes seemed different, yet they showned the same mysterious depth that was found in Dark's eyes.   
  
"I am a form of your lovely Black Magician Master," he began as he started to advanced towards me, "yet a much stronger form. I am called the Magician of Black Chaos, yet you could call Chaos for short."   
  
"Uh...t-that's n-nice."  
  
Chaos?!   
  
My mind started to send an instant alarm throughtout my body! Chaos was known to be a dark entity that wanted the end of the world to happen. He only cared for suffering of mankind in by his own hands!!   
  
But if the Dark Magic...no, Black Magician is the Magician of Black Chaos, then does it mean that he hates me?! That his slight affection and helping me out from those situations were nothing but lies?! Did he ever...   
  
I gotta be loosing it or I realized that I wasn't actually needed at all.  
  
I didn't realized that Chaos had easily pushed me back on the bed and with his hands, he then began to remove the sheet of blanket that I had covered myself with earlier. I was confused when he gazing down at me with his catlike amethyst eyes. It almost as if he saw me differently than anyone else or I could see in myself.   
  
What was it? Tell me, I need to know.  
  
What did he see? His bruised corrupted cowardlike Master that was under him? A pathetic excuse for what should be called a "college virgin"?! I started turning red again and stayed still. His gazing onto my soft light peach naked fleash was starting to scare the crap out of me. I stayed still, afraid that if I might move a single inch...he may try to hurt me, just like the gothic Dark Magician did those weeks ago...   
  
Pandora was right. I was going to be a whore of the Dark Magician.   
  
"It is nice Master," Chaos replied as he looked down at me, "now please relax and let me give you what you constantly been longing for and it's not your death."  
  
It's not "death"?  
  
****  
  
The Toon Magician Girl and the Toon Dark Robot were heading home, carrying a round of indgrediants and a few tasty groceries for supper. If Bonkers, the spotted CopyCat that was one of the White Knight's favourite creatures didn't bump into his fellow Toon friends, then maybe they can come home earlier.  
  
But the Toon Magician Girl was glad that Robbie was really helpful in carrying her bags. she even noticed the mechanical toon turning red as he held onto those bags with extreme joy.  
  
Was Robbie in love with the childlike user of black magic?  
  
The two Toons then stopped. The Toon Magician Girl noticed the Dark Rabbit was sitting under the lamp-post. He looked hurt. That was odd. No Toon in Toon World was ever seen down or depressed. Every Toon was happy because they were ruled under the White Knight and not from the evil Master?!   
  
Are they?  
  
The Dark Rabbit, he was the White Knight's most lovable creature, a creation created from a childhood collection. The Dark Rabbit had a very strong bond with the White Knight than any other Toon in Toon World.   
  
In fact, he was the very first Toon created by the White Knight. Throughtout every battle the White Knight encounted with the vicious duelists, the Dark Rabbit was the winning commander and striking force that brought those duelists to their graves for the White Knight.  
  
She ran towards the Dark Rabbit as she knelted down towards him, looking at the depressed black bunny.  
  
"Darky," the Toon Magician Girl asked, "what's wrong? You look so down."  
  
The Dark Rabbit then turned turned to face the young magician girl.   
  
"The White Knight has used the Toon Imp to find Pharoah Yami's reincarnation," the Dark Rabbit muttered, "he has finally found the Pharoah and the Golden Puzzle."  
  
"Really?!" the Toon Magician Girl cried out, "And I haven't master my greatest spells to rid us of Yami once and for all!"   
  
"Don't worry. We're not going to get rid of the reincarnation. The White Knight ordered the Toon Imp and his men to seize the boy on the next follow two noons."  
  
"And not you? Wow, that's odd."  
  
The Dark Rabbit then started to ponder about that fight he had earilier, before the Feral Imp seen the light. What would make a creature risk his own life for a pitiful worthless Master Duelist like that girl?! Yami sealed all of them into these retched cards! He never cared for us!   
  
"But...I still like my Master," the voice of the Feral Imp said, "even though she is a bit like Pharoah Yami. So I won't give up on hope that there can be a chance for us to be with the humans, ya damned Toon!!! I believe my Master shall defeat the White Knight once and for all!"   
  
What was the connection with this girl? Was she actually like the ancient Pharoah Yami that created these games in the first place? Impossible! If she was, then she will be dead! Yet...the girl was much different than any Master or Duelist he encounted. If there are duelists like that...   
  
Then...why was there a graveyard of human souls for? What was it main purpose in the first place? It was heard to bring the Golden Eye to full power, but by tourmenting the duelists in the process. So many unanswered questions were swirling around the Dark Rabbit's head.   
  
Maybe "powering up" the Golden Eye was a bad thing afterall...was he nuts to think that?   
  
No. He was just a Toon, a Toon under the rule of the White Knight.  
  
"Hey Darky," the Toon Magician Girl said as she pulled the black rabbit back onto his feet, "come with us and share supper. You really need some cheering up."  
  
"Thanks," the Dark Rabbit replied as he gave a smile at her. The three of them then began to head towards the residance where the Toon Magician Girl now lives.   
  
Perhaps taking away that child born into darkness, a young sibling that was related with the Dark Magician, and bring the child over to the White Knight's side to raise her as a Toon was a good thing.  
  
She was the only Toon in ToonWorld that was a truely blessed creature.   
  
****  
  
Okay I need a cute Toon coupling. Who should the Toon Magician Girl be paired off with?  
A) The Toon Dark Robot/"Robbie"   
B) The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon  
C) The Dark Rabbit  
  
Please tell me in your reviews! Oh yeah, if you didn't know by now: Pegasus J. Crawford-Maximillion Pegasus *IS* the White Knight. Duh! And the Dark Rabbit knows something about the Toon Magician Girl's past. What is it? Duh duh duh...  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	14. Toons Aren't As Cute, Cuddly, and Funny ...

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.  
  
Tara was a high school bully in real life. She was the one who made my life in Pius X a bit closer to Hell. I think I made the Toon creatures more diabotical, sadistic, and derranged than expected...Yay for me! Funny Rabbit and Ruff Ruff McDog must hate me now. _;;;   
  
****  
  
"Did you hear?" one of the Toon Gemini Elves chanted as she danced around one of the rooms in the Shine Castle, "Did you hear?"   
  
"No I didn't hear," the other replied as she followed the other Toon Elf, "tell me please!"   
  
"As I hear, the White Knight has finally taken over the devious Kaiba Corp. Now with the power of one more soul, he can bring his loving wife back from the dead from a playing card. He shall become a God if he does that...making these cards come to life."  
  
"But I heard...that no man shall ever have the power to play God. One shall suffer great conciquences if he does so!"  
  
"If the White Knight needs various things to bring her back, then why does a mere ragweed child can do the same thing without those items?"  
  
"Yet this ragweed is different, she is a Master Duelist with a heart for her cards. She cares deeply for creatures and they care for her."   
  
"Really? A duelist with a heart? It that possible?"  
  
"If it is, then what we are doing...helping our Great White Knight powering up his 'Golden Eye' is very wrong! He must perish for his lustful sins and so shall we!"  
  
"But I like helping Pegasus-sama win his games! It feels like we have a purpose when we fight with him in his duels! We are his invincible loving army of Toons!"  
  
"We may look cute and really attractive...kinda funny and very charming."  
  
"But we are very deathly and extremely dangerous, and we can send your pitiful creatures to their graves!!"  
  
"So you must be very careful when you face us, the Toons, unless you want to be sent to the heavens above while you scream in vain."  
  
"We'll give you a lovely death for you and the creatures you've slaughtered. Your caseket for your graveplot will be a beautiful golden card."   
  
The two Toon creatures stopped their dancing and then both of the elven creatures clasped their hands in prayer...chanting their praise to the glorious White Knight.  
  
"So please dear Pegasus-sama," the elves said as they looked up into the celling, "go and challange this ragweed girl that dares defies your powers. She is a pitiful insult to your loving wife, an excuse for a striving artist and a lady too!!! Don't fall for her innocence for it holds a very dark past, which should be kept in secret!! Give her a jaggered battle that she shall never win! We Toons shall always be on your side while we watch you unleash the power of the mystical 'Golden Eye' and send this vile wretch to her grave!!!"   
  
****  
  
The Toon Dark Robbot was stirring the contents in a pot on the stove. Soon enough, the fellow Toons shall have their meal before they head off to bed. The Toon Magician Girl was near the Dark Rabbit, trying to mend some wounds that were covering the black rabbit's fur with her medical kit. She used a facecloth, bathed in warm water, to clean up these wounds.  
  
"Darky," Toon Magician Girl said as she was wiping the bunny's fur with the cloth, "what happened to you?"   
  
"Got in a fight with that Feral-boy," the Dark Rabbit muttered, "I deserved getting beaten up like this since I tempted his Master into bringing her to the White Knight."  
  
"You meet this Master that owes the Black Magician? Tell me, what is she like?"  
  
The rabbit looked towards the blonde hair girl witch.  
  
"She's really nice and attractive," the Dark Rabbit replied, "but she's very weak. If she continues this way, then she shall never defeat the White Knight."  
  
"All right!" Toon Magician Girl cried out, "Then we don't need to worry about anything! The Legendary White Knight shall have the Golden Eye at full power and we'll never need to worry about Pharoah Yami or Masters ever again! They'll be destroyed or enslaved by our great powerful leader!"   
  
Silence. The child looked at her Toon rabbit friend who didn't seem to reply to her.  
  
"Isn't it a good thing?" the Toon Magician Girl asked as she looked at the bunny once more.  
  
"I thought it was good thing for the Eye to become fully powerful," the Dark Rabbit began, "but after seeing that Master and the Feral Imp sacrificing his own life for her...I think I'm not so certain I want to see the Eye become fully charged by claiming the 1000th soul of a Master Duelist."  
  
"A creature sacrifice his life to protect his own Master from harm? But I thought we are destenied to hate the Masters for turning us pieces for this card game. Why would anyone of us do that? It's really strange."  
  
"It's very strange for even a creature that's kinda like us to protect those evil Masters. I wonder...if there's one Master that has the power like that, could there be more? I want to tell the White Knight about this. Maybe I'm wrong, but something in me tells me I'm not. I seen it in Seto as well!"  
  
"Seto?!! As in Seto Kaiba, the one that tries to opress our great leader?! I'm glad that he meet the same fate as the rest of the duelists! And I think Chi Chi is glad too!"  
  
(Author's Note: Yep. Chi Chi, the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon that really doesn't get along with Seto, makes an appearence in this fic, not to mention "Death to Mr. Jiggles". Henceforth the "dancing on the graves" from this demented Toon Dragon in earlier chapters. The Blue Eyes was dancing on Seto's grave. Ain't that cute?)  
  
"Hm... I hated him since he fought just like everyone else for some snobbish sofiscated bastard, but it seems he fought against the White Knight for another reason. The White Knight kidnapped his brother, so Seto was forced to battle him and lost pitifully."  
  
"What?! That can't be! We were taught that every Master and Duelist only challanged the White Knight for power, fame, and glory! So why would the White Kinght kidnap Seto's brother to make Seto fight him?? It doesn't make sense at all."  
  
"It's seem that there's more that meets the eye on our great master, the White Knight. Maybe he's collecting all those souls for another reason....but what reason could make someone or anyone kill hundreds of others for it?"  
  
Then the Toon Dark Robbot began making some mechanical chirps to catch his fellow Toons' attention. Dinner was ready.   
  
****  
  
"It is nice Master," Chaos replied as he looked down at me, "now please relax and let me give you what you constantly been longing for and it's not your death."  
  
It's not "death"?  
  
But I wanted death. Death seemed like the answer for this longing pain I was constantly in. Death was an instant relief that could release me from my own chambers of horrors. I longed for someone to kill me...  
  
I hate me. I hate myself.  
  
So why was I a coward to try to take my own life? Was I really searching for something else?  
  
I felt his lips pressed firm against mine. He finally managed to part my own lips and he drove his tongue deep within my mouth. What the hell was Chaos doing?!! This is definately not I had in mind!!! I wanted toture! Pain! Death!!! I tried to pull away from him, but he wrapped an arm around me as he pushed his tongue deeper with my mouth.   
  
My face began to flustered red as he continued with his devious tongue, licking ever part of my mouth with his cold wet tongue. What was he trying to do?! I felt he was trying to sofficate me this way, but why was I still breathing? It felt so nice, but...it was wrong.   
  
Stop it, please!!! I never wanted this! This is WRONG!!! WRONG!!!  
  
WRONG!!!!!  
  
****  
  
Chaos stopped whatever he was was doing. He finally tasted his loving Master. She tasted a bit bitter, yet an intoxicating sweetness that wanted him to continue on with that kiss longer than expected, almost driving He looked down at his lovely prize, hoping she was thankful to receive such a kiss that true maidens would die for.   
  
Instead, she was looking at him with greater fear than before. What did he do wrong?   
  
"Master??" Chaos asked, "What is wrong?"  
  
"W-what the hell were you doing?!" I asked frightenly, "What was that?!"  
  
"Oh a kiss, you should get used to them."  
  
"Please don't give them to me, I don't think I deserve them. I should be getting home."   
  
Chaos looked down at his Master dumbfolded. Can't deserve a mere kiss?!   
  
You life was full of pain! You were abuse and tanted by others! You body screams for wanting the blind pleasures that you cannot see!! Master, please don't be afraid and let me take you. Take you in these dark arms and you shall never be in pain ever again! It'll only get far worse if you're scared of it!!!  
  
But she was shivering as if that kiss was a fatel blow, just like everything else that was given to her.  
  
Chaos bit his lip. Making his Master love sex and let her become his very own was quite difficult than he intended it to be. Was she actaully raised knowing absolutely nothing about these simple pleasures?  
  
He wanted this ragweed beauty as his own. Why couldn't his Master see that?  
  
He then held onto the nude Master, rubbing his face on her chest. Her face went entirely red in shame that the seductive dark enchanter slide his wet tongue onto her soft bare breast. He then pressed his lips onto her light brown nipples, bitting it playfully.   
  
She was looking at him with confusion. Why was she doing such a thing to her? What the hell did he do it for? She even felt guilty for even wanting to continue whatever he was trying to do.   
  
"You win Master," Chaos purred, "I won't fuck you since you're not ready for it, but since you need protection from others, I'll sleep with you for this night. Perhaps, you'll realize that I won't bite and you'll learn to accept love one day...Master."  
  
Chaos playfully rested himself onto his Master chest, wrapping his arms around her firm waist. He closed his eyes and placed his head onto her chest. It didn't feel that bad at all for the jet black hair blue skinned mage was resting on top of his Master. It felt almost comfortable...in a very unusal type of way.   
  
I didn't get to sleep a wink at all that night.  
  
****  
  
The Dark Rabbit was staring at his hearty meal. It was quite an edible substance for the dinner the fellow Toons had created for him. Yet he wasn't that hungry...  
  
His mind was on the mysterious Golden Eye, the souls of the totured duelists, Seto Kaiba, the battle of with the Feral Imp, the finding of the reincarnated bastard called Yami, and...  
  
Her. The weak and almost worthless Master that had captivated the Black Magician's heart. After all these events he's been through...  
  
Is being a loyal Toon under the White Knight all right? She will surely loose to the great White Knight since her deck is filled with any common monsters that can be butchered up rentlessly by the Toons repeatedly. But...  
  
Her deck believed in her and she believed in her deck. With that strong bond with her loyal creatures, she was undefeatable. Only few duelists possess and believe in that ability, the White Knight was one of them. That's why his fellow Toons gave him such wonderful victories and praise his name as if he were a God to them.   
  
He is a God to them.  
  
This ability was called the "Heart of the Cards".  
  
If she dares challange the White Knight...the White Knight may not win. Even though he felt the White Knight was doing is seriously wrong...  
  
He did not want to loose his Master! Every single Toon are actually creatures that were abandoned and discarded from their previous Masters in duels. They were traded in for more worthless cards that will eventually get the same fate as well.  
  
(That why Toon World is endless. There's always a new page that's eagerly filling up by unwanted creatures. Perhaps, you should visit this wonderful world one day.)  
  
The White Knight then turned these creatures into creatures that were loved all over again.  
  
That's how the Dark Rabbit brought the Black Magician Girl, sister of the Black Magician, to Toon World. The girl's master abandon her since she wasn't any useful than a Dark Magician in the "game". The Dark Rabbit felt pity on the youngster's soul and brought her over over to meet the great White Knight in the Shine Castle.   
  
Hearing his case, the White Knight granted the black bunny's wish...by using the powers of Toon World to created a sweet innocent witch who knew nothing of this, nor of her brother. She became the Toon Magician Girl.  
  
Even if the White Knight becomes even more darker, sinister, and sadistic for his ever longing quest to be reunited with the one woman he ever did love...  
  
The Dark Rabbit will still, alongside his fellow Toon creatures, shall fight alongside the White Knight in the duels till his very own death! He didn't care if the Master or Duelist was kind or not! If it got in the White Knight's way...  
  
He or she should be deserved to die!!!!   
  
****  
  
I never told anyone where I was. When I returned home, I got yelled and bitched at by the others. Who would had saw that coming?  
  
I managed to hid the scars from the others and sooner or later, I was back continuing my solitude routine of going to the college and head back home, to receive another dosage of those damned screaming voices. It's amazing that my ears didn't seem to bleed....yet.  
  
My is life a living Hell...and I don't believe in Hell.  
  
I was carrying my bags and books as I entered the cafe. It looks to me that I wasn't the only one doiung a disappearing act. Paul never came back after his "tourament" with Pegasus, the creator and king of the cards. His presence almost made Paul and his deck seem very inferior in this game of dueling monsters. He was so well respected that no one dare laid a finger on this powerful player...  
  
It must be lonely being the "king" of the cards. You got everything at your fingertips and possible can buy off away your competitors. But...  
  
You never got any close relationship with anyone or the rest of society. You always had to stick around with the snotty spoiled brats that use their money to force the goverment to become a little pet pink poodle!   
  
No wonder some people cry out in vain that "capitalism sucks".   
  
Well Paul MacCartney, you were right. Money can never buy you love.  
  
I held onto my deck. The Magician of Black Chaos...  
  
I think he was getting to become a little to close. He was going too face for my pace to handle. Especially that he saw me naked!!! I'm even suprised that he was true to his word when I fell asleep...  
  
He never taken advantage of me for his sick amusement. That means he really does...   
  
My face turned red. My heart is set to be with the Da...Black Magician. I wish I can truely run up to him and tell him all my secrets I kept close to my heart.  
  
But I'm a coward. That'll never happen. If I weren't such a coward...Maybe Paul would still be alive to...  
  
"I challange you to a duel!" a voice cried out from behind me.  
  
I freaked out slightly. Duel?!! Oh shit!!! I complete forgot about about that promise! Damnit! If it wasn't for that stupid Padora and having the Magician of Chaos wanting me in bed, I could have made it to our duel! I turned around and held onto my deck to see who this challanger was, while my face turned back to normal.  
  
Hey guys, looks like some people will never learn.  
  
I looked away in dismay when I saw who it was. It was another fellow duelist that I befriended. He was new to the game, but Paul also helped him out.  
  
Zero.  
  
****  
  
Okay...I'm done. Still need ideas to do finish off "Death to Mr. Jiggles". Comments?  
  
Please review!!! Pretty please with a Cherrie on top?  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	15. The Boy in the Game Shop: Revisted

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Wheee...we'll get to meet Yugi again!  
  
I'm suprised that I haven't got the creator, Kazuki Takahashi, or die hard Yu-Gi-Oh fans calling me a whore for turning this series as a derange twisted sick view of life within a kiddie show.  
  
And to answer Indigo: No, the Dark Rabbit isn't as smart as the other Toons...he just has a very close bond to Pegasus. Do the words "Funny Bunny" mean anything to you?   
  
Yep, Dark Rabbit was an inspiration from Pegasus-sama's favorite childhood program. At least that what I thought when I was reading Manga version of Yu-Gi-Oh, Vol. 13. So I made the wrascally rabbit a bit knowledgable than the other Toons...but he's still a bad guy though.   
  
And I like rabbits. It was my very first stuffed toy I ever had, a replacement for actual affection from my parents. I still have it, which is why I'm pissed with the writers poking fun at Pegasus and his "Funny Bunny" obsession. *hugs her stuffed rabbit*   
  
Oh yeah, they are six types of suits I know so far for the Black Magician. Here I listen them down below:  
Manga Version-Dark blue suit, red rims, green skin, and blonde hair. Has markings at the side of his eyes.  
Anime Version-Violet suit, violet rims, peach skin, blue eyes, and violet hair.  
Movie Version-Black suit, green rims, white skin, and blonde hair.  
Pandora's Black Magician-Dark violet suit, gold rims, dark tanned skin, and silver hair.  
Magician of Black Chaos-Tight leather suit, coral straps, light blue skin, violet eyes, and jet black hair. Has markings underneath his eyes and on his chin. (Dominatrix Black Magician O.o;;;??)  
Black Mage-Suit and description looks like the anime version crossed over with Rammuah (FF7). Has white bread and mustache. Can't see his eyes though.  
  
Geez. If Discovery wants to do a documentary of the Black Magician...I'm their main cadidate for their research. *nervously grins*  
  
****  
  
He was standing in the royal throne room of his Master. He held onto his staff as he looked towards his Master, ruler and creater of these dark popular Shadow Games.  
  
Unlike the other creatures, the Black Magician always stood strong and confident of his great Master. That made him different from the rest of the creatures...  
  
The fact he could think for himself and vow his own life to his loving Master.  
  
"Black..." the young Pharoah said as he looked at his loyal subject, "the time has come."  
  
"What time, my lord?" the Black Magician asked as he bowed down.  
  
"My reign in this game seems to threaten the others, including the people within my court. In order to keep on ruling onto my kingdom, I must control these creatures. Perhaps by sealing all of you into a peaceful slumber."  
  
No...it can't be.   
  
"Seto was right. We are nothing by puppets for your amusement."  
  
"That's not true Black! I'm just saying that perhaps that all of you should be ruled by a Master, not as better as me...but shall take care of all of you."  
  
The magician of the black arts turned around and lowered his head.  
  
"So..." the Black Magician began as he started to shead some tears, "giving all that I had just to be with you...becoming one of the greatest spellcaster in the entire game...."   
  
The Pharoah looked at the Black Magician.  
  
"I'm sorry Black Magician," he said, "in my position and my people threaten by my creatures...I cannot be in love one with one of my creatures. The people will think I'm insane. This is the only way I can protect all of you! Black, you must understand this that..."  
  
Yes, by making us become your pleasure toys and twisted our hearts like a jaggered knife!!!   
  
The Black Magician then started to leave the room. He had enough and didn't want to hear more of this heart-wretching bitter truths that were spewing out from the tri-colored amber eyed Pharoah. The Pharoah tried to stop him, with failed attempts. He thought Masters were better...  
  
But they were never really were. They were only humans with higher greed for power.   
  
Yami...the Black Magician thought ah he clutched his staff, I know you betrayed me...forced me to love another Master, but don't you dare forget...  
  
I shall forever love you.   
  
****  
  
Darkness.   
  
It was his new home now. His Pharoah had made it like this. Never will he see those amber colored dark eyes of his loving power crazed Pharoah ever again. He had sealed himself away from the world. Even though the world was praising his image.   
  
He also noticed that a young man began taking notes of this legendary dark game. It was the begining of a very long and tiring task of drawing ever single creature created from the dark tablets ectched years ago.  
  
He was called The "White Knight", the bringer and creater of the realm that all creatures were living now, instead of utter darkness. The creatures felt a sense of belonging when living in a world that was almost identical to the realm that the humans lived.   
  
Especially those sick demented Toons.  
  
The humans called him Pegasus, or his familliar nickname "Maximillion Pegasus". He caused no trouble to the creatures and the creatures caused no trouble to him.  
  
The Black Magician hated Pegasus. Period.  
  
Pegasus stolen his sactum of total darkness. He liked living with the others. He liked the realm as it was before...  
  
Nothing but darkness. Darkness fled everywhere.  
  
The Black Magician looked up in the skies, the only thing that was considered to be dark. Soon the White Knight shall reach a thousand victories...  
  
A thousand human souls...forced to be forever tormented in the Graveyard for the rest of their pitiful lives.  
  
He did not want his new coward hearted Master to become the thousandth victim.   
  
****  
  
Zero looked at me.  
  
"Hey Vanessa," Zero asked, "you look like you're not mood to play. And where's your Feral Imp friend?"   
  
Feral...  
  
"He's at home sleeping," I replied to cover the truth. The Feral Imp was gone. Taken away while fighting the Dark Rabbit in order to protect me.  
  
Stupid Rabbit.   
  
"Oh. That's odd, Feral Imps never seem to be sleeping type, especially yours."  
  
"Yeah, well Feral is."  
  
Zero looked at me again.  
  
"Vanessa," Zero began, "have you ever wondered why you have this power of bringing these cards to life?"  
  
"Sometimes," I said, "maybe having this power means I actually have a purpose in life than being everyone bitch."  
  
"Vanessa..."  
  
"I'm just glad I have friends with me wherever I go now. I really like having friends..."  
  
"Hey, where were you the last couple of days? Some of us were really worried about you."  
  
Worried? Were they really worried about me? No, that can't be. If my parents were worried about where I was, why did they...  
  
I wanted to break down on the spot crying in front of my friend. Instead, I looked back at him and gave him a weak faint smile.  
  
"I was home. Mom needed help in something."  
  
Liar.  
  
"Oh. So, you still want to play?"  
  
"Not really. I fell like my mind is unclear right now for a duel."  
  
"Hey, how about we go to the game store? Maybe we'll boost our decks with some Dark Magicians, nee?"  
  
I chuckled slightly. Zero thought my passion with the Dark Magician was alarming cute and funny. It's not everyday you see a typical duelist to have a deep desire for one of his or her cards.  
  
Or having that card having an extremely deep desire for wanting to be with their loyal Master. One day, I'll probably won't be afraid...  
  
Then again, I am a coward. I'm neurotic. I'm just tired of living in here. I'm depressive and I'm obsessive....  
  
I'm just tired of living in fear.   
  
"All right. Let's go Zero."  
  
And so we started to leave the cafe and headed out towards the local game shop.  
  
****  
  
Three figures were walking down a ancient tomb. Two were cloaked in robes while their leader was a young tan man, holding a rare golden object and was leading the way. There were carvings on the walls that were telling the tale that a golden eagle was residing within these tombs, sleeping peacefully and protected the natives from harm.  
  
They have found out who that legendary golden eagle was residing in this tomb was...  
  
The Sun God, Ra.  
  
"Ra!" the man cried out as he raised his object, "I summon you to come forth and present your power, Oh Great God! I have come to don you as it was destined to be!"  
  
The room went entirely dark. The three travellers were looking all over the place. It didn't take no time for the creature residing in the tomb to make itself known. A set of eyes looked down at the three human. A voice, heard to deften sinful men was heard through-out the dark ancient tomb.   
"Isthar Clain..." the voice began, "Guardians that protects us from the Pharoah Yami and his vicious court. You have done well in donning my Dragon brother, Osiris, and your sister has done well in donning my Giant brother, Obilisk."  
  
"Yes we have Ra," the man replied as he bowed down, "and I wish to don you as I did with Osiris."   
  
"That cannot be arranged. Only one person is worthy to don us, the God Cards. I have found someone, something from these natives' bloodline has shown me such worthyness to don my power. She is not of this great clan, but she had been proven worthy to accept my power. Therefore, I accept to let this person don me."   
  
What?!  
  
The young man gripped onto this object, glaring at the winged creature.   
  
"You do what I say, ya damned God!!" the man hissed, "My family protected your holy hides for three centuries and yet you refuse my greatest offer?!!!"  
  
"You wish for only victory and not gaining the pontential to wanting the victory," the voice growled, "therefore I cannot accept being donned by you or anyone else in your clain. The Shadow Games were not ways to gain power or control. This is how Pharoah Yami died. No one in the Isthar Clan had shown me that they are acceptable or even worthy of accepting my power."  
  
"How dare you say such things?! After all we do for you!!!"  
  
"Do not anger me, young one. Unless you wish to have the same fate as that descive Pharoah."  
  
The creature was bearing out his talons as he glared at the young man. The man went into a defensive position. If he was going to fight off a God...  
  
So let it be.   
  
"Malik please!" one of the cloaked cried out, "I don't wish for you to end like that!! You must please stop this."  
  
The man then looked at the creature again, lowering his defense. His sister and servant were the only one that truely cared for him...and like a brother, he cared for them as well.   
  
"Very well Ra," he replied with a slight devious smile, "go and don this one worthy of your power, the one you 'accepted' to don you. This person won't last long, whoever she is. And if she isn't proven worthy at all, I wouldn't be surprised if you came crawling back to me for being donned."  
  
"We'll see..." the God replied back at the young man, "we shall see."   
  
****  
  
The door of the local gameshop swung open, letting two of its' local customers come in the store. The owner looked up towards the two and greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Ah..." he said, "your Yugi's friends. He's been worried since you never see him. I'll see if I can get him."  
  
What?! A short 15 year old teenager worried about me?! That...is odd.   
  
"Yo..." I replied as I waved at the owner in a greeting gesture.  
  
Zero looked at me.  
  
"So is this the Yugi that beat the living hell out of Paul in a duel?" Zero asked.  
  
"Yep," I commented, "he wanted to go so badly to the tourament, but he couldn't go."  
  
"Meh, the tourament wasn't that great. Only Paul was actually good from the rest of the players, but you can make a real difference since your creatures do come to life and are definately not holograms."   
  
"Not to mention my Magician of Black Chaos tried to have 'fun' with me."   
  
"Really? What type of fun, may I ask?"  
  
I turned red slightly. No way I was going tell one of my friends about having "fun" with Chaos, especially if the planned "fun" was almost a little too intimate for my taste.  
  
But you gotta love him. If I didn't have him or and other of my creatures, I'll never have such great allies in my duels I play in.  
  
I wonder....  
  
Why do I have this power? I know I have interests in Ancient Eygpt, but I doubt they are stong enough for me to hold this power. If you date back my ancestry, it'll lead you to the time of where Aztecs ruled Mexico with their blood letting rituals and were haltered by the Spainards.   
  
What is its' true purpose of this? Can I use it to help others? But why me? Why out of all the duelists in the world am I the one given the ability to bring these creatures to life?  
  
Why??? Why me?  
  
"Hi!" a familiar voice from behind us cried out.  
  
Both of us started to freak out. I turned around to see who it was.  
  
And to my suprise, it was the kid. Sweet innocent little kid with light violet eyes and had a golden triangle around his neck. Sometimes I wonder how a little kid like him got addicted to a game where everyone only cares about power and glory...  
  
Maybe he sees this game different than I see it. Maybe it was only intended to be a game of entertainment.  
  
Zero was looking at the young lad in confusion. This was Yugi?! A tri-colored hair boy with violet round eyes and was almost really short person.  
  
"I'm glad you're back!" the kid cried as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Your friends never told me where you been."   
  
"Uh..." I began, "thanks?"  
  
The door swung open once more. Two gentlemem in dark suits and wearing shades entered the quante gameshop. Both of them were smiling to themselves, realizing they have found "the boy with the Golden Puzzle" once more.  
  
Who were these people? All three of us and the owner looked at these people.   
  
The two men then went to the side as another figure crawled into the shop. No...it couldn't be.  
  
I watched as I saw what had entered just now. Soft green furlike skin, long lopsided rabbit ears, and clawlike paws. It was the Feral Imp all right!   
  
Yet...it looked like a cartoon version of it? What the??!!!  
  
The creature grinned as he looked at us. Yugi then gripped onto me, almost rubbing his face in me. I guess the kid was afraid of these guys, whoever they were.  
  
"Congradulations!" the imp creature cried happily as his ears flickered, "By Pegasus-sama's orders, you three are to be sent immediately to his mansion at the Duelist Kingdom!"  
  
"What?!!!" Zero cried, "Pegasus?! As in the creator, Pegasus J. Crawford, and highest undefeated Master Duelist ever! He has 999 victories and he wants to meet us?!! Some people from an urban hick town upstate?!"  
  
"Ya got that right, kid! And he's going to meet you. Maybe you three can make him become undefeatable by giving him his 1000th victory."  
  
I saw the look of the Feral Imp's eyes. I knew what does go there, Feral! The only reason that Pegasus remains undefeated because the White Knight comes and kills Pegasus' opponent!! Don't lie!!! I saw those graves and I can hear their screams!! They want out of it but can never get it!!!  
  
Their agonzing screams of terror and wanting to be released from this damnation?!! They keep on their screaming...  
  
Screaming...  
  
SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The cartoon imp then looked back at the two gentlemen as he grinned deviously.  
  
"Get them," the imp said, "do whatever it takes, but do get them, especially the boy and the ragweed lady."  
  
****  
  
Whoo! Next up...meeting the Creator of the Game and almost near the ending point of this sadistic dark fic. Wheee!  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	16. The Beginning of the End: Part 1

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Some hints of the ending if this fic were shown in Milk.  
  
****  
  
Pegasus looked at the window. He had gotten information from his loyal guards that they were bringing the boy and the ragweed as of now.  
  
He will have everything in his grasp. The puzzle, the woman, the cooperation...  
  
Finally this lovely Golden Eye was going to be paid off. The power surging from taking those 999 souls caused the eye to glimmer, pulsating with raw power...  
  
Yes, all will be according to plan. Soon all of this will end. He will get what he truely desires and nothing can stop him...   
  
"But it's wrong..." a childlike voice replied.  
  
He turned around. Where was that voice coming from? That voice sounded so familiar. It almost sounded...  
  
Like his own?  
  
"How can you say you're doing it for her?!" the voice screamed, "You hurted a lot of people when you got that eye and you're even gonna hurt Cecilia's friend too by blamming her that she did it! I don't want that!! Give those souls back!!! Give them back now!"  
  
"Shut up!" he hissed, "And let me take control!!! You don't know how..."  
  
"I know...and I understand this. Please stop this."  
  
He growled as the Golden Eye unleashed its' power, silencing the voice. The voice screamed in vain...never again to dare defy the powerful eye again.  
  
Before the voice left, its' final whispers were "cecilia-chan...vanessa...i'm sorry..."  
  
He then looked up. His right amber eye was no longer a comforting human eyes. It was cold and heartless, unhuman at all.   
  
The Golden Eye had finally taken control of its' owner and his vessal.  
  
"Finally..." Pegasus said to himself, "you have finally disappeared."   
  
****  
  
The cartoon imp then looked back at the two gentlemen as he grinned deviously.  
  
"Get them," the imp said, "do whatever it takes, but do get them, especially the boy and the ragweed lady."  
  
And the men did. The young boy was almost paralyzed as one of the gentleman was approaching him and seized the tri-color boy. The other grabbed Zero, who seemed to be struggling relentlessly.  
  
"Hey!" Zero cried, "let go!!!"  
  
I look towards the Feral Imp.  
  
"Feral!!" I cried out, "Cut it out! This isn't like you at all!"   
  
"No, you cut it out! Cut being the cowardlike Ragweed!!! I've see the truth of your guise, by great Pegasus-sama's blessing!!!"  
  
"Feral...you were capture by the Dark..."  
  
Before I could continue, the imp unleashed his claws and I was thrown down, leaving me knocked out, slamming into a card shelf. Zero and Yugi watched as the owner of the shop tried to get some aid. Yet there was nothing he could do.   
  
The two boys watched it all...  
  
Pain, how I miss thee.   
  
"VANESSA!!!" Yugi cried out as the guard held him down.  
  
Another suited guard appeared and picked up the fallen girl as if he was pulling out ragweeds from a flower bed. The imp looked towards the three guards.   
  
"Let's go," the imp growled, "we've got what we came for."   
  
****  
  
The Dark Rabbit looked out of the window from the guestroom. The rising sun had gave its' vibrant light to the Toon like town. It was just the start of a brand new day...  
  
Of a town run by heartless demented Toons.  
  
But the black bunny didn't care for that. He was gazing at the center of this "pop-up book" toon fantasy town...the Shine Castle.   
  
The Shine Castle was the essence for the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, for the pesking three foot tall legendary dragon will actaully feel stronger and much powerful than a true Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was the home of their Toons' leader, The White Knight.   
  
Yet it was the home of sone non Toon creatures such as the Dark Eyes Illusionist, The Thousand Eyes God, and...  
  
The Relinquish.  
  
But...  
  
There was another creature that was sealed behind the pearly white walls of the castle, another creature untouched by the White Knight for it needs a duelist who has the heart...  
  
That creature was the legendary golden bird....  
  
The God Card, Ra. Could it be true? Could the card actually be within that castle? Could it also be the reason why the White Knight is acting like this?!  
  
The God must be released!!!  
  
It needed a duelist other than the White Knight to use its' great power. The rabbit warrior was going to go into that legendary castle and seized that rare card. He had heard news that the White Knight has caught his victim. It was only a matter of time for their leader to seize the 1000 soul for his ever greedy eye.  
  
He sheathed his sword. This bunny was going to do something that was unthinkable for any Toon to possible do. He started to leave the room, ready to take on a quest that may end his life under the White Knight's care.  
  
Then someone came and comfronted the rabbit at the doorway.  
  
"Dark," the Toon Magician Girl asked, "where are you going?"   
  
****  
  
Two young girls were talking to each other. One was older and a lovely rich vibrant blonde, whiler the other was a very young long haired brunette wildflower. They were just saying their farewells.  
  
"You'll come back?" the young girl asked as she looked up at the blonde with her big brown eyes.  
  
"Of course I will," the blonde girl replied with a smile.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Here, take this, a token of our promise."  
  
She then handed the small girl a heart shape glass stone and placed it into the palms. It shined a shade lustrous pink as the word "courage" eatched onto it. The child looked at the small stone, gazing as the petit beauty the stone shown.  
  
"With this," the older girl said, "nothing can defeat you, but you have to believe in yourself."  
  
"It's...pretty," the young girl replied, "but I have nothing to give you back."  
  
"Yes you do, you have the promise you told me to keep; the promise of me coming back to you, along with my true lover."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Good-bye Vanessa, I shall never forgety you, Vanessa..."  
  
"And I won't forget you too, Cecilia-chan!"  
  
The two girls finally said their farewells...  
  
Yet neither girl knew that this shall be the last time they will ever see each other.  
  
****   
  
Short...ain't it? Oh and here's something for thought. Yugi's Yami kills three-four people in the first manga of Yu-Gi-Oh. Ain't that a bitch?!  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	17. Daddy Dearest

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.   
  
There are some lyrics from Matthew Good Band's "Going All The Way" and a line from "Silent Hill". Enjoy.  
  
****  
  
"Daddy..." the voice of the phone cried out weakly, "where are you?"  
  
That's a question I've been asking myself...  
  
Where is my dad? Why does he do this?  
  
My father, my father...  
  
He liked me...  
  
WHEN I WAS NOT THERE!!!!  
  
Hey Dad, I befriend a millionare who created Duel Monsters.  
  
Silence.  
  
Hey Dad, I wrote a fic and everyone is loving it. I got it up to 65 reviews.  
  
More Silence.  
  
Hey Dad...  
  
Even more Silence.  
  
And a yell for wasting my time on drawing and writing.  
  
My father, my father...  
  
HE KILLED ME. HE KILLED ME WHEN I WAS NOT THERE.  
  
In fact, he already killed me quite a lot. He killed the true me. Every time I write or draw, I shall know one thing...  
  
It's not good enough for him. It'll never be good enough for him. No matter how much effort I put up in my works.  
  
He'll easily discard them. This why I am not in an art course.  
  
I had a dream last night. I dreamt I was dueling against this Pegasus guy and actually winning. I had faith in my cards and everyone I knew had faith in me to win...  
  
Save my father...who looked at me as if I was playing a childish game.  
  
FOR FUCK SAKES, I'M TRYING TO SAVE THE DAMNED SOULS OF THE WHITE KNIGHT!!! I HAVE TO DO IT, BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL!!!   
  
Can't you at least ACCEPT THAT?!!!!  
  
Silence.  
  
Sometimes I'm talking to myself when I try to talk to my father. I wish I could grab the bloody kitchen knife and stab the mexican bastard till he howls in pain.   
  
But I can't. He is my father....the only father I'll ever had.  
  
Maybe that's why I'm so hostile when my beautiful lovely black mages "touched" me in ways that I felt all my pain was gone...  
  
FUCK IT!! I CAN'T EVEN FUCK THE MAN I LOVE STRAIGHT!!!  
  
Dad, I hope you're happy. You've made one of your girls a slut and you constantly kill the other by yelling and screaming in her ears. I'm partly blinded and deaf because of you...  
  
And you continue...  
  
Rippping me to pieces.  
  
And I can't fight back.  
  
Because, not only have you reduced my body to a souless husk what is considered "brainless" in your views. You turned my own self against me, forcing me to live like a cowardlike hermit along with the cats, and can't do nothing about it to change it.  
  
Because you already killed me.  
  
Need drug...  
  
I hate you for that.  
  
I hate you.  
  
I hate you...  
  
I HATE YOU!!!!!  
  
"And if there's mothing left to die for..." a voice chanted on the radio, "and all this 'our beauty' is just decay. And if there's nothing left to die for. Then you and me...let's go out. Going all the way...."  
  
Duelist Kingdom...here we come. 


	18. Novocaine For The Soul

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah. I should warn you that this and the following chapters afterwards shall have a horny bisexual Chaotic mage, violence, bloody scenes, swearing, and more dark stuff. It will get very dark and somewhat distrubing for some folks...  
  
So if those catorgies above make you squimish or afraid....STOP READING THIS FICCY!! If you never played Konami's Silent Hill series, then I highly suggest you STOP READING. This is a dark fic. It's not some "Mary Sue" fic that has a happy ending.   
  
(This is where you should get a stuff animal to hold while reading or mommie or daddie to be with you while reading.)  
  
Cause in the end...WE ALL FALL DOWN!!!  
  
.....  
  
Fine. If this fic causes you horrid images and nightmares, don't come bitching, banning, and flamming me because I've gave you ya warning about this ficcy...  
  
But you morons ignored it. And you're the same idiots that acusse me of being "Mary Sue".  
  
By the way, Milk was delete. I WILL NOT POST IT UP SO I CAN BE BANNED AGAIN!! If anyone can tell me who was the bloody asshole who dared blocked me...I would like to know.  
  
I like writting dark original chars sadistic fics that features a part of my life with tragic romances. If you don't like them, then DON'T READ IT!!! I'm the one expressing my pain! Not your or a fictional "Mary Sue". Lay off if you don't wanna read it!!!  
  
And a bit of Mexican legend. What does it do with this fic? Read ahead! Also, the Toon Dark Robot is the "tooned" version of the Cannon Soldier.  
  
Before I continue. The "Eagle" is truth...sorta. Mexico City was indeed founded when the Aztec Gods gaved their people a sign of where they should stay, which was a golden eagle eating a snake on a cactus. I decided to use that symbol to represent 2 Egyptian Gods.  
  
Apepi, who is the Serpant of Darkness, is known as Ra's greastest enemy. He goes into constants battles with the falcon God. He shall be the snake that is devoured by the eagle. The Eagle is Ra, which I based the legendary bird on what Ra does look like in the Yu-gi-oh series, not the God.  
  
Not to mention, Aztecs, Incas, and Mayas were considered to be the North American version of "Egyptians" for some time. But...their pyraminds weren't used for tombs....  
  
They were mostly used for sacrifices...blood sacrifies.  
  
Human sacrifices.  
  
Another thing. I want an ASPB on fans and fansites based on Pegasusd J. Crawford. I'm getting bloody pissed with reviewers saying he's a sadsistic pyscho rapist...blah blah...  
  
THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! HE'S A VERY INTERESTING CHARACTER INDEED!!! I've read the manga and I like Pegasus. He is not what the people say he is. Email me please if you wanna give me your two cents on how a lot of people are bashing the "creator of Duel Monsters" and the rare God Cards.   
  
Finally...  
  
If this fic gets a review or flame saying that it's some lame-o "Mary Sue" cliche or I get blocked again...  
  
I'M DELETED MY ENTIRE ACCOUNT...PERMINATELY.  
  
If you wanna see the "Mary Sue" fic I write, see fics that have "Chi Chi" in them. It's a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon that can do whatever he wants and duel whoever he wants. I find Chi Chi being perfect for "Mary Sue" cliche than this fic and the main character.  
  
Oh yeah, Chi Chi doesn't like Seto, which is ironic. One of Seto's prized Blue Eyes turns into a Toon and goes against him. Kinda like the TV show. I like Toon Dragons. I also like Toon Mermaids because she got bigger boobs, compared to the Red Archery Girl.   
  
Mai...  
  
I'm so so with her. She is the only female duelist that made it to Pegasus Castle...but god damn! She manipulates Jou, Ryzuki, and Yugi while she duels them. I like playing fair than using beauty tactics to lure my opponents. That's why I don't like her.  
  
And after all of that, go to my anti Chibi Usa site. Has a real pretty layout of the Dark Magician...wheee!  
  
URL: http://www.angelfire.com/realm2/anti_c_u/  
  
****  
  
Life is hard   
And so am I  
You better give me something....  
So I don't die   
Novocaine for the soul...  
Before I sputter out...  
  
-Lyrics from "Novocaine for The Soul" by Eels   
  
****  
  
The savage clan of natives were wandering in the luchious habitants, searching endlessly for a home. They weren't wanted anywhere and nature Their deities would finally show a sign that the clan was looking for.  
  
In the depths of the marshy wilderness...the sign had appeared.  
  
The savage sign of the Golden Eagle....  
  
The clan watch from a distance as they saw the fierce and most powerful, yet strangely beautiful winged eagle in front of them. His dark feathers were almost tainted with the color of gold. It was if his feather-like body was nothing but golden living statue. Could this hawk be almost a part of the golden sun?   
  
The clan saw the mystical bird, who was perching on a cactus plant, snaring a black snake within it's golden encrusted beak.   
  
And the bird took noticed of the natives. He gave a glanced upon the ragged savage clan who watched him devouring a snake. These people did not flinced as they watched the bird showing a horrid  
  
The eagle liked these people. They were so innocent, so tender, yet they didn't even flinced at the great brulity the sun hawk was doing.   
  
The eagle grinned slightly.  
  
These people were worthy of his protection...his aid...his blood.   
  
The eagle spreaded out his wings as the clan fell onto their knees. The bird emmited such as amazing lustrious shine, which caused some people of the clan to be blinded by the light as if they were actually staring into the sun.  
  
The eagle then began to flew off, holding the rest of the snake in his tainted golden talons. The clan watched as the golden creature flew into the skies, heading towards another uncharted destination.  
  
Not one person from the clan knew that this wasn't an ordinary hawk that was devouring an ordinary snake.   
  
For is was the great powerful and legendary Ra, showing his triumphant defeat over the damned Apepi, the snake of darkness, once and for all! He showed his fierce gain to a bunch of strangers who almost seemed very similiar to the old worshippers from the mother land.   
  
So these people were what the new world offered as a replacement for "Egyptians".  
  
The bird was never seen again.   
  
Yet the clan did not care. They were pleased from this vision...and would use this symbol in their culture, branded it as their national symbol...  
  
Showing strength and beauty within the savageness of a golden eagle.  
  
The clan finally found a home.  
  
And this is how the city of Mexico was born.   
  
****  
  
He sheathed his sword. This bunny was going to do something that was unthinkable for any Toon to possible do. He started to leave the room, ready to take on a quest that may end his life under the White Knight's care.  
  
Then someone came and comfronted the rabbit at the doorway.  
  
"Dark," the Toon Magician Girl asked, "where are you going?"   
  
The black eared dark fiend turned to face the purely innocent child magician. She looked at the furry rabbit creature with her big green eyes. She gripped onto her small magicial rod as she looked at the black bunny.   
  
"I'm going to the Shrine Castle to get the legendary sleeping God..." the rabbit replied, "the God Card Ra."  
  
"You can't be serious!!! The Shrine Castle is protected by Chi Chi, not to mention the dark zero creatures as well!!! You'll be killed!! And what will the White Knight think when he sees his most trusted Toon going against his will?!!"   
  
"If I don't do anything...then we'll all be killed. The madness of that Golden Eye has to be stopped. Maybe the deity that sleeps in the castle is the only key to end all of this."  
  
"But you're still not going..."  
  
The rabbit looked at the girl.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
His reply was said as the Toon Dark Robot appeared, giving a mechanical chirp as it looked towards the rabbit.   
  
"If you don't bring us along," the Toon Magician Girl replied, "we can help you get that card! I know some really good spells that can help us too! It'll be less dangerous if we all go together in the castle."  
  
The rabbit sighed. The girl was right. There was a better chance for three Toons to get the card than one...  
  
But there was a chance that the White Knight shall be very destructive with his precious Toons if he gets a hold of this information.  
  
****  
  
"Ugh..." I muttered as I was started to get up.  
  
The pain had sided down...or maybe someone gave me shots of novacaine. Or whatever fucked up drug they gave me to keep me away from the pain I wanted.  
  
Novocaine for the soul....before I sputter out.  
  
"Vanessa!!!" Yugi cried, "You're all right!"  
  
The young lad wrapped placed his arms onto me and was glad to see me getting up. I didn't like this. I felt something strange about this tri color hair violet eye boy, which I didn't like. I don't like this at all!   
  
Kid, get off me. I don't want to get hostile and accidently bite your head off!!!  
  
Zero looked at me.  
  
"What happened to your imp?" Zero asked.  
  
I looked at the blonde while the kid rested on me. I then pulled out my deck from my pocket, the standard 40 I play with, with a few extras. With some trades and such, I managed to get a pretty decent deck.   
  
"It's a long story," I said, "you won't believe me if I told you what happened to my favorite little fiend."  
  
"I see."  
  
I decided to take a look at the deck I have so far collect. At least my collection isn't as big as the other players that I know!!   
  
-MONSTERS-  
Celtic Guardian, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Harpie's Brother, Sonic Bird, Dark Magician, Ryu Ran, Diamond Dragon/Hyozanryu, Magician of Faith, Witch of the Black Forest, Hoshiningen, Witch's Apprentance, Summoned Skull, Time Magician, Mystical Elf, Beaver Warrior, Lord of D, Dragon Piper, Stern Mystic, Kuriboh, and The Bistro Butcher.  
  
-TRAP-  
Magic Drain, Graverobber, Solomon Judgement, Gift of the Mystical Elf, Reverse Trap, and Waboki  
  
-MAGIC-  
Dian Keto the Cure Master, Horn of Light, Horn of the Unicorn, Monster Reborn, Dark Hole, Flute of Summoning Dragon, Shield and Sword, Raigeki, Chorus of Sanctuary, Yami, Books of Secret Arts, and Dark Pendant  
  
-???-  
THE GLORY OF THE RIGHT HAND OF THE KING and THE GLORY OF THE LEFT HAND OF THE KING   
  
-BACK UP DECK (22)-  
Petit Dragon, Mr. Volcano, Spellbinding Circle (Trap), Reinforcements (Trap), Prevent Rat, Silver Fang, DarkFire Soldier #2, Heavy Storm (Magic), Dark Zebra, Change of Heart (Magic), Succubus Knight, Man-Eater Bug, Giant Soldier of Stone, Whitty Phantom, Wingweaver, De-Spell (Magic), Fissure (Magic), Trap Hole (Trap), Trap Master, Card Destruction (Magic), Magical Hats (Trap), and Koumori Dragon  
  
(Author's Notes: Yes. They are all real official cards, save for the two cards given to players by Pegasus in his castle.)  
  
What?!!!   
  
I looked at the deck again. Where I placed my ritual summon of the Black Chaos and the leather cladded mage in my deck...  
  
Those "glory of the hands of the king" cards were in their places instead. What were these cards any...  
  
These cards caught my eye...just like the the lovely black mage did...  
  
But much differently.  
  
One card, "The Glory of the Right Hand of the King", showed a lovely picture of a treasure chest...reavling the hoards of gold and jewelery within the heavy. It was almost gazing into a dream theives wanted to have. Always, they dream of indulging into the purest riches that a one eye man could offered to them.   
  
But....  
  
Money can't buy you love. If it did, then I wouldn't be constantly haunted by the yelling of mom and dad.  
  
God damnit!!! Can't they shut up for once?!!!  
  
The second card, "The Glory of the Left Hand of the King" was much different than the other. It showed a blank picture. Underneath the picture was nothing but question marks instead. It was almost like the card itself stood for nothing...   
  
Nothing...  
  
Just like I am.  
  
Hey...  
  
I wonder...  
  
Could these cards mean that if someone actually defeats "the king", will they receive these two tokens as a reward?  
  
So....I lose, I die.  
  
I win...  
  
I die, but at least I'll get to be rich too! WHOO!!! We were all going to die anyways...so why not die in style?  
  
Yeah, that is the duelist's way. Getting all the way to the top and loosing it all off when you're there.  
  
****  
  
The boy looked at me as he glanced at the cards I held.  
  
"Do you..." he asked, "have faith in your deck?"  
  
"I dunno if it's faith or not," I replied, "what I do know that these cards I never let me down in a duel, even if I loose. Maybe it's luck or maybe it really is faith. But..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"These two cards...'The Glory of the Right Hand of the King' and 'The Glory of the Left Hand of the King'...I never seen these cards before and they were never in my deck. It's like someone placed them in here."  
  
"I wonder why you have those cards? It's not like you're a famous duelist..."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Or is it because you're the only have a level 9 Dark Magician..."  
  
No...it couldn't be. Why would some really strong duelist want that card for? I mean, he created this damn game in the first place!! Couldn't he just make his own?!!  
  
But...  
  
What happen to the "Black Magic Chaos Ritual" and the "Magician of Black Chaos"?  
  
****  
  
Master....  
  
That was all the chaotic black mage could think about. The cunning ragweed bitch would never let him touch her. He was releaving himself in his quiet quarters. He was giving out cries of moans of pleasure mixed with anger since his anger was focused on the master who refused her sexuality!!  
  
The master never saw herself as a lady or anything. She saw herself as a putrid ragweed.  
  
She was truely a blinded master.  
  
He heard that the master was heading towards the Duelist Kingdom...  
  
The place where the White Knight lives when he is in the human world...  
  
Fuck!!! If the White Knight dares of making her souless hide into "his" sextoy and not the black mage...  
  
Chaos wasn't a happy camper.  
  
Unless...  
  
Why not get two fuck mates for the price of one? Why not just go and become a "servant" to the White Knight? Once the silver haired man gets his dead whore back, Choas shall have any granted for his services...   
  
And what better reward than to have a night of burning passion with a mindless sex toy and the creator of the "game"? This will be great using the White Knight as a mere pawn for his own sexual demise.  
  
A cheshire grin was on the blue mage's face. It wasn't such a bad idea at all. Letting the White Knight rape her precious soul while the mage taken her body to his need. What a delightful scene, don't you think?  
  
He stopped playing with himself and cleaned up what mess he created while "jerking off" to his sadistic fantasy. He then got up and reached for his onyx colored staff. He was going to go out and have a "visit" with someone.  
  
He started to float downwards as he was about to merge within the dark depths, heading into the realm where the humans lived...   
  
He was going to visit the creator...The White Knight.  
  
Or better known as...  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford.  
  
****  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
A little girl was sitting in the basement, watching the sun set. She was wearing shades to cover her eyes as the window was pained with   
  
She then look towards her father who was behind her and she pulled off her shades to reveal her eyes. Her eyes looked like normal eyes except...  
  
Except....  
  
They were all covered in red, almost as if the eyes themselves were covered in blood. Innocent brown eyes drenched in a red wine coat of blood. It was the aftermath of the operation that was supposed to fixed her crooked eyesight.  
  
Instead, it turned the young innocent child to look almost as she was truely possessed by the demons.  
  
But it'll eventually go away...leaving her in a state of half blindness and half living.  
  
"Daddy..." she said quietly, "there's something wrong with me."   
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
****   
  
Next chappie you'll get information of the bizzare eye disease that I live with and the ending of this fic begins. The "eye" flashback did happen. I had an opperation to fix my eyes when I was a kid...  
  
I hope you close the lights while reading. It may get bloody.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	19. Long Live The King or The King and I

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Enjoy.  
  
****  
  
That's not true!!! You never know until you try!!   
  
"You can't do it!", There's no chance!", "You've got no ability!"  
  
I've been told that by so many people, but...  
  
The fact is that I'll only live once, right? So I choose to accept the challange and believe in myself! Everybody has got the right, don't they? I want to do this thing!!  
  
-Kessley Ulga, from Princess Minerva.  
  
****  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"We may have straighten your daughter's lazy eye," the doctor said, "but I don't think we'll cure her vision at all."  
  
"What do you mean?!" he cried out.  
  
"Your daughter has developed a very strange eye disorder. A quarter of her left iris is coverd by an unknown bubble and even though the opperation did fix her lazy eyes...she will see two realities at once and also see two things at once."   
  
"Two realities at once? Does she have that?!! If she does, I'm not wasting my money any more of this stupid little bitch!!!"  
  
"No. She does not it. She just have the vision of being that world. She could see the walls moving or pictures too, or even see imaginary characters coming to life...but she will know that they are not real and she is seeing things. She could develop it later on in her life..but we hope that she does not."   
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
****  
  
This was amazing!  
  
This was the first discovery that could change the fate of the world!!  
  
Archeologists had discovered a legendary pictograph...  
  
A pictograph that portays a dark tale of a pharoah using a black suited magician to fight of a prist's legendary pet white dragon. There were even pictures of how the people woshipped a legendary golden eagle to protect their city from the powers of the darkness. The people will even sacrifice humans for the golden eagle's hunger....once every 54 years.  
  
The golden eagle was the savior for the people...for he defeated a seven headed beast that tried to take over the city. This is one great discoverly that these archelogists had found!   
  
But there was a slight catch...  
  
The tale was so Egyptian...it even looked like hiroglyphs that were written in the sacred tombs from the pyraminds, yet it was carved on a floor...  
  
The stone floor of the greatest temples of the city, the Temple of the Sun God....  
  
Which resided near the borders of Mexico City.  
  
****  
  
Darkness. There was nothing but darkness where the place that the Golden Eye had banished him.  
  
The young boy was clutching onto a brown hair doll, who was holding a knife in its' hands. He had one amber eye and long silver hair.   
  
The other eye was cursed with an empty gold plated ball in its' place.  
  
"She will come..." the boy said as he clutched the doll tighter, "she will come to destroy the White Knight. She will save us all."  
  
He wrapped his arms around the stuffed doll, trying to hide the tears on his face.  
  
"She'll save us..." the boy whispered, "I know she will."  
  
****  
  
A group of five men were seated at a table, talking about their latest success of taking over the Kaiba Cooperation...  
  
Now that the CEO has "died".  
  
Well, not actually died. He was now another one of Pegasus's souless servants. But...  
  
There were two people that caused the group to worry. The tri-color hair boy and the girl that can bring monsters to life. That meak little boy was the reason that the "Big Five" had to team up with Pegasus....  
  
Seto Kaiba was the most undefeated champion of Duel Monsters...and some little smuck pulls out Exodia to take the victory! Every since that lost, the company went downhill. And even if Seto went against Pegasus, the odds of winning her definately against him...  
  
But...  
  
Rumors say that another duelist defeated Seto, but not as bad. She was angry with Seto abusing his Blue Eyes White Dragons and taught him a lession by setting the winged beast on him.  
  
The girl played differently. She plays not to win the game...she plays for...   
  
Enjoyment?!!!  
  
The girl is such a fool! Power was the only reason this game was ever created!! Everyone should have strong and rare monsters to elimate the competition. That's why the game is so enticing...  
  
One person shall reign surpreme.  
  
If that so...then why does this girl can bring monsters...without the use of any of their technology or rare relics whatsoever?  
  
And the monsters understand her when she calls upon them. Perhaps that's why she's called "butterfly of hope".  
  
How can one girl do what the cooperation was trying to acheive?!!  
  
Pegasus better expose this little cunt and how she does it or this could lead to some trouble.   
  
It was a good thing that the "Big Five" stolen the rare God Card and more extremely rare cards from the "Ghouls" and made Pegasus hold onto them. Those cards may be the only way to defeat the little boy and the girl...especially that crude little boy.  
  
The God of Sun, Dragon Ra....shall be awaken once more. Just like it was awaken in the Temple of the Sun and it hungers...  
  
Hungers for blood.   
  
Let the duel truely begin.  
  
****  
  
The sun was setting for the day as Zero, Yugi, and myself were walking towards the entrance on the castle. The cartoonish looking imp was leading the way as the suited guards surrounded us in this walking up the flight of stairs.  
  
So if we tried to escape...we'll be caught anyways. How nice.  
  
"Don't try anything funny," the imp chuckled, "I won't want the White Knight to have his pearly white castle to be covered by your acidic blood. Besides, you need to be alive before he duels you. The soul must be fresh and intact in the host before it's taken away by the Golden Eye."  
  
Zero turned to face me.  
  
"Vanessa," Zero began, "a few days ago...your imp was fine with us. What happened?"  
  
"He's become a toon," I replied, "it's my fault that he became like this."  
  
"Your fault?"  
  
"He was fighting off the Dark Rabbit and that black bunny used Toon World to seize Feral. I'm guessing that being a Toon had gave Feral a new meaning in life. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Vanessa, it's not your fault."  
  
"Course it is her fault!!!" the imp hissed as he turned to face us, "She's so pathetic! I can't believe the White Knight wants her alive! I certainly hope that it's not for long!"  
  
We entered the place. Shit, it almost look like a castle?! Could this be the Shine Castle that everyone in the Shadow was talking about? The guards opened the doors as they lead us into a decorated classical hallway. The floors were paved by a red capert as pillars were supporting every wall.   
  
Mirrors hung on the walls as well as some other gold plated decorations. I took a glance in one of the mirrors.  
  
"Shit!" Zero cried out, "This guy is loaded!"  
  
Yugi's reflection was different from ours. It did not look like the Yugi we know, yet it had the same shape as the young tri-color hair boy. He was taller, his eyes didn't even look innocent, he had more yellow bangs, and his skin was slightly darker than Yugi's. His eyes were a mixture of amber and violet...  
  
He's looks just like Yugi, but he isn't.  
  
Who was this person?  
  
The reflection then gave a dark look at me. I don't think this person in the mirror likes me...at all. He almost wanted me to stay the hell away from Yugi as if I was going to hurt the young boy. As if!! Could this person know that I have the ability to bring the creatures from Duel Monters to life?!   
  
"Vanessa..." Yugi asked.  
  
Huh? What? Snap out of it!  
  
I slightly shook my head and turned to face Yugi. Whatever I saw in the mirror was probably just an illusion.  
  
"What do you think of this castle?" Yugi began, "Do you think they took classical or victoria style?"  
  
"W-what?" I replied, "I don't know Yugi. Sorry..I haven't caught up with my aritecture in a while. I guess that hit must had struck me hard."  
  
"Oh. I see."   
  
"So you will keep your promise..." a voice said.  
  
We look right in front of us. The "White Knight" had confronted us.  
  
No...it can't be!!   
  
****  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
I looked at my watch on my wrist and felt a slight twitch within my own body.  
  
"No!!" I cried out, "The tourament!! Damnit! I'm late!"  
  
I stood up from the bench. I knew my friends were counting in me to appear in that tourament and I had to appeared, thanks to that mere threat! The gentleman looked towards me as he stood right next to me.  
  
"Oh," he began, "you must be one of the duelists around here. Yet you don't seem the very competitive type."  
  
"I was dragged into this stupid tourament," I muttered, "cause my friends would get seriously ingured."  
  
I turned around to face the gentleman. There was something about the way he looked look and acted that didn't seem so trustworthy. For starters, he did not act bizzare about the talking feral imp. Not to mention, it was definately real one.  
  
I bowed down towards him. Yet I still couldn't trust him.  
  
"Thank you for finding my...." I began, "fer...er...pet thingie. I wish I can stay and thank you more but I must be off now and meet up with my friends. If there anything I can do to, please tell me."   
  
"There is," he said as he he looked towards me, "I want you to duel against me."  
  
"Maybe not now, but I'll promise you I'll duel you. See ya!"   
  
I grabbed onto the Feral Imp and both of us ran off. The gentleman was smiling as two of his guards appeared to comfront him.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
****  
  
The Dark Magican was wandering around the dark city that was covered in shadows. It was his new home. He and the rest of his fellow creatures had heard the horrid news of how Feral Imp was turned into a dark destructive Toon creature who listens to the great White Knight.  
  
But...  
  
There was also news of three Toons going into the Shrine Castle to seek out the legendary and most powerful God that was residing in the castle, awaiting to be awaken...   
  
The God of Sun, Dragon Ra.  
  
But what will those Toons do if they get a hold of the powerful and most destructive God ever created for this game of magic and wizardry? Somehow, the violet hair blue eyed mage didn't think those Toons will use the powerful golden God for harm.  
  
He must get in contact with those Toons! It could be the only way to truely stop this two faced savior!! If he had the Magician of Black Chaos around, perhaps those two can find a way to track those Toons and help them succeed.  
  
Now where was Chaos anways?  
  
****  
  
"It's you..." I said, "you're the same person I met in the park with Feral..."   
  
It was him. The silver hair blue eyed suited gentleman. Wait on a sec?!! The person in the park had amber eyes...not blue ones!!  
  
The imp bowed down and respected the man that "changed" his ways of seeing duelists. Traditor.  
  
Zero looked towards me in shocked.  
  
"You mean..." Zero began, "You met Pegasus already?!!"  
  
Pegasus?!! Wait on a sec, the imp told us we'll meet the "White Knight", the one who created the demented Toons and had taked the lives of 999 duelists?! Unless...  
  
He then looked towards me, sliding some of his hair to reveal the dark secret casted upon his left eye...  
  
It was a solid golden relic in the eye socket. I tried to shield my eyes away from it since it was glowing bitterally and was starting to sting my eyes.   
  
"We are the same," he said with a smile. Damn fricken eye! Why the hell was it glowing so bright?!!   
  
Shit. How did he...?  
  
Get a hold of yourself, Vanessa! It's not that he's reading and playing with your mind or anything!! So he's the White Knight who has a golden eye!  
  
Guess we found out who we must beat, nee?   
  
He smirked to himself and looked at everyone.  
  
"I hope my Toon Imp didn't make you fear your stay," he began, "you are all welcome to stay here for I have requested for you three for a chance to duel me."  
  
"Really?!" Zero asked.   
  
"Of course. Now come along everyone. I'm not that ruthless when I have company coming over. You shall have your own quarters and tomorrow at any time you wish, one may challange me or pratice their dueling skills."  
  
And so he gestured to joim him to dine. Of course for Yugi and Zero, they happily agreed. I guess I'll go along. I mean, if we're all going to die tomorrow...at least I could least play legal guardian and protector of my two friends.  
  
I didn't want to do it. I just want to be left alone...but I'm stuck with it. Yay.   
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
****  
  
He was walking down another section of the castle. He had followed the trail of the Toon Imp creature and was brought to this place...  
  
Now all he had to find the White Knight. He licks his lips.  
  
He loved playing hide and go seek...especially if he was a seeker and the fragile weak Master he once belong to was the one he must find.   
  
If he couldn't find the White Knight and try to befriend him in any way...perhaps he could find the Master instead and give her a night that she'll never forget.  
  
Good idea, Chaos.  
  
The leather cladded mage grinned as he started to walk down a hallway. He noticed a lot of painted pictures of this "Cecilia" person hanging on his walls. This person was a friend of the Master...her first true friend that the Master ever had.  
  
Now why would the White Knight have pictures of Cecilia all over his castle? He knew White Knight was in love with a dead whore...but Cecilia was too perfect. The woman couldn't be the dead whore the White Knight wanted back.  
  
Hell, he'll fuck her too if she was around. Delicious soft innocent looking blue eyed blonde. Too bad there isn't a spellcaster in the Shadow Realm that looks just like her. She's so tempting, but still...   
  
Fine. Find the White Knight now, ask questions and fuck later. He continued walking, searching for the legendary White Knight and quietly keeping his "urge" under control.  
  
Damn Horus for making Lord Set man deprived!!!!   
  
****  
  
She was in a prison cell, sitting on the bed. There was a small knife placed next to her.  
  
She wore a elgent dress as he blonde hair was resting on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around herself since she was very cold. It was deathly cold in the cell and very dark too. The bars were rusted and the floor had some splatters of blood. All over her dark cell were words scattered onto the walls...written by a black marker or carved into by a bloody knife.   
  
HELP  
  
MURDERER  
  
THE WHITE KNIGHT SHALL CLAIM HIS 1000TH SOUL   
  
I WANT TO BE WITH YOU...ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
BLOOD OF THE DUELIST, FEAST FOR THE SACRIFE  
  
GET OUT NOW  
  
THE BOY MUST DIE  
  
THE FIVE HEADED DRAGON WILL AWAKEN  
  
NO GOD  
  
THE BOY MUST DIE  
  
HELP ME  
  
IF YOU WANT TO SEE CECILIA AGAIN, WHO DON'T YOU JUST DIE, PEGASUS? BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU MAY BE HEADING OFF TO ANOTHER PLACE IF YOU DO SO  
  
NOONE LOVES YOU  
  
SAVE YOURSELF  
  
LONG LIVE THE KING...FOR NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO DEFEAT HIS PETTY TOONS  
  
THE BOY MUST DIE  
  
YOU'LL DIE IF YOU STAY HERE IN THIS CASTLE  
  
She clutched onto herself as she heard random glass breaking. She didn't know where it came from, nor did she asked. She just waited patiently and hoped that someone will free her from this hellish prison.  
  
"I'm alone..." she muttered, "so very alone. Someone...help me..."   
  
****  
  
Yeah...sorry about this fic not being bloody enough. I'm running out of ideas. Help me via EMAIL and not review...ok?  
  
Next part...more toons and things that litterally go bump in the night.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	20. The Beginning of the End: Part 2

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Enjoy.  
  
****  
  
-Sequal or Not-  
  
You decide. If I get lots and lots of reviews for this ficcy and pass my courses this semester...  
  
I'll make a sequal to this dark fic.  
  
Basically the sequal will be focus upon the fact that if Yami Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba fought in a duel in Battle City saga...  
  
It'll be the coming of the apocolyse; the ultimate battle of Good and Evil that a lot of books foretold that it will happen some day, even was told on those tablets that Isis had in her Egyptian exhit.   
  
But who's good and who's evil this time around? Wee!! It's the end of the world, kids!!  
  
Was it the crude dark 5,000 year vicious pharoah spirit that resides in an innocent little boy?   
Or the trustworthy high priest who lusts for the glory of power...then and now?  
  
And it'll last for 6 days/chapters long. Why? Because my favourite video game's storyline latest for 6 days; Parasite Eve.  
  
Oh yeah and to add the "666" thing in it too.  
  
Or, if anyone's interested, I'll try to do a rape fic...that dealt with the inccident from Chap. 8-9. And the vision problem is not cool...especially if that "other reality" is the one that wants to see you DEAD!!!  
  
Okay, back to the ficcy.  
  
****  
  
I seen better days...  
  
Well, bizarre ones. I mean. I've got a power that could make a pharoah highly jealous of me.   
  
Or is it a curse? Because...all my friends are dying on me. One by one from the White Knight and his golden eye.   
  
Pegasus...I don't know, but Cecilia told me she was in love with a winged horse. Nah, that can't be. The White Knight, Pegasus J. Crawford, and Celicia's Lover are all the same. I had my times with the girls.  
  
With Cecilia, I felt I was actually a person. I even wished so badly that I was to be her one true love. I kinda daydreamed I was a legendary magical knight who slayed down a vicious dark dragon creature and won the right to marry the princess.  
  
With others, Tara and Anusha...those bitches brought me back to reality. I was molested at 13 because those girls said it was "cool" to do it and that's what guys really want...  
  
A girl that's a likable fuck!!!   
  
Stupid, nee?  
  
I mean, I never had this power before until...  
  
Tara tried to attacked something I truely love. She always loved ripping up my drawings, but...  
  
Damnit, I fell for him....a playing cards.  
  
Did he protected me while I was being beaten up? Was he the one that stopped Pandora fromdoing anything else? I can take care of my self! It was my fault I got beaten up by those two in the first place!!! Stop saying that it wasn't!!  
  
I screamed at them when they tried to help me. I don't want their help...it's making me sick.  
  
I DON'T WANT A FRICKEN GUARDIAN ANGEL WATCHING OVER ME!!! FOR FUCK'S SAKES, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
And Chaos....  
  
I wrapped my arms around myself. Chaos was different from the other guys. He looked and touched me in places that I felt weren't quite right for touching. I know he shouldn't make him touch me. I should be in control and not him.  
  
Yet I let him.  
  
Damn it, why couldn't Chaos kill me? I wanted death and he was able to give it to me.  
  
But....  
  
What I truely want is not "death". FUCK!!! THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!!!  
  
Cecilia....  
  
Why can't I be the one? Who did you fall for? And please be happy...  
  
I hate men. They are the most disgusting things ever were created and yet we were creature to please these hidious beasts when they want too!!!  
  
But I can't hate all of them. Zero, Steve, Paul, and Yugi...  
  
They'll evenually grow up to be men too...but they are my friends. Maybe I was wrong about men. Maybe my existance was wrong all along....  
  
Maybe I should be the one that I should hate all along and not men.  
  
****  
  
"Why are you wrapping your arms around yourself, Vanessa?" Zero asked, "And you didn't even touched your food, which is a first since you're always the one that finishes it."  
  
I looked down at the soup. I could have swore I seen an eye in it. No, a golden eye. We had a starinmg contest and I wasn't going to give up. I may be the one that has pretty bad eyesight, compared to Zero and lil Yugi.  
  
But I know what I saw! And why was that stupid eye in my soup and not in anyone else?!! STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M WANTED!!   
  
I HATE THAT!!!  
  
"Vanessa..." Zero began.  
  
I looked up and turned to face at Zero.  
  
"Sorry..." I said, "I guess I'm not hungry right now..."  
  
I noticed the paintings that were hung in the room. Yugi told us that the picture of the tan guy in white robes was some mystic guy named Shadi. He was a nice guy and gave Yugi's puzzle back when a couple of fake achelogists told Yugi to give them the puzzle so they can make lots of money off it by seelling it in the black market.  
  
Then I told Yugi about the second painting that hunged on right next to it. It was Cecilia. She was a friend of mine, a very good friend indeed. I promise her that she'll return with her new found lover...  
  
But...she never did come back. It's like...  
  
It's like...  
  
I noticed Cecilia painting was still hanging.  
  
Then it happened. From her painted deep blue eyes...  
  
Blood started to appear and slowly shead down from the painting. It was almost if the painting was crying red bloody tears. At least I wasn't the only one that was seeing it. Yugi and Zero saw it too, even guards saw the bloody sign appearing on Pegasus' most famed paintings.  
  
I didn't do this!!! I only ressurect creatures from Duel Monsters and see alternate realities due to my bad vision. Not paint "Bloody Mary" portraits.  
  
Yet...Pegasus kept his eye on me. I dunno if he had his eye on me all along. All I know that dinner is now over, especially if one of the hanged paintings in the dinning room starts bleeding tears of blood!!  
  
Hmmm...I wonder why the other painting didn't do the same.  
  
****  
  
Three dark figures had entered the toonish castle, the castle that lies in the deepest depths of Toon World. It was the only sactum that the Toons have since the rest of the creaturews in this dark world loathed the Toons big time.  
  
It was no time to gaze at the lovely artwork that the castle held. These Toons were entereing the White Knight's quarters for a different reason.  
  
They found the reason as they burst into one of the room of the white castle. It was decorated with drawings and archetecture that the Toons never saw before. Statues of humans with various animal heads were all over the place and guarded an alter. The alter had two flames that were constantly burning from each side and on the alter was the most rarest card that Pegasus held.   
  
The God Card. Here rested the deity who eagered for the touch of a human soul, the God of Sun, Dragon Ra.   
  
The Toon Magician Girl stopped and looked around the room, gazing upong the pretty pictures upon the walls.   
  
"I..." Toon Magician Girl began, "I think I've been here before...but I don't know when."  
  
The Toon Dark Robot was making his mechanical chirps. This room looked very familiar. The Toons knew the God Card had a very lovely room, but not like this!! It was very huge for a room that holds only a card in it.   
  
The black bunny was finally going to do what he wanted to do. He went up to the alter and taken the golden rare card in his hands. If the White Knight held his card in his deck...then no one shall defeat him. He was suprised that the God was still sleeping...otherwise, he'll be a dead rabbit right now for taking away a powerful deity from his quarters.  
  
Then he found out why the God of Sun was soundly asleep. The card had strict instructions to summon this powerful legendary bird.   
  
First, he who begins to sacrifice his creatures to the Sun God must recite a "song" to control the beast. For if he does not recite this "song", the beast shall turned against its' controller and may destroy the world in process.  
  
Secondly, one must truely sacrife his heart and soul to become one with the beast by sacrificing himself to the golden deity. By doing so, he shall truely control the path that the the God of Sun, Dragon Ra, shall take.  
  
The third and final rule one must take is...  
  
"So..." a voice began, "there are traditors among us!"  
  
The Dark Rabbit quickly hid the precious card in one of his gloves as he, The Toon Magician Girl, and the Toon Dark Robot turned to face behind them.  
  
There were followed by a pair of Toons...the Toon Gemini Elves.   
  
"One is one..." one of the Toon elves chanted.   
  
"And two is one..." the other Toon elf replied.  
  
"We shall fight as one..."  
  
"Even though we have the strenght of two. Those who betray Pegasus-sama, shall perish by our hands!!"  
  
"Yes! Death to those who betray Pegasus-sama!!!"  
  
The elves then attacked. The young child witch could blasted them, but they fought like a duet. If one was about to get hit, the other will protect them. The elves were weaker than the child dark spellcaster, but their teamwork proved to over come anything. The young child screamed as she was slammed into the floor by the vicious cackling elves.   
  
The Toon Dark Robot went to help and comfort the fallen mage.   
  
The Dark Rabbit hopped down the alter as he glared at the pointy ear females.  
  
"You..." the Dark Rabbit growled "why do you want to fight us? We're all Toons in here!!!"  
  
"You are not a Toon anymore," one of the Toon elves said, "because you question Pegasus-sama's orders."  
  
"Of course I question him!!! He's sending human souls to rot in the graveyard, then the wants to kill a little kid name 'Yugi', and I wanna know why!!! Why does he want to get rid of a sweet little kid who lives with his grandpa?!! The kid did nothing to him!!! NOTHING!!!"  
  
"Looks can be deciving..." the other Toon elf chanted, "for the boy holds something of great power that could change the fate of the world!"  
  
"Therefore..." the Toon elf began, "if we want humanity as the way it is...the boy must die."  
  
"Yes! The boy must die!!"  
  
"The boy must die!!"  
  
"THE BOY MUST DIE!!!"  
  
"THE BOY MU..."  
  
****  
  
The rabbit couldn't take it anymore. He quickly unleashed his sword from his sheath and ran towards the cydincal elves. He then raised his sword...  
  
And silenced one of the elves forever. The blue eyed brunette elf fell onto the ground. The was blood on the rabbit's sword and some of it splatter on the black bunny's fur.  
  
All the Toons that were alived gasped at the long ear bunny rabbit and what he had done. He had done something that could mean the end of the creation of Toons and Toon World.  
  
He went against and killed a fellow Toon. Toon creatures weren't allow to kill each other mericlessly...  
  
The penalty was DEATH if the White Knight found out about this.   
  
The other elf turned to face the black bunny. Her eyes were filled with tears and rage.   
  
"You..." she began, "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!! YOU KILLED HER!!! HOW COULD YOU, YOU DARK BEAST?!!! HOW COULD YOU?!!!"   
  
The Dark Rabbit placed his bloody sword back as he looked at his fellow Toons. The rabbit, the magician, and the robot quickly ran out of there...  
  
Taking the rare and powerful god card along with them.   
  
****  
  
Blood was coming out of one of Pegasus' deck. The blood was seeping from the cards and it began to creat a small pool of blood on the mahongony table.   
  
The boy looked down at the deck as he clutched onto the doll...the same doll that held a knife.  
  
"It's happening..." he whispered, "the begining of the end."  
  
The boy started to leave the room. He needed to clean himself up and didn't want to make a speculation to Pegasus' guests about the dark truth of what Pegasus is truely is.  
  
The person who meet up with Yugi, Zero, and Vanessa was not Pegasus J. Crawford.  
  
It was his body, yes, but the eye grew ever so powerful and taken over the host with every soul it consumes and it turned the real owner of that body into a wander frail small child. The eye will toy with his prey before he kills them off. He wouldn't kill Yugi...  
  
Yet...  
  
And after being so powered up...it'll be a matter of moments till the eye find the remaining God Cards and the rest of the Milliuem Items.  
  
Then the world will truely be over.  
  
Vanessa...do whatever it takes to get Yugi and your friend out of here. You're all in danger...  
  
You'll all die if you stay here any longer.  
  
****  
  
Short, but sweeet nee? Should I add a small yaoi scence in the next chappie?  
  
What we know so far is that the Toons got the God Cards, we're not dead yet, but there's blood everywhere...  
  
And more to come in later chapters.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	21. The Other Side of Hell and Back

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Enjoy.  
  
Wow, I just got a call from a chick named "Shadi". Interesting...  
  
****  
  
Clouds flowing over a hill  
Sky on a sunny day  
Tangerines that are bitter  
Lucky four-leaf-clover  
Violets in the garden  
Dandelions along a path  
Anavoidable sleeping time  
LIQUID FLOWING FROM A SLASHED WRIST....  
  
-Poem from Silent Hill.   
  
****  
  
I had a werid pain surging through me when I got sick one time.  
  
I felt something was going to burst out of my back. Something that didn't feel right at all.  
  
I didn't feel like I was going to live...nor did I feel I was going to die.   
  
Then the pain left me and I never felt it again.  
  
****  
  
Zero sat in the room where he was going to stay for the night. He was really enjoying the company of Pegasus' castle and wanted to know more about the "creator" of the deck. The food was great and so were the paintings.  
  
Then that painting started to bleed...  
  
It was like Pegasus wanted to hide something. Or someone else was giving us a message that we have to get out of this castle...  
  
NOW.  
  
Nah. That can't be. So why was Vanessa so quiet during the dinning table? Does she know anything about Pegasus?  
  
Maybe she had connections to him all along!!! Maybe she was behind Paul's disapperance and everything else that was happening!!!  
  
Zero looked down at his deck, looking at his two favourite and rare cards.  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon. The two cards had shown great power when both of them appeared onto the field. With these dragons in his deck, Zero was confident that he could win anything that was on the board when his dragons were on.  
  
Like Vanessa was confident in her creatures such as the Black Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
Unlike everyone who owes these dragons, these two were gifts from Zero's girlfriend. She wanted to buy him something special...  
  
So she bought Zero a Red Eye Black Dragon and a few booster packs to go along. Then the two found a little suprise in one of the booster packs...  
  
When a white sapphired eye dragon revealed himself in one of them. Ever since that day, Zero will never give away his dragons for anything.  
  
He picked those two cards and his deck as well. He got up from the bed.  
  
"Guess I'll find out where Vanessa and Yugi are staying," Zero said to himself, "I think something going on."  
  
He left the room, searching for the others in this maison.  
  
****  
  
Water was being poured down the black bunny's fur. The three Toons ran towards a place in the forest and were stopping at a lake. The child dark mage decided to help the rabbit and herself to get clean.   
  
They didn't have to kill...  
  
The just had to get that God Card out of there.  
  
They were no longer faithful Toons in Toon World. They were traditors that killed their own kind and stolen the rare and powerful God card...  
  
The God of Sun, Dragon Ra.  
  
There were three Gods that were created and surpass the powers of the legendary Exodia. The other two were...  
  
The God of Light and Darkness, Obelisk and Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris. Many years ago, in order to defeat the Dark High Priest Seto and his legions of minions, Amon Ra Yami unleashed the power of the Gods to fight against the powerful darkness...  
  
It was the only choice the Pharoah could do, yet...  
  
In the end, Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra destroyed everything in their path, especially human lives.   
The battle was not won between the two foes. So the Shadow Games continued...but Duel Monsters was the name.   
  
The Toon Dark Robot chirped at his allies. The Dark Rabbit looked towards the Toon Magician Girl.  
  
"What did he say?" the Dark Rabbit asked.  
  
"Robbie said 'what do we now'?" the Toon Magician Girl replied, "And 'where do we go? Toon World was are only home.'..."   
  
"There is one place we Toons can go now...the City of Shadows."  
  
"There?!! But don't the creatures hate us?!!"  
  
"Not if we find the Black Magician and tell him his story. We have to find him and give his master the card. She is the only one that can use it."  
  
"Dark...are you saying you want a 'duelist' to use Ra?!!! That's almost as worst as giving this rare God in the hands of the White Knight!!!"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"What?"  
  
The black furry rabbit looked at the two again.  
  
"I think she'll use the God card perfectly," the Dark Rabbit began, "I dunno why...but her creatures will really sacrifice their lives to protect her. I taunted her because of this but I should had been admiring it instead. If we find the Black Magician, I know he'll take us to her, because..."  
  
"Because?" the Toon Magician Girl asked.  
  
The Dark Rabbit looked at the Toon Magician Girl. His cheeks and some of his black fur turned another shade of red as he looked at the blonde child's green eyes.  
  
"N-nothing..." the black bunny stammered, "now let's go find the Black Magician."  
  
****  
  
The room was dark. The windows howled viciously as the dark shadows of the trees started to rap upon the windows. It was almost if someone from outside was trying to get into the room. Only the open lamp was the sorce of light...  
  
But it was weakly dying out.  
  
This started to fear the young tri-color hair boy. He was in a fetal position on the bed as he clutched onto his treasure...  
  
A golden upside-down pyramid with an eye imprinted on it. It was hanging on the boy's neck as if it were jewelery.   
  
The boy couldn't go to sleep. Not after witnessing tears of blood running down a painting at the dining table!!! Everyone was freaking out...  
  
Well, Pegasus and Vanessa were the only ones that were calm. Pegasus gave an acusing glare at the short hair glasses wearing ragweed since he believe that she done this mess.  
  
But she wasn't the cause of that painting to bleed...was she?   
  
"I don't like this at all..." Yugi muttered to himself, "there's something going on. Something bad will happen..."  
  
"Like what?" a voice asked.  
  
Yugi quickly changed position he was in as he was comfronted by another figure who was right beside him and almost had the exact same features as the little boy.  
  
"Y-yami!" Yugi cried out, "You shouldn't do that!!"  
  
The "other" self laid himself on his chest as he raised his head to look up at the young lad.   
  
"You're afraid," Yami began, "is there something wrong?"   
  
"Well..." Yugi started, "you don't see painting crying tears of blood when you're in someone's home. You should have been there! It was horrible! I don't know if Vanessa was the one behind this!"  
  
"It was not her. Someone else did it so they can force us to leave this place."  
  
"Like a poltergeist?"  
  
"Poltergeist? What is..."  
  
"Well Vanessa lend me a book of ghost stories, one of those stories told about poltergeists. They are like evil dead spirits who haunt or drive people out of building by creating dark and disturbing sounds and sites. They love paying with people minds by unleashing these small disturbances. Some of them even go extreme like that...maybe even hurt others."  
  
"I'll never let them or anyone hurt you. Don't forget that, aibou."  
  
Yugi looked at his Yami. The young boy's soft cheeks turned a shade of red aa he looked at his "other" self.   
  
"Hai..." Yugi replied.  
  
Then the door was open and someone made himself known as he barged into the dark room.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Zero began, "I'm glad I found y...AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Zero backtracked his steps and slammed against the wall. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Right on the bed where Yugi was sitting, Zero saw it.  
  
There wasn't one Yugi...but TWO OF THEM THAT WERE ON THE BED!!! Yugi, and someone thast looked like Yugi when he was a bit older.   
  
This was going to be a long night indeed.  
  
****  
  
The three Toons were walking out of the forest and leading towards a pathway where the rest of the creatues dwell in the depths of the Shadow Realm.   
  
These Toons knew that they were hated, even from their own kind. The City of Shadows was the only place these three can go now. It will be a while till the White Knight finds this out and Hell breaks loose.   
  
Maybe that's the only way to kill the White Knight...by driving him out into the open.  
  
A creature then approached the three, fluttering her wings. She had big blue eyes and her wings were smaller than her head. She looked at the three in confusion and fear. She was brought up by her fellow dragon creatures to loathe Toons.  
  
Yet these Toons didn't seem harmless at all.   
  
"You're...Toons?!" she cried in confusion, "But what are Toons doing out of Toon World?"  
  
"We wish no harm..." the Dark Rabbit said, "we only want to see the Black Magician's master, the lady who owes him."   
  
"You mean Vanessa? Oh! I know her cuz she's my master too!"  
  
"She's your master?!" the Toon Magician Girl asked, "R-really?"  
  
The small dragon looked at the young child mage.  
  
"Uh huh!" the dragon cried, "She taken me when no one wanted me at all. Sure, I get beaten up real badly on the field...but I'm helpful when the deck gets sick from a cyber jar or crush virus. I can take you guys to her, but you all got to promise me one thing..."  
  
"And that is??" the Dark Rabbit asked.   
  
"You'll promise me that you won't hurt my Master!"  
  
"Don't worry," the Toon Magician Girl replied, "we need your master to save the world where duelist live."  
  
"Save the world?"  
  
"You'll see, once we meet her."  
  
****  
  
Pegasus was walking towards his small santuary. He normally headed up this covent tower to look after the 999 soul cards and write something amusing in his journal or read one of the books from his quante bookshelf. His collection of souls were resided and almost covering the top of his desk.   
  
Soon, he'll have to make three brand new soul cards for the duelists and find a new place to hide thes precious cards.  
  
Burn them? Then he's stuck with the souless and ageless corspes for the rest of his life. Perhaps he could plaster these cards into walls. Eventually he'll have time to figure what to do with these souls. No one will be able to stop him when he gets his hands on the legendary puzzle.  
  
But that soul he banished. Damn it! Why wouldn't it let him take control?!! Why was it haunting him with that woman!! So she's dead, live with it!! This item will make a lovely use with your body!!   
  
If that little cunt is connected to him in anyway...  
  
The eye glimmered slighty.  
  
He will kill that ragweed bitch slowly and painfully, enjoying the hellish screams that excuse will definately produced. The Toons and Feral were right about this duelist...  
  
She's a coward and she deserves to die like the bitch she is.   
  
He had purchased a rare copy of "The Monster Lurks". The book had quite interesting topics and was about to read that book...   
  
"Pegasus..." a voice began.  
  
He looked up. Right in front of him was one of the cards he created. He heard some tales that the Magician of Black Chaos and the Black Luster Soldier were monsters created by the God Set in order to get rid of the Pharoah since the Chaotic God was pissed with the tri-color pharoah using "his" powers!! These creatures failed miserabley in killing the pharoah.  
  
Now, they are nothing but mere playing cards in Duel Monsters.   
  
"Magician of Black Chaos..." Pegasus said.  
  
"So you do know me?" the blue skinned mage repiled with a smirk, "Then you must be the legendary 'White Knight'..."  
  
"What do you want Chaos?!!" Pegasus snapped at the chaotic mage.   
  
Chaos waved his blue staff by by side as he looked onto Pegasus.  
  
"Temper temper will get to no where," Chaos said with his cocky attitude, "besides I come to you in peace. I want to help you get what you want. It's the boy right?"  
  
"Why do you want to know? I don't need your help and I have enough power to send your leather strapped hide back to the Shadow Realm in pieces right now."  
  
"Hm. I can kill the two boys and steal the puzzle for you, but in doing so...you must do something in my favour..."  
  
"What do you want in return if you do succeed, which I doubt you will."  
  
"Don't underestimate the cards you created, White Knight. One day they will come and destroy you like you do to your opponents..."  
  
Pegasus glared at the mage in slience. He hated Chaos for saying such an insult in his face! His cards were loyal and the creatures will do anything to please their master!!  
  
"Ooh, I hit a nerve..." Chaos smirked, "Anyways, for my reward, I want the ragweed to be my 'very' personal slave. I think you can managed that. I find the girl quite tasty, but not as tastle as the lovely lass that's always hanging...."  
  
Before he continued, Pegasus unleashed power from the the golden eye. It struck the chaotic mage painfully and sent him slamming directly at the wall.  
  
Chaos started to get up. No one ever...  
  
He then saw Pegasus, but it did not look like Pegasus. It looked more like the demonic White Knight with icey blue eyes and leather cladded wings. His sliver hair was flowing around him as an aura of darkness surrounded the man's body. The eye was strong enough to even create and control an alternate body from Pegasus' body.  
  
He looked down at Chaos.  
  
"As I you can see..." Pegasus began, "I don't need your help. This body had served me quite well and you, nor your master shall stop me in my quest of turning this worthless world into a world of chaos..."   
  
****  
  
I couldn't get any sleep at all, but it's normal for me. Sometimes I'll fall asleep at 4 AM in the morning. It's typical. Maybe I should had something to eat when I was down there.  
  
Nah.   
  
I was looking my decks and the two cards that didn't fit at all. Why did I held these cards? Who gave me these cards?  
  
And what do they mean?  
  
THE GLORY OF THE RIGHT HAND OF THE KING and THE GLORY OF THE LEFT HAND OF THE KING.  
  
Who is "THE KING"? And what happens if I defeats "the king"?   
  
I wish I knew everything...  
  
Then one of my cards started to glow. Crap. Everytime a card was glowing, there was bound to be trouble. Feral Imp ran into Pegasus when he was brought to life and let's not forget the inccident with "Pandora".   
  
Pandora...  
  
I don't want to see that mask man again. I never wanted that!! I don't want to be a whore...  
  
But maybe I was a whore all along.  
  
The card unleashed the creature that was in the glowing card, the Petit Dragon. I notice the small wyrn appeared in front of me.  
  
I also notice that she wasn't alone. I looked up and saw who the Petit Dragon brought along as well. She brought along a robot, a child magician, and...  
  
The Rabbit.   
  
****  
  
This has to be one of my longest writing sagas I wrote. Wee!   
  
Time for self advertising! Yay!  
  
If you love this fic. Check out other saga fics that I wrote. They don't feature Vanessa, but they feature another admirable fictional character I've created, YingGirl: Senshi for Hire! Yay!!!  
  
Ai No Senshi  
URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=823659  
  
Ai No Senshi 2-Legend of the Seven Stars  
URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=840870   
  
A New Legend  
URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=729085  
  
YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles  
URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=509440  
  
The Clow Hatter  
URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=442114  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	22. Face Up, Face Down

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional. Enjoy.  
  
****  
  
Welcome all my honored guests  
To the ultimate duel with the best of the best  
At my invitation, you've come to compete  
For the honoring of suffering the final defeat...  
  
What's wrong now? You look so sad!  
Loosing your soul doesn't feel "that" bad!  
Those you love had told me so.  
And soon, my friends, you too will know.  
  
Isn't it grand what   
I've managed to do...  
By kidnapping those   
Closet to you?  
  
I've taken their souls....  
To lay on the line  
In a winner-take-all...   
Duel of all time.  
  
All your cunning strategies...  
All the tricks you try...  
Looks like mere child's play  
To my Millennium Eye!!!  
  
-Lyrics to "Face Up, Face Down"???  
  
****  
  
Maybe my depression...   
Is all in my head.   
Maybe it's my obsession...   
To feel sorry for myself.   
  
I'm alive and I'm aware...   
Of what's going on around here...   
  
'Cause I'M A COWARD!!!!  
I'M NEUROTIC!!  
I'M JUST TIRED LIVING IN HERE!!!  
I'M DEPRESSIVE, I'M OBSESSIVE!!  
I'M JUST TIRED LIVING IN FEAR!!!   
  
-Lyrics from "Coward" by Holly McNarland.  
  
****   
  
I looked at them. The Rabbit was the one I knew, so and I think the robot looked like a "tooned" version of the Cannon Soldier. But the child magician...the child that was with them. She looked like...  
  
A very rare card. Her suit and features the child had were just like this rare card. I always wanted to get a chance to at least have this card in my hands. The girl...  
  
She was...  
  
"Black Magician Girl..." I said with a slight blush, "you have the ability to become stronger from taking the essence of Black Magicians and Magicians of Black Chaos that were sent into the graveyard."  
  
"Black Magician Girl?" she asked as he looked at me, "But I'm Toon Magician Girl...the best Toon that can use the black arts, well was..."  
  
"I see."   
  
The black bunny then approached me and he pulled something from one of his gloves. He gave me the card. It was another card, but like those "hands" cards...  
  
It was a card I never saw before. Or did I? The picture on the card reminded me of something I've already seen in my entire life. I seen that golden winged bird before...  
  
And it definately wasn't on a Duel Monster card!!  
  
The rabbit handed me this card. It was a level 10 creature. I seen level 8 and level 9 creatures...  
  
But not like this! Its' attack was nothing but question marks. What strange creature yet beautiful winged beast was this card?  
  
"This is the only card that can truely defeat the White Knight once and for all," the Dark Rabbit said, "the most powerful and final card that the White Knight ever created in Duel Monsters...the God of the Sun, Dragon Ra."  
  
"No way..." the Petit Dragon replied.  
  
Dragon Ra?   
  
Somehow...my life was starting to have some meaning to it. Maybe this what I should be looking for than death... Maybe that's why I was granted these powers. I looked at these Toons as I held onto this card.   
  
"But Yugi is a better player..." I began, "he should deserve this."  
  
"But you're the one who deserves it," the Toon Magician Girl replied, "the Black Magician was right about you. You may be a weak duelist, but you have something that the others really don't have."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Take the damn card!!!" the rabbit cried, "With it, there may be a better chance for all of us. Now let's get going before the White Knight figures us out."  
  
The Toons were starting to leave. When I first meet the black bunny, he was in a vary sacastic rabbit who thought the White Knight was all the greatest thing that hit the Shadow Realm.   
  
Now he's wants me to get rid of the beast with this single card.  
  
Something must had hit this little black rabbit...HARD.   
  
"Wait..." the Petit Dragon asked, "where are you Toons going? You met my master..."  
  
"Sorry little friend," the Toon Magician Girl said, "but we're going somewhere to escape our master. He will definately kill us for what we done."  
  
I looked at the Toons as I held onto this card.   
  
"You're not going anywhere..." I replied, "you're Toons and since it seems that you don't have a place to stay, it's only thing I can do now is let you guys be part of my deck."  
  
"But..." the Dark Rabbit began.  
  
"I don't have Toon World...but Toon World works both ways."  
  
"Both ways? What do you mean?"  
  
"Toon World can unleash the Toons one player has and give critical damage to the opponent...but it can work against the player...if the opponent has Toons as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Toons can only attack Toon creatures. It's the common law in this game if someone has Toons in his deck and it could be a weakness as well."  
  
The rabbit then looked up at me as he realized something. So that's why the White Knight never wanted the Toons to fight each other.   
  
****  
  
Zero looked at what seemed to be a odd case of deja vu. The two boys that were on the bed looked exactly like each other, except one was older than the Yugi that Zero knew!  
  
What the hell was going on?!   
  
"What's going on?!?" Zero cried, "Yug...I know you're here, but who's he?!!"  
  
Zero pointed at the other figure that looked like Yugi. He then looked at Zero in confusion since he knew he didn't do anything wrong.   
  
"Uh Zero..." Yugi began, "this is my Yami. It's kinda hard to explain where or who he really is since he doesn't the answers himself."  
  
"Yami?" Zero replied who was still confused, "Okay...now I'm really seeing things. Maybe I shouldn't come here in the first place."  
  
"No Zero, it's all right. He won't hurt you."  
  
"Oh man, first the painting, then seeing two Yugis at once, what's next? Pegasus trying to steal my soul? I feel like I'm really am going nuts in this castle."  
  
"Maybe that what that poltergeist is trying to do," Yami replied at he looked at them.  
  
Did he say poltergeist? As is really bad and powerful dead spirit that really doesn't like people?   
  
"You're kidding..." Zero asked, "R-right?"   
  
"How can you explain the blood that we saw?" Yugi replied.  
  
"It could be...uh... Maybe Vanessa will know about this."  
  
"I don't know if she does. How about we find her?"  
  
That was not going to happen. The light finally died out and something pulled the three boys out of the room by force. They all scream in shock and wondered what was going to happen to them.  
  
Then lights went back on.  
  
Yugi, the Yami, and Zero were no where to be found. It's like they vanished without a trace.   
  
****  
  
I was looking at the latest cards in my collection, The Dark Rabbit, the Toon Magician Girl, the Toon Cannon Soldier...  
  
And this card.  
  
I seen the golden winged griffen before. I know I have.  
  
Mexico...  
  
Yes, dad told me a lot of things about Mexico...especially the fact of the Aztecs founded their capital city by seeing the sign of a golden bird that was perched on a cactus and devouring a serpent in front of the tribe. The people admired that symbol of destruction, beauty, and power so much that they have that famed pictured almost everywhere. Their national flag and symbol has the bird plastered on it. It was even on their currany and inspiries some artists to recreate the legendary symbol again and again...  
  
I wonder...   
  
Did the White Knight know about Mexico when he created this final card? Were the ruthless and exotic tales of Aztec legends cause the White Knight to create such monsters? But if that is so...then what does the "pharoah" have to do with it and why do some creatures from the Shadow Realm want him dead?   
  
The creature on the card was so beautiful...yet he looked like he could snap anything in two with his fierce gaze and powerful golden encrusted beak.  
  
I looked at the strange and rare card and gaze at its' status.  
  
Name: The God of Sun Dragon, Ra  
Element: GOD  
Type: GOD  
Attack: ????  
Defense: ????  
Level: 10  
First Rule: He who begins to sacrifice his creatures to the Sun God...must recite the "song" to control the beast. If he does not recite this "song", the beast shall turned against its' controller and may destroy the world in process.  
Second Rule: After the ritual "song", he must truely sacrife his heart and soul to become one with the beast by sacrificing himself to the golden deity. By doing so, he shall truely control the path that the the God of Sun, Dragon Ra, shall take.  
Third Rule: Finally, he must take is...  
  
I looked behind the card and then looked back at the legendary beast. The third rule has no continuation to it. And what was the "song"? If I was supposed to use this card against the White Knight, at least I should know it...  
  
Or maybe I'm not supposed to know it until I really need to know it. Maybe the song will come to me like a wild fluke.  
  
I don't even know why I have these powers in the first place. I shouldn't be stressing myself like this. I should get some food, get rest...  
  
Then...  
  
I heard the screams. The widows had shattered in millions of pieces as the screaming continued. I grabbed my deck and jumped out of the away, cowering at the side of the bed in hopes not to get hurt by the flying glass. The screaming was so loud, so painful, and agonizing. It was like those screams I hear in those slasher flicks where the victim is screaming in vain as the killer finishes her off with the bloody knife or whatever blunt object the killer was using.   
  
Then...   
  
The screaming stopped.  
  
There was nothing but silence and darkness in the room.  
  
I got up...almost blinded and noticed that my glasses didn't shatter as well. I went to the guest washroom that was in my room, making crunching noises on the broken glass and shaking off some pieces that did fall onto me.   
  
I flicked the switch in the washroom and was confronted by a normal looking fancy basin. My reflection was normal in the mirror. I placed my glasses near the sink, looked down, and open the fossit. Maybe I should wash my face....  
  
But water was not coming out from the fossit....  
  
Blood was coming out instead.   
  
I looked back up in the mirror and a message in blood was written on the it.  
  
GET OUT NOW.  
  
You don't have to tell me twice!!!   
  
I ran out of the washroom, went back into the room, shoved my stuff in my backpack, (which were normally my sketchbook, penceilcase, and decks I have), and ran out of the guestroom in no time.  
  
I didn't want to look back. I didn't want to go back. I knew something was going on. I just ran and ran...  
  
Ran through the the dark hallways till I couldn't run no more. I don't know where I was going, nor did I care.   
  
****  
  
Zero was waking up and he started to get up from the ground. There were hooded cloaked figures everywhere. The painting of the lady that he saw in the dining room was hung on the walls. But where was Yugi or that Yami. Yet there was hiroglyphs on the walls and touches were the only souce of light in the room.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Zero saw the two of them. The two were being held back by another pair of cloaked figures. They were struggling to break free from his grasp.  
  
"You can't do this!!" the Yami hissed, "This is a Shadow Game Ritual!! Zero will die if he looses!!"  
  
"Zero!!" Yugi cried out, "Be careful!!!"  
  
Die? Wait on a sec?!!  
  
Zero was then comfronted by another hooded cloaked figure. He head a dueling deck in his hand. Zero grinned as he looked at him.  
  
"Oh?" Zero said, "You wanna duel me? Well, you better watch out, cause I'm going to defeat you!!!"   
  
The cloaked figure gestured to a dueling table...and so they began.  
  
Zero was doing is best and was in the lead on this game. Yami ang Yugi tried to break free but with no luck at all. Whoever Zero was dueling was a really bad player who had miserable cards.  
  
Or so Zero had thought.  
  
Zero brought out his trumph cards onto the field. The Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Red Eyes Black Dragon were ready to attack and finish off the cloaked figure. Zero looked at him.  
  
"You done really bad," Zero chuckled, "I doubt you got anything to get rid of both of my dragons. I'll finally win this duel and defeat you."   
  
"Idiot," he said as he revealewd his trap card...  
  
Dragon Capture Jar.  
  
Out of all the things that Zero could have in his deck...he forgot to place a damn Dragon Piper!!! And that's not all.   
  
His opponent grinned as he unleashed the powers of Toon World and his own Dragon Piper onto the field. He also used the Flute of Summoning Dragon onto the small piper to bring back the dragons...  
  
Who were under HIS control and were...  
  
Toons.  
  
This was not good. Toons attack lifepoints directly.   
  
Zero's favorite dragons were now sick demented creatures that wanted to see their previous Master rot in hell. And so they did.  
  
The two Toon dragons teamed up and devistated the remaining lifepoints that Zero had. Zero couldn't say anything at all the the humiluating defeat. Zero looked at the opponent.  
  
"How...?" Zero began.  
  
"Foolish boy," he replied, "you should have listened to your friends."   
  
The cloaked figure pulled out another card....  
  
A "soul prison" card.   
  
Before Zero could read what the card does, something ripped at the lad and cause him to scream in aganozing pain. Yugi and his Yami stopped their struggling as they watched another hapless victim to the golden eye.  
  
Zero's body slumped to the ground as the cloaked figure got up...holding his latest soul that he caught.   
  
"1000 souls..." he muttered, "at last. I was hoping for that ragweed to be the one...but that will never happen since she's a purebreed coward who'll never dare to face me."  
  
He turned two face the two tri-color hair violet eye boys.  
  
"Now I'll take what's rightfully mine," he chuckled as he approached the two.  
  
He removed his hood. It was the last face that Yugi amnd his "other" self will ever see...  
  
Then their screams came afterwards, howling in the strange room. Their cries were cut off and they were never heard from again.   
  
****  
  
Run.  
  
Run while you still can.  
  
Save yourself...  
  
That's what my mind been telling me all along as I ran.  
  
I stopped my running and decided to caugh my breath. Right in front of me was a guard. I know this may sound odd, but...  
  
"Excuse me," I began as I look up at him, "do you know where my friends are? There something I want to tell them about."  
  
The guard then approched me.  
  
I also noticed he was starting to load his handgun with every step he took foreward. I started to walk back as I noticed his loaded gun in his right hand.  
  
"Your friends are already in their graves..." he said, "Pegasus had ordered me that you should go back sleeping...only to never wake up afterwards."  
  
Run.  
  
And so I did. With every last breath I started to run. I didn't care where I was going and I definately didn't want to look back. The guard began to chase after me with his gun still in his hands.  
  
The words in the mirror were right. I had to get out of this castle...  
  
NOW.  
  
****  
  
Whee!! The end of another successful chapter. Hey, maybe we'll finish it when Kaiba-boy challanges Pegasus. (Ch. 25)  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	23. When the Devil Plays Duel Monsters With ...

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.  
  
Okay...  
  
Since we know Vanessa has the legendary "The God of the Sun Dragon, Ra" thanks to the Toons, let's get all the infomation right on our most powerful and favourite card, which I don't have yet...*sniffles*  
  
But I have the other two.   
  
Toon Dragon Ra: *chirps*  
  
-FANFIC INFO ON RA-  
Name: The God of Sun Dragon, Ra  
Element: GOD  
Type: GOD  
Attack: ????  
Defense: ????  
Level: 10  
First Rule: He who begins to sacrifice his creatures to the Sun God...must   
recite the "song" to control the beast. If he does not recite this "song", the   
beast shall turned against its' controller and may destroy the world in process.  
Second Rule: After the ritual "song", he must truely sacrife his heart and soul   
to become one with the beast by sacrificing himself to the golden deity. By   
doing so, he shall truely control the path that the the God of Sun, Dragon Ra,   
shall take.  
Third Rule: Finally, he must take...  
  
-YU-GI-OH ANIME/SHOW INFO ON RA-  
Japanese Name: The God of Sun Dragon, Ra  
American Name: Wind Dragon Ra  
Current Owner: Malik Isthar  
Introduction: This is the only card that still remains stolen by Malik and GHOULS. Its' powers is the most strongest out of all 3 God Cards. Its' design is the strangest as well. When it's not in a duel, it reads ???? for attack and defense. However, once it is used in a duel, it will emit a strange aura, and the aura will enable strange Ancient Egyptian Priesthood text to show up. There are a total of 3 special effects, which can only be activated when the verse is chanted out.  
Card Text: Speed-charge and can attack the turn if it is summon back into field by Raise Dead.   
First Verse: Whoever chants this verse, is the rightful controller of this monster. If the owner is unable to chant this verse, then this monster cannot be controlled.  
Second Verse: When summoning this monster, if the owner chants this verse, then the owner shall sacrifice all life points until only one point remains. The sacrificed total shall be added onto Ra.  
Third Verse: Chant the third verse and Ra shall transform into a fiery phoenix. He shall descend upon the opponent's monsters and incinerating all in its path.  
Card Explanation: In Duel Monster rules (in the anime only), you are not allowed to attack the with the monster you just brought back from the grave. You have to wait a turn, but Ra bypasses this rule.   
  
Thanks to Battle City for the Anime info on the cute widdle birdie of death and destruction and perhaps why everyone fears owners of God Cards. Go there...even though the site is under major construction. *sweatdrops*  
  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/thekingofgames2/  
  
Okay...back to the dark and sadistic ficcy. Yay! Yay! Sorry about the hyper mood. I got the song "ButterFly" and "Captain Jack" from Dance Dance Revolution games. Wheee!!!  
  
****  
  
"Our Master is quite strange," Mr. Volcano began as he saw the Toons, "she accepted Toons in our deck."  
  
"Yes..." Silver Fang muttered as he look at the trio, "yet these Toons mean us no harm. One of them is even related to the legendary Black Magician."  
  
"No way...a Toon for a relative? Now I seen and heard everything!"  
  
The tavern was another hot spot for the common type monsters to rest after another long day. Man Eater Bugs did their harn earned living off tips that their customers had given. The Toon Dark Robot, the Toon Magician Girl, and the Dark Rabbit were all seated together at a table, noticing the common glares from monsters.  
  
Toons will always be Toons, even though they changed sides. The Toon Magician Girl was afraid at some of the looks the creatures were giving. She quickly leaned on the black bunny warrior beast to get some comfort.   
  
This cause the toon robot to turn slightly jealous and the black rabbit to turn red on his cheeks. The rabbit always wanted this to happen, but...  
  
He knew the truth about the Toon Magician Girl. When Vanessa said that she was the Black Magician Girl, the rabbit was slightly worried. No other duelist saw that this toon girl was the legendary young apperentance of the greatest spellcaster...The Dark Magician...  
  
Nor saw her being the small ophan silbing. The people never wanted her and tried to get rid of her. She was nearly almost beaten to death when he found her and was glad to have her to be with him.  
  
If he told her the truth, will she...still like him as she does? Or hate him?  
  
The Succubus Knight then took a seat next to the Toons.  
  
"Aye," the Succubus Knight began, "don't mind the rest of these jerks. They're not used to seeing Toons living around with us. Just give them a while to get used to the situation and they'll just act like you're normal monsters."  
  
"Thank you..." the Dark Rabbit replied.  
  
"No sweat, sugar. My...you are one cute rabbit."   
  
The Sucucubus Knight started to play around with Dark Rabbit's long black ears. The black rabbit just held onto the Toon Magician Girl and looked at the leathery winged creature.  
  
"I'...s-sorry..." the Dark Rabbit stammered, "I already have s-some...one..."  
  
"Oh," the Succubus Knight said as she noticed the Toon Magician Girl around the rabbit's arm, "I see. I hope both of you do get along quite well with the others. In the meantime..."   
  
She turned away from the lovestruck bunny and gave a charming wink at the mechanical toon.  
  
The Toon Dark Soldier turned a shade of red as he noticed the Succubus Knight aprroaching him. Maybe becoming monsters in Vanessa's deck wasn't such a bad idea at all.   
  
****  
  
"This can't be!!" Celtic Guardian cried, "This can't be!!!"  
  
"I'm afraid it is," the Stern Mystic replied, "the White Knight had sucessfully powered the Golden Eye by taking the souls of our Master's friend. Now he possess the Golden Puzzle as well."  
  
"Then...it's over. Our greatest wish to live with the humans as common civilians is rubbish."   
  
Before the elven warrior could mope around some more, the acient elf sage wapped the warrior's head. Celtic winced slightly as he looked at him. The Stern Mystic fixed his glasses as he looked at Celtic one again.  
  
"Don't do that!!" the Stern Mystic cried out, "I did not say our situation is hopeless! There is one fighting chance we can defeat the White Knight once and for all! Hope is still on our side."  
  
"But only a God can stand against someone who has powers of a God..." Celtic began.   
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There are Gods among us that protect us. The God of Light and Darkness...Obelisk....Saint Dragon....Osiris...and..."  
  
"You're not saying..."  
  
"I am. Celtic, do you know our Master's full name? It's Vanessa Alexandra, but it also means 'Butterfly of Hope'. The Toons brought another creature with them when they came into our deck...they brought the God of the Sun Dragon, Ra, with them as well. Perhaps they think our master shall truely stand up for her name."  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Oh yes way, my young lad. It's a good thing the God is still asleep and the three versus in the 'ritual song' are keeping Ra asleep for now. And even more good news, I've already found the sacred song in one of these textbooks."  
  
"All right! All we gotta do is give the song to our Master and Ra shall awaken to kick the White Knight's ass!!!"   
  
"That's not going to be an easy task..."  
  
"What do you mean? We got the song and we got the God...I think we finally won."  
  
The Stern Mystic sighed heavily as he looked at the "ritual song", then back at Celtic.   
  
"The song is written in Ancient Egyptian Hiroglyphs..." the Stern Mystic said, "a langugue that hasn't been used for 5000 years in the human realm. It is very hard for our Master to understand. If Master says one word wrong, it could lead to utter chaos. It's going to take quite a while for me and my magic to decipher the entire song in plan English and we may not have that time left..."   
  
"What do you mean?" Celtic asked.  
  
"The White Knight is trying to unlock the powers of the puzzle. If someone doesn't stop him, then we are truely doomed...creature, Toon, and human."  
  
"No..."  
  
****  
  
Run and hide.  
  
Run and hide.  
  
Run and hide.  
  
I stayed still behind one of the pillers as I just waited for the guard to pass by and not noticed me at all.  
  
I never wanted to duel. I always wanted to be come a great manga/anime show created of a pretty suited magical girl who risks her life to save people.  
  
Then she dies in the end...knowing she can't live with others.  
  
I never wanted this! I never wanted to get so into this game! I just only wanted to play with my friends and that's all. No get this weird whacko power that make a damn Blue Eyes into a living breeding creature in this world!  
  
My power is a curse. My friends are dying because of me. It's all my fault that I got everyone into this mess and it's all my fault that they died.  
  
I should deserve something far worse than death...running and hiding from the world for the rest of my pathetic life. I can't even make friends because they'll end up dead or locked away in a mental insituation.  
  
Hey, at least it'll be some good exercise.  
  
Fuck! Where the hell is Chaos anyways?!!   
  
It's my fault that he's gone.  
  
I hate myself...  
  
So why am I not walking up to that guard and letting him kill me with that gun of his? I mean he was ordered to want me dead. I should go and die! I deserve to die anyway...  
  
Oh yeah, I'm depressive, I'm obessive...I'm just tired living in fear.  
  
And it's right. I live in fear and I'm sick of it...but that's how I was brought up...  
  
Fear of failure...  
  
Fear of dying...  
  
Fear of other people...  
  
Fear of love...  
  
Fear of my father...  
  
I hate me and it's my fault that everyone is dead. Please stop staying that it's not because it is pure bullshit. Also please don't say I can do anything.  
  
What will you do if you know your friend got killed by some rich millionaire pscho-path who has more authority than you'll ever have? It's his words against yours and he can easily crush you like a miserable little fly if you dare fight him.  
  
I'm just some stupid 19 year old looser who felt down and wanted at least something to give her attention...  
  
I didn't want any of this to happen to me...but it did happen anyways.  
  
And it's all my fault. I'm sorry.   
  
****  
  
After endless attempts of figuring out the serect powers within the ancient relic that blasted Yugi runt had...  
  
He still couldn't releash or used the powers hidden inside this golden pyramind. He called the boy out from his soul prison card and forced the boy to tell him the secrets...  
  
The boy did not know nothing...  
  
The eye grew impantiant. At first it was amusing to beat up the young the lad...but his screams became a nusaince. They grew very tiring and irratating after a while.  
  
The eye was tired...tired of not getting what he wanted! Perhaps that cunt knew something...  
  
Perhaps they do need her alive...but not for long.  
  
"Chaos!!!" he hissed.  
  
Darkness began to cover the room as the chaotic mage emerged from the stone floor. He knelt down in front of the man...  
  
His leader.  
  
"You called sire?" Chaos asked at he looked at him.  
  
"Is the girl..." he asked.  
  
"No. She is not dead. She is too cowardly enough to die."  
  
"Good. Fetch her here at once...she may be some good use afterall."  
  
"Of course sire. I'll bring that bitch over here."  
  
Chaos started to stand up and began to leave the throne-room. He stopped when the White Knight wanted his faithful powerful mage to pay attention to him.  
  
"And another thing Chaos..." he began, "do not fail me in bringing her."  
  
****  
  
I was walking down a stairway path. I finally lost that stupid guard. I wondered why the guy never followed me.  
  
Not "that" way! I mean, Pegasus hired him to kill me. Why am I not letting him?  
  
These steps...  
  
Reminded me the time where I entered Pandora's lair...  
  
NO!!! God damn you all!!! Not again!! I don't want to be reminde...  
  
I stopped on one of the steps. I heard...crying?  
  
I continued walking down the steps, hearing the silent tears become much louder. I was walking down another hallway...  
  
Cells were on each side of the walls. They were normally occupided with a body that was immobile. It stayed in its' cell and waited...  
  
Waited to be freed from their cells that cannot be escapable.  
  
What the hell was Pegasus doing with this place anyway? It looked like something that was out of CastleVania: Symphony of the Night, minus the walking skletons and zombies.  
  
I found out where the crying was and turned around. No...  
  
No, it couldn't be.  
  
I quickly ran up to the cell, holding my hands on the rusted coated bars.   
  
"Ce-cecilia..." I said.   
  
****  
  
The person looked up to me. Her ceil was so dark.  
  
"Va...Va...nes...sa..." she said.   
  
She recalled my features...which were dark brown hair, slightly wild eyes, and a fragile slim body. She quickly got up from the bed and ran towards the bars. She recalled my small features, which had now aged into a young adult who wore glasses.   
  
"Vanessa!!" she cried, "It is you!"  
  
"Cecilia!!" I began, "What happened?! Why are you in here?!!"  
  
"Oh god...it's horrible...I wish I could damn myself...I wish I never seen that horrible monster!!"  
  
"A monster?"  
  
"I've fallen in love with a monster! A true monster!! Ever since I left him, all he does is kills...and kills..and kills. I was about to comfront him but his demented Toons saw me as threat and threw me in here. I'm so afraid...so very afraid..."  
  
And she looked like that as well. Her graceful slender body was trembling. Even if she was nerly starved to death, she still looked so beautiful...  
  
Whoever Cecilia loved must be some lucky person. I want to hurt the one who dares hurt this angel. I want to grab his arm and twist it around till it starts bleeding. I don't care if I kill this person. I be even glad to be the first one to flay his body since he dared tried to hurt her.  
  
I shouldn't be thinking like that, but...  
  
He had hurt her.   
  
I pulled out my deck from my jacket pocket and one of the cards, which was Harpie's Brother...  
  
"Cecilia..." I said, "get away from the bars...I'm breaking you out of her. You and me are going to get out of this castle and we shall escape the monster that lurks in the darkness. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore..."  
  
Because I love you. You were my only true friend I ever had.   
  
And so she did. The card I had held in my hand started to glow and floated towards the bars. In a matter of seconds the bars were reduced to nothing as the Harpie's Brother slaughter the bars ruthlessly.  
  
We both entered the cell as I placed my deck into my pocket once again. It was so dark and there were writings all over the walls...but from who? Were the writting written in blood as well?   
  
Yet...  
  
Cecilia was no where to be found.  
  
"Cecilia?" I asked as I looked around, "Where are you? You're finally free."  
  
"Master..." Harpie's Brother replied as he pointed to the bed.  
  
It was a mold ridden matress on a brass boxbord. On it were two items, a hand knife and a Duel Monster card...  
  
A "soul prison card" was what it on. I picked up the card and saw "her".  
  
What the fuck was going on? I was talking to Cecilia a few minutes ago and now I see her picture in a card!!   
  
WHAT THE HELL?!!!  
  
It was like...she was trapped...trapped in a card...  
  
WHAT THE FUCK DID CECILIA DO TO THE WHITE KNIGHT THAT CAUSE HIM TO DO THIS TO HER?!! CECILIA ISN'T ONE OF YOUR STUPID CARDS!!! SHE DOES NOT DESERVED TO BE A MERE PAWN IN YOUR FUCKED UP MIND GAMES!!! SHE NEVER DESERVES THIS!!!   
  
I HATE YOU WHITE KNIGHT...   
  
I HATE YOU!!!  
  
I HATE YOU!!!!  
  
I HATE YOU!!!!!   
  
I felt hot as I held onto these items and I was shaking. How could he? How could he...  
  
HOW THE FUCK COULD HE?!!!   
  
"Master..." Harpie's Brother asked.  
  
I wanted to scream in this cell but something else did the screaming for me; Sirens.  
  
I heard their deafing sounds of the sirens. I dropped the knife and the card. I clutched God, make them stop.   
  
Make it stop...  
  
I collasped onto the floor, almost drowing in the alarming sirens sounds. Where the hell were the coming from anyways?  
  
It hurts...  
  
It hurts...  
  
"MASTER!!!" Harpie's Brother cried.  
  
Everything then went black.  
  
****  
  
ALTERNATE ENDING No. 1  
  
(Note: This is one of the four endings that I'm a Coward will have. Enjoy.)  
  
Birds were chirping from outside on a sunny day. Clouds were floating in the blue sky and there was a violet boquet of flowers on the night table.  
  
I sat up and noticed I was in a bed. Was it all a dream of what I saw?  
  
No, Cecilia was definately real. She needed my help. She...  
  
Then another person entered the room.   
  
"You finally woke up," Pegasus said, "it's a good thing my men found you. You had struck you head against something, but what were you doing down there in the first place?"  
  
I blurted the first thing that hit me.   
  
"I saw Cecilia!!" I cried out as I looked at him and quickly, "I gotta get down there and see..."   
  
He then chuckled slight. Why was he laughing? Cecilia is down there!! I gotta go.  
  
"Hey..." I asked, "what's so funny?"  
  
"You mentioned Cecilia was down there..." he began, "that's impossible, she's been dead for seven years."  
  
Dead? But if she was dead...why was she living in that dark rusted cell? Why did she cry that she was living with a monster?   
  
I looked at Pegasus more clearly. He had blue eyes and that strange upside down golden...wait on a sec!! That belongs to Yugi! Why does he have it and not Yugi?!!   
  
"Your friend gave me this relic," he replied, "they already left here without you and I think it's time you leave as well. You don't want to  
  
I started to get off from the bed, carrying my bags I was leaving the room with a confused look on my face.   
  
You mean it's over? You mean I didn't have to duel? But Cecilia!! I swear I saw her down there!!! And the blood and the screams and the tombs that had my friends in the Shadow Realm!! I didn't make it up!!  
  
Why were they coming to me?! What the hell did they need my help.  
  
I'm just glad it's finally over. I can finally go home and worry about how my parents are going to react when I return home.  
  
Just when I was about to walk out of the door.  
  
"Oh another thing Vanessa," Pegasus cried.   
  
I then turned around...only to lay my eyes on the silver hair gentleman holding a pistol in his hands and he already pulled the...  
  
SHIT!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
BLAM!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
****  
  
If you want the story continue and see the other endings...you better review.  
  
A LOT.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	24. Heaven Sent

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.  
  
Hey, let's make this the chapter that connects everyone with everything...  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
****  
  
Realm of Shadows  
  
In the Twilight Hour  
  
Accept these Souls  
  
And GRANT US THE POWER!!!  
  
-????  
  
****  
  
The lights were turned on.   
  
On a cold surface....  
  
You're not dead Vanessa. Not dead. Still breathing...  
  
Was that a dream? Did I actually died? Was it a vision? Why did Pegasus had Yugi's puzzle around his neck? Are my friends still alive? Or is it just someone playing mind games and using me as a sick puppet in their game?  
  
My head hurts...  
  
Get up Vanessa. You're still alive...even though you should be dead.  
  
Funny. I could be sleeping right at home with three cats nuzzling me on a slightly comfortable bed right now and I wouldn't have a care in the world of this game called "Duel Monsters".  
  
Instead, I'm running around in a demented castle about to be killed off by a penguin suited man. Oh yes, did I forget to mention the "White Knight" wants me dead?  
  
Stange enough...so does Pegasus.  
  
Wow, my life is really fucked up. I'm litterally halfway alive and halfway towards dying...  
  
So come on, come on, come on...bury me alive. Bury me alive.  
  
I see two cards and a knife on the floor. I see a painting posted on one of the stone walls, but I don't know of who. I see a desk that has a collection of cards and a book on top of it. Is it a journal? Diary, perhaps?  
  
I see another object coming as I'm still on the floor. My glasses.  
  
I quickly grabbed them and placed them on my face. The room came clearer and I saw everything. I finally got up and picked up the items on the floor. I also made a slight startling revelation...  
  
The card of Cecilia that I found. It was the same picture that was hanging on the wall!! I wonder what artist drew this painting? Did he used tempera or oil paints to give this painting its' lovely beauty?   
  
I can also tell...whoever drew this painting has placed their heart and soul. Whoever made this painting, must really cared for Cecilia even more than I could...  
  
(Too bad that the person who did this self portrait of Cecilia-chan is not me.)   
  
I want to become an artist...so I could do the same thing. I want to release all my deepest feelings on a piece of paper since I am handicap by saying them with words. I don't like talking and when I do talk...no one listens to me anyways.  
  
Maybe that's why I end up talking to myself like a crazy old lady. Yes, that's right, you are a crazy old lady.  
  
"It was I who drew the painting," a voice said.  
  
I then turned around. A child with silver hair and amber eyes was looking at me as he held onto a doll that looked like...  
  
Me? What the hell is going on?  
  
"You..." I replied.  
  
"If you want to know everything and anything about the White Knight," the child began as he held onto the stuffed ragdoll, "the answer lies within the book on the desk."  
  
I placed the two cards in my deck and the knife in my pocket. Then I headed towards the desk. The cards on it had images of people. People I never m...  
  
I felt a slight shiver crawling up my back. Blue Eyes...  
  
The card I found had a picture of the owner who had three Blue Eyes...  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragons, that is.  
  
Highly powerful sofisticated master duelist...MY ASS!!!! He only uses his dragons to scare his opponents. When his opponents show fear in front of his legendary dragons...he had truely won.  
  
I didn't show fear...so I won the duel.  
  
"You're the only one left," the child said, "the only duelist left...the only one the White Knight hasn't plagued...."   
  
Only one left? So these cards were pictures of...  
  
"Duelists," the child replied as he hugged the doll tighter, "the eye has been feeding on the souls of duelists."  
  
And the silver hair boy was right. There were even cards that had Zero and Yugi's pictures placed on them.  
  
So they weren't dead...just turned into cards for a demented man's game.  
  
Well Vanessa, what the hell are you going to do now? You survived being shot and your friends had turned into nothing but playing cards.   
  
What are you going to do?  
  
The journal then flipped itself open, revealing what Vanessa should do.  
  
****  
  
The elven warrior watched as the ancient mystic was chanelling his powers. It will take a while, but once the Sterm Mystic was finish, the ritual song shall be fully translated.  
  
The warrior turned his head and looked towards the window. The skies that were covering the city were getting darker and darker. The air felt like it was being choked by darkness. There was another even happening outside. With the aid of the Ancient Telescope, the warrior saw what was flaring up the skies with red, yellow, and orange.   
  
There was a bonfire being held in Toon World. Strange...  
  
Toons never create bonfires. Toon aren't very religious creatures. Something was going on, but what?  
  
****  
  
"KILL THEM!!!" the toons cried out, "KILL THE TRADITORS!!! KILL THE TRADITORS!!!!"  
  
It was maddness. The Toons were dancing around a giant bonfire. The flames flicked while the Toons continued their dance as if someone ordered them to dance as puppet on strings. Soon the White Knight will control both the worlds in the realm of shadows and the human world. Duelists and humans will now suffer for turning these mystical creatures into their playing card for a child's card game.  
  
It was the time of wreckoning.  
  
Three straw doll figures were being burned in the massive bonfire, resembling the three who seized the legendary God Card from its' chambers. They will be punished the most.  
  
A Toon dragon was watching the entire scene, not enjoying this akward celebration as the other toons were at all.  
  
****  
  
The journal was right in front of me. From where I was standing, it looked like writting in maddness. I placed the cards back on the table and picked up the book. It was written as if someone wanted to carve their message within the pages.   
  
HELP ME  
  
THE EYE IS CONTROLLLING ME  
  
CAN'T STOP IT  
  
BODY HURTS  
  
FEEL PAIN, BUT FEEL NOTHING  
  
WHAT HAS IT DONE TO ME?  
  
WHAT HAS IT DONE TO ME?!!!!  
  
IT WANTS POWERS  
  
FEEDING ON SOULS  
  
GROWING STRONGER  
  
CAN'T CONTROL IT  
  
SOON IT'LL SEEK FOR THE OTHERS  
  
IT ALREADY HAS TWO  
  
FIVE TO GO  
  
THE FINAL ONE HAS BEEN STOLEN!  
  
KILL THE TRADITORS!!!   
  
KILL THE TRADITORS!!!  
  
FIND THE LAST ONE  
  
DON'T LET THE PHAROAH GET A HOLD ON ALL OF THEM   
  
THE PHAROAH FOREVER TRAPPED  
  
CURSED AS A YOUTH  
  
STOP HIM, STOP HIM AT ONCE!  
  
IT HURTS  
  
EVERLONGING PAIN WITH NO REMOSE  
  
I WANT TO BE FREE  
  
BUT I'M TRAPPED IN THE PHAROAH'S CURSE  
  
GWANING AT THE WALLS  
  
IN MY PRISON CELL  
  
CAN'T GET OUT  
  
MUST GET OUT  
  
FORGIVE ME....  
  
I looked at the writting once more. Who wrote this in the first place? I looked up.   
  
"Hey kid..." I began and I saw with my own eyes.   
  
No one else was in the room, save for the painting of Cecilia. What the hell was going on? Where did that kid go?  
  
Forget about the kid, just get out of here and run. Forget everything and save yourself.  
  
Then the room began to darken itself. Black mist was emerging from the floor, summoning forth a dark creature. I couldn't see what was going on and I started coughing. The mist wasn't only covering my eyes, but also trying to suffocate me in the process. A figure apppeared within the mist.   
  
It finally revealed itself, coming out from the mist as he carried a long black staff and drapped in black leather.  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos had return to his master.   
  
****   
  
Next chapter: Van vs. Pegasus. You don't want to miss it.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	25. The Beginning of the End: Part 3

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.  
  
Shit...103 reviews? In your face, Shiekiah-bitch.  
  
Whoo! Bakura appears in this chapter...and everything else is going straight to hell!  
  
****  
  
He stood outside the huge white mansion.  
  
He felt the presence of two of the legendary items. Well, it looked like one of the owners of these legendary items that fully powered up his item.  
  
Too bad that item will never get a chance to unleash its' power. He was going to seize that item before it got a chance to unleash its' power. Plus, the puzzle was quite more powerful than the eye...  
  
Yes, very powerful. It held the powers of a veryp powerful Pharoah who is closer to God. He who posses it can easily elimate anything that stands in his way.   
  
A guard then comfronted him.  
  
"Hey," the guard said as he pointed a gun at him, "no intruders are allowed on the premises."   
  
He turned around and face the guard. His embrodeded ancient gold relic that was dangling on his neck being to glimmer...  
  
And the guard was then silenced, dropping his gun onto the ground.  
  
He picked the gun and he entered the household. Maybe using this morden weapon could at least help him get those nasty guards off his back and heads towards where he was going....  
  
Nowhere.  
  
****   
  
"C...Chaos..." I began.  
  
Amythest eyes were my reflection to my brown ones. He was aproaching the desk. A bad feeling I had kinda jolted me away from the leather cladded mage.   
  
"Master..." Chaos replied as he looked towards me, "come with me. He wishes to have a duel with you."   
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
A twisted smile was across his blue skinned face as he looked towards me.  
  
"Why you know who, dearie?" Chaos teased, "He was in your dreams a few days ago...or should I say nightmares?"  
  
No. He couldn't be suggesting....  
  
"But I am," Chaos began as he sat on the desk and facing his former master, "he wants to play a game with you. Perhaps you hold the key to everything..."  
  
"The key?" I replied.  
  
"Yes... You have the power to bring us cards to life in your world with your simple weak touch. He wants your power and the only way he can get it from you is..."   
  
"To duel it from me, right?"  
  
"Very clever, master. Now, come with me." He then grabbed me by the arm as he tried to pulled me to his direction. A little too tight...  
  
"Let...go..." I muttered.  
  
"No master," Chaos replied as he gripped harder, "I will not." He dragged me away from the desk.  
  
"Please...stop..." I winced.  
  
He didn't listen. Was he deaf? Shit, my arm was turning blue due to his grip.   
  
"Master," Chaos grinned, "I don't take your orders any longer. Now come along, and be slaughtered like the rest of those pitiful duelists who went against the Great White Knight."  
  
....No. I then looked at him.  
  
"I'm not coming..." I said.   
  
"What did you say?!" Chaos hissed as he glared at me.  
  
"I'm not going!!!"  
  
My deck that I had in my pocket started glowing a golden light. Chaos then let go of me and shoved me to the ground. I gave a wince as I hit the ground. I don't know what was going on, but it certainly was causing the Magician of Black Chaos to hate it.   
  
His hissed as the light grew brighter. A card then flew out of my pocket. The creature from the card had began taking its' form.  
  
Then the room was entirely engulfed by the light.   
  
****  
  
The ancient elf mage was flown right across the room while finishing translating the ritual spell. His works and some books had fallen onto the ground. Celtic ran quickly towards the Sterm Mystic and helped the mage up on his feet.  
  
"Stern?!" Celtic cried out, "What happened?! Did you get the spell translated?!"  
  
Eyes wide open. The elven mage looked up at the ceiling.   
  
"A-awaken..." the Sterm Mystic muttered weakly, "Sun...D-dragon...has-ss...awaken..."   
  
"But that's impossible!!!" Celtic cried, "You haven't even finished the spell yet?!!!"  
  
"...A-awaken...Ra is awaken...."  
  
Then the elf had spoken no more.   
  
****   
  
He sat on the throne. He should had been celebrating with his loyal servants, but he wasn't in the mood...yet. He couldn't be. Something very bad had happened.   
  
The Final Card was stolen from three of his loyal Toon creatures. This worried him. That card was not only the last card he created, but also the most powerful know creature and deity in the history of Duel Monsters.   
  
Many years ago a fight between two political figures in ancient times fought these games, but they weren't just games in those times. Whoever won these games, had the ability to be in control of everything.  
  
There were two undefeated players. The Pharoah who wielded a magician of the black arts and the High Priest who fought with a vigerious magestic sapphired eye white dragon.  
  
(Author's Note: Guess who those two are today? *grins*)  
  
The two fought each other in a ruthless battle. Monsters from either side were killing each other for the greater good of their masters.  
  
It all came down to summon forth the Gods to end the match: The God of Light and Darkness Obelisk, Saint Dragon Osiris...  
  
And finally The God of Sun Dragon, Ra.  
  
The Pharoah and the High Priest was hoping these Gods shall defeat their enemies.  
  
Instead, the Gods unleashed their powers on the civilization that worshipped them, destroying everything in sight and leaving only the remains to be found a few years later....  
  
By "him".   
  
An Armed Ninja was serving him his favourite drink. He picked the glass, holding it with one hand, placing a finger from his other hand on the rim of his glass, and made his finger run around the rim of the glass.   
  
"You do realize that if the Sun Dragon Ra does fall in the wrong hands it will lead to quite a problem for you monsters," he began, "why, whoever has Ra will try to make you all miserable little slaves. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
"We're fine serving you and we shall get rid of whoever holds the powerful deity in their hands," the ninja replied.  
  
"Of course you shall...once we duel that person who holds it, that god shall return to its' rightful owner."  
  
"Yes sir. Whoever has Ra is ever foolish to mess with you, sire."  
  
****  
  
Head hurts. Eyes feel like burning. Body feels sore everywhere.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" a voice said.  
  
Someone calls me... Get up, Vanessa. You're not dead yet.  
  
I opened my eyes. My glasses were still on my face, so my vision wasn't blurry. The floors were nothing but metal grated fences while the walls were rotting wood. Where the hell am I? Where was the Magician of Black Chaos?  
  
As I sat up, the card I got from the Dark Rabbit was in my lap. The golden hawklike creature who had no attack and no defense whatsoever. I felt my deck in my pants pocket.  
  
Maybe I'm playing some sick game with a madman. I'm neither winning or loosing. I'm just playing...  
  
Playing till I become mad too.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?" a voice said again. I turned around.  
  
There was a young teenage boy. Something strange about this boy. Could he be related to that little kid I saw earlier?   
  
No. There was something different about this young boy. He had a relic around his neck, which almost looked similliar to the upsidedown golden pyramind around Yugi's neck, but not. This item kinda looked like an Egyptian dreamcatcher...a ring relic perhaps???   
  
Top it off he also had while hair and brown eyes.   
  
"I'm fine..." I replied as I picked up the card.  
  
"That's a really nice card you got there," he began, "I never seen a level 10 creature like that...a creature that has an unknown attack power and strengh."  
  
"I heard this card is the only one that can truely defeat the White Knight, but I don't know how to use it."   
  
"White Knight?"  
  
"Yeah. He's like some godlike duelist who kinda entrapped my friends as playing cards. I know it sounds kinda funny and stupid..."  
  
"I don't find it stupid. In fact, my other does it all the time."  
  
"Other? You mean like your brother or even a love?"  
  
"You could say that..." How long was he going to keep this innocent act up? Good, the girl was falling for. Just help this girl get her friends back and seize the items for yourself!!  
  
"Look," he began, "maybe we can work together in finding the White Knight and defeating him. What do you say about that?"  
  
I looked at the card once more, then back at the teenage boy. I gave a smile at him, even though this place wasn't very appropriate for being happy.   
  
"Well," I said, "at least I'm not going through this place alone."   
  
****  
  
....  
  
What have they done to Ra? They killed it by making him shiny and sparkly, not beautiful and highly deadly. Here's the "official" English adaptation of the final card in Duel Monsters.   
  
THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA  
Type: Divine  
Level: 10  
No: GB1-003  
Attack: ????  
Defense: ????  
[Divine-Beast]  
Description: Spirits sing of a powerful creature that rules over all that is mystic.  
  
So fellow fans/readers of "I'm a Coward". Should I replace my fanfiction interpration of the God Card Ra with the official English description of the official card or leave it as it is?  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	26. My Own Imagination

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.  
  
Also in Manga Vol 25 of Yu-Gi-Oh, the God of Sun, Dragon Ra, makes his first appearence in Malik vs. Mai on the duelship that high above Battle City. Plus the duel between them is quite different and slightly disturbing than the anime version.  
  
In the manga version, once a player had sacrife three monsters to summon forth Ra, the deity appears on the field as huge golden orb...almost as if it was the sun itself. Then the description of God of Sun Dragon Ra's card changes to have the spell of control...written in Phoenician dilect, a langungue that hasn't been used for over 1000 years. Those who are caretakers of the Pharoah's tomb know what the words say.  
  
Henceforth, even though Mai summoned Ra on her side, Malik had chanted the writting in the duel and had managed to reveal Ra's true form in front of everyone...  
  
And it's not very pretty sight.  
  
In Japan, it's almost around 41 volumes and Yami still hasn't figured a way to defeat the final deity.  
  
Anyways, this part of a fic is loosely based on Sailor Moon S episode #110. We're near the end folks...  
  
By the way, the chant is heard in the anime, but not in the manga. Luckily, I managed to catch and watch the entire episode without loosing my mind due to the HORRIBLE VOICE ACTING AND CHOPPY BACKGROUND MUSIC.  
  
Ok "Merrick"/Yami Malik, if you're going to destroy humanity...could you at least start by killing off the horrible voice acting cast and pop singers who plague our world?   
  
Pretty please? With a golden winged dragon/eagle deity on top???  
  
****  
  
Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry,  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.   
Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
Appear in this Shadow Duel as I call upon your name...  
Legendary Sun Dragon Ra  
  
-Official Ritual Chant of Sun Dragon Ra from the anime series.  
  
****  
  
All the monsters were staring at him.  
  
There, at one of the stools that was next to the bar in this tavern, was the leather cladded blue skinned raven hair magician. He held a small glass of an acholic substance. He was the one who betrayed his master to join forces with the White Knight. If one of the monsters got in his way or disturbed him, they will never be seen again.   
  
The three toons were also in the bar. The Toon Magician Girl was huddled between the black rabbit and the robot. She was afraid to see such a powerful creature of black magic and almost stunned by his dark beauty the mage held.  
  
But seeing the Toons did not stir some hatred in the lovely leather suited mage.  
  
He was staring at his glass and used his hand to move the context of his glass as a form of amusing himself.   
  
He wasn't concern about what he was doing or spilling any of his drink on the bar table.   
  
For he had seen the cursed beast of Light with his own violet eyes. The golden coated bird that belonged to the powerful God of the Sun, perhaps the God himself, and was the one who had finally put an end to Set.  
  
All creatures created by Set must fear the legendary beast. For even a gaze from one of the golden bird's rubious eyes can see the darkness within a mortal. Some creatures even perish just by glancing at the legendary beast...  
  
For he was the final creature ever created in the game of duel monsters. He had the power to let the others live or destroy everything in his entire path. The golden beast appeared when he tried to bring the "master" to the White Knight. The power the beast held had sent the mage back to this world where all the monsters lived, a world that was almost identical to mortal realm.  
  
But it also sent the master to this world as well. Poor girl.  
  
Everyone feared Ra, including the White Knight. That's why the White Knight will be doing everything in his power to get that stolen card back in his power...  
  
Yet here's the amusing part. This card was now in the hands of someone who was a complete idiot and coward towards the game. Someone who never really took this game seriously like others do.  
  
A coward was now the master of the key to destruction.  
  
Perhaps this is why the leather cladded mage was saved instead of destroyed. Something from that stupid little girl must had caused the deity in not destroying her monsters...but what was it?  
  
The girl, stupid and pathetic as she looks, is quite a great duelist. How she manages to get a hold on such a pretty looking powerful card is quite a mystery.  
  
He stopped moving the glass, pulling the glass towards his blue coated lips, and drank up what was remaining in this glass. All the other monsters were very quiet and staring at the Magician of Black Chaos placing his glass onto the bar.  
  
He then look up, licking his lips and wiping off any remainning droplets of alcohol that were there. He looked down again and was staring at the empty glass in front of him.  
  
"The master isn't like the other duelists," Chaos said, "she holds something that not even the pharoah wields himself..."  
  
He then got up from his stool and turned himself around to face the other monsters.  
  
"But do not put any faith or hopes in her," Chaos replied, "the master is not a saviour to us."  
  
****  
  
The White Knight was ready...  
  
He was sitting at a dueling table. His deck was placed on his right side, ready to be used in another duel and give another countless victory to his owner once more. He grew tired of playing a game of monsters and magic, even though he was the creator of this game!!!  
  
But, once he defeated that poor little girl...then he will have no one to play with him. No one who will be willing to duel for their lives or put in the effort to actually try to defeating him.  
  
Perhaps he should let this girl live and perhaps he should not.  
  
The puzzle dangled around his neck. Even with his eye, now as powerful as he could ever imagined, he still couldn't uncover the mysteries of it....  
  
But a young child could. Oh well, he will have an eternity to figure it out once he defeated ever single duelist. Right now, he should get this over it.   
  
Anyways, where the bloody hell was Chaos and the final duelist?  
  
The golden eye then flickered the answer to him. He gave a twisted smile.  
  
The girl was already on the dueling board, but not the dueling board he was sitting at. She was on the other one; the dueling board that was placed in the Shadow Realm that is.  
  
The duel can truely begin and she did not know about it. Now this was quite an amusing duel he ever had anticipated. He never knew he was going to duel her like this.   
  
It was funny really. He had the cards and whatever card he picked from his deck and placed on this board will appear to comfront the girl. All she had to do was figure a way to destroy his cards and defeat his creatures if she wanted to live. Otherwise...  
  
So maybe the girl was worthy for a duel against him, even though her skills were awfully horrible.  
  
He began to draw his first 5 cards from his deck. He looked at his hand of cards, wondering what cards this duelist had that could withstand his deck of cards.  
  
He placed three cards onto the dueling board, a creature on the field in defense mode and two card in the magic/trap areas that were faced down. He grinned as he looked down onto his precious dueling board....   
  
Now, the game had truely begun.  
  
****  
  
Celtic was walking around the city. He was carrying a parchment of paper that contained the translation the Stern Mystic was working on. It was a way for someone who did not know the text of the ritual chant to summon forth Ra on their side, without having the deity going canabalistic on the playing fields. The Stern Mystic should have already the full chant...  
  
But then the elven elder collasped onto the floor and died. He said that the dragon had awaken from his hidden form, without the usage of the chant.  
  
So the Sun Dragon had finally awakened from his slumber. If that it so, then will the person who will do the same mistake the Pharoah did when this game was just new? Will this person use the Sun Dragon to destroy his or her opponents, but accidently unleashed this golden beast to destroy everything?  
  
When Ra was unleashed in Yami's greatest duel, everything, from temples to villages and from monsters and humans, was destroyed. The only one that was remaining and still standing was the golden coated bird-like creature. Even the other deities were destroyed.  
  
When Ra saw his remains of his brothers, he gave a shrilling cry that was heard throughout the city, hoping for someone to hear his pain of loosing those he truely cared for.   
  
There was no one there at all. So the beast flew away and wasd never seen again...   
  
Pharoah Yami could not control the golden beast. That's why he was forever sealed up in a puzzle, awaiting to find someone who may have the ability to defeat this creature or control it.  
  
But found a child instead.  
  
Celtic looked up at the darkly skies. Now the deity was stolen from the White Knight and in the hands of the girl...  
  
Can this master actually unleashed the legendary golden beast and control it without using the spell? Does the White Knight know the spell himself?  
  
Celtic looked down at the parchment. The chant was finally translated and was ready to be peformed to awaken the final legendary deity that can change the fate of the world by whoever controls it.  
  
He needed to find where his Master was...NOW!!!  
  
****  
  
Three people were in darkness. One a blonde figure with glasses, while the other two look as if they were identical to each other. All three of them were covered in darkness, covered in complete darkness.   
  
There was no one else in this dark place but these three young duelists  
  
"I'm so scared Yami," Yugi began.   
  
"Don't worry," Yami replied as he placed his hands onto the young one and began to calm him down, "Vanessa will definately get us out of this."  
  
"You think she will?"  
  
Zero look up and staring at the darkness above him as he stared at the eternal blacken sky.  
  
"I don't know if we can trust Vanessa with our lives," Zero muttered.  
  
****  
  
I was walking with him, but everywhere we went was nothing but darkness that confronted us. I held onto the knife, my deck was in my pocket, and I was following the young white hair boy. He was leading the way by using his golden necklace.   
  
I did not ask how it works, not did I care. I wanted to get out of the place. Maybe this kid knew where the White Knight was hiding. Maybe he was trying to get out of this place like I am. Maybe this is some kind of twisted nightmare that I'm in and all I have to do is wake up...  
  
Because this world can't be real, can it?  
  
All the walls were covered in scratched nonsense that did not make any sense, even though it was written in plain English.  
  
I held onto the knife. It was a small weapon, but it was my only source of defending myself from what was ever that may comfront us.   
  
Yet, there was something vaguely familiar about the decoration on the ground. I could have swore I have seen this pattern from somewhere.  
  
The young boy stopped then stopped. If I was standing in front of him, I would have noticed his eyes were darker and his necklace was glowing once more. He began to pull out his own dueling deck from his pocket.   
  
"So he wishes to duel us here," he began. Strange, his voice sounded a bit different, but maybe I was hearing things.  
  
That's right Vanessa, you are going crazy. Yes, you are. Yes you truely are.  
  
"Duel us here?!" I cried out as I looked around, "Who?!!"  
  
Before any of us could figure out what the hell was going on or who was causing this, I was not beliving in what I was seeing. Nor was the white hair teen right next to me.   
  
Although, he was standing in a defensive position as if he knew what was going on as he drew out his own deck from his pocket. What appeared in front of us was three enlarged face down cards and one was facing sideways. I noticed the cards were placed on some spots onto the board, realizing what we were standing on.   
  
This wasn't a pattern...it was an enlarged dueling board we were standing on!!!  
  
"Exactly," a voice replied.  
  
Huh?!  
  
Both of us stared at the direction where the voice was. Seated, was a tall thin silver haired gentleman with some of his hair covering half his face and wearing in a black suit. He was staring at us with his icy blue eye.  
  
He was...the White Knight.  
  
I do not know if I was seeing things, but I also saw a glimmer of gold behind his curtain of hair. What was is?  
  
I do not know.  
  
"Of course you don't know," Pegasus muttered, "and why should I tell you since once I defeat you, you shall see for yourself what's behind my hair."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
The white hair teen began to stand in front of me as he glared at the White Knight.  
  
"Forget this worthless girl!" he hissed, "I want to duel you!"  
  
"Such a temper," Pegasus began as one of his face down cards started to reveal itself, "and in front of a young lady as well. Perhaps I shall teach you such manners with this duel."  
  
"I need no lesson from..." Before he could fished his sentance, a hole appeared underneath him and he fell into it.  
  
What I saw and heard, I did not wish to ever see again. For the white hair teenager gave a horrid scream till he reached the bottom of the black pit. Then there was a loud cracking sound and complete silence afterwards.   
  
Slowly and cautiously, I moved towards the pit to see what has happened. My eyes widen, my hands quickly covered my gasping mouth as I began to fall on my knees, staring at the sight within the pit.  
  
Teenage boy.   
Impaled on a rock.   
Eyes as empty as shells.  
Red liquid flowing down from his shirt.  
  
His necklace dangled downwards with the young teenager on his back. The White Knight had used a trap hole. How could this happen? Why did it happened? What did his guy ever did to Pegasus?!! He had no connection with me or Zero whatsover...and now he's impaled.  
  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!!!!  
  
"Relax," Pegasus said, "he never intended to help you get you out of this world or getting your friends back, my dear. He only wanted to get his hands on Yugi's puzzle, so I decided to get rid of him, before he plans to get rid of all of us."  
  
This is not real Vanessa. This is just a dream. You are not on an enlarged dueling board. Your friends and that teenage boy are not dead. They are alive somewhere in the real world and you are not dueling an insane madman.  
  
THIS IS ONLY JUST A GAME. NONE OF THIS IS REAL!!! NONE!!!  
  
I shut my eyes as the voices kept screaming in my head as they were yelling to me that this is not actually happening.   
  
Duel Monsters is not real.  
  
"But that's where you are wrong..." Pegasus began, "for you see, the game existed longer than you, your historical background, and I have been alive. For this was a game played by powerful pharoahs and great spell casters. It had existed throughout the ancient times, until one firece battle between a Pharoah and his High Priest had the game lost for years. Now the two of have been reincarnated after all these years and I do believe you have meet their reincarnations."   
  
I did?  
  
I opened my eyes and turned my head, staring blankly at the silver haired gentleman.  
  
"Yes Vanessa," Pegasus replied, "this duel is for real."   
  
****  
  
The violet coated sourcerer was walking down another section oif the city of Shadows, searching for the leather strapped and somewhat perverted Chaos Magician. Why did his Master wanted that card so badly?  
  
All he wants to do is just gets in her pants. That's the curse for whoever owes a Magician of Black Chaos. He may be loyal to you onto the field...only if you yield to him to allow you to be an intruder to you while in bed. Otherwise, you'll have a very pissed off sexual frustrated minion of Set who glady be willing to bring his former master into so much pain for not sexually pleasing him.  
  
Chaos is quite rare to find, yet once he's found...he's is a chaotic one to tame.  
  
Before the Black Magician could continue, he stopped his searching and was comfronted by one of the creatures in the child from the gameshop, Yugi's deck. A black amoured soldier with a fierce curved blade behind his back. He was in front of Master's Hyozanryu, feeding the cystaline dragon with a formulated nutrians.  
  
"Buster Blader..." Black Magician said.  
  
The warrior and the crystal plated dragon had turned their heads to face the violet mage. The knight was staring at the magician with his golden eyes while the dragon listen to their conversation.  
  
"I..." the dark knight began, "I am curious about your master. I heard she has the ability to bring us to the mortal realm."  
  
"She does have this power," Black Magician replied, "yet I know nothing of where she has gotten it from."  
  
"How is the mortal world...like from this place?"  
  
"Quite different. There are some people out there that are amazed by our beauty and power we hold, yet most fear us as if we were monsters."  
  
"So it's impossible to us to live among the humans."   
  
"Perhaps, but we still have ours masters on our side. By the way, where is your young master?"  
  
"I lost him. Perhaps somewhere in the Shadow Realm. I have taken his deck to bring with me as I search for the master, but no avail."  
  
"What?!!! Who the hell could shove an innocent child in a world like this?!!"  
  
Silence. Then Buster Blader began to speak while looking at the violet mage.   
  
"The White Knight," Buster Blader replied.  
  
****  
  
Two people were on the rooftop. The skies were clouded in a vast of darkness as the winds began to howl out. A dark skinned woman hidden in white robes was standing as she looked at the coming darkness created by a powerful senna eye and the creatures from the Shadow Realms roaming around in the actual world. She watched the scenery as her robes were flowing with the harsh winds.  
  
If nothing is done, the gateway of Shadow Realm shall open.  
  
And every single human will...  
  
Her blonde hair dark skinned violet eye brother was lying down on the rooftops, staring at the gray clouds forming in the dark skies.  
  
"So," Malik began, "the Legendary Sun Dragon Ra shall be awaken by an idiot. Maybe letting Ra choose who he wants to serve than having a member of our family was a bad idea."   
  
"Ra had chosen this girl for a reason, dear brother..." Isis began, "he is never wrong for chosing those who wishes to serve under him."  
  
"She knows not the song, how the hell can she control the golden beast?!"   
  
"She has to...or all will fall."  
  
****  
  
Sorry for not updating this fic. I was working on my LoTR crossover, The Trouble With Elves. Plus battling depression.  
  
Whee, we're are at the last chappies. So expect lots of alternate endings.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	27. It's Time To End This Duel

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...

And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.

----------------------

And if there's nothing left to die for

And all this our beauty is just decay

And if there's nothing left to die for

Then you and me, let's go out going all the way

-Lyrics to Matthew Good Band's "Going All the Way"

----------------------

There was no reply.

A young long blonde hair girl pressed the cordless phone next to the side of her face, holding it with her two delicate hands. She held onto the phone, hoping to get an answer onto the other end of the line. Hoping that everything was all right.

She was trying to call her boyfriend. She was quite worried about him since he never emailed her or phone her about his whereabouts. Not even Zero's younger sister didn't know where her big brother was.

It was almost as if Zero disappeared without a trace.

She then hung up the phone, placing the phonce back on the receiver to be recharged once more. She raised her head, staring at her ceiling while her furry grey feline had entered the room and caressing himself onto one of her legs.

"Zero," she whispered, "where are you?"

No one loves you, everyone hates you.

Darkness. Darkness was swirling around around this bizarre area. My body was shivering as I looked around, searching for some sort of sign that could tell me that this is only a nightmare and I'll eventually wake up.

This is not real, that's what the voices in my head were telling me. This is not real.

I don't know what to believe anymore. My glasses started to fog up. My arms were trembling.

"What to you want with me?" I asked.

"To duel you of course," he replied, "you have the cards that allows you to duel me."

No one loves you, everyone hates you.

No one loves you, everyone hates you.

No one loves you, everyone hates you.

I began to start to get back on my feet again to face the madman once again. I picked up my deck from my pocket, picking up the first two cards. They were the "glory of the hands of the king" cards. I was staring at such strange cards again as he continued to talk

"I gave them to all duelists," he began, "those who defeat me in a duel shall receive the golden prize and a single wish, but alas...nothing can defeat my golden eye."

Golden eye??

"You friends were also given the opportunity you have," he continued, "but none of them have ever succeed of winning. I think his name was Paul...isn't it?"

Paul...

Is Paul gone too? No, he just can't be.

A chair seemed to appear out of nowhere, yet it was right across the table where he was sitting.

"Now come along and take a seat," he said, "I only wish to have a duel with you. What harm can that ever do?"

It can drive me to the brinks of my own sanity. That's what harm it can do.

----------------------

A warrior and a magician were running down a pathway. The warrior wasn't part of the deck. Yet he knew no other way to return to his young master. Perhaps by aiding this master into defeating the White Knight, he could return to his true master.

Or so the two creatures thought. Before Buster Blader or the Black Magician could go any futher, an whole swarn of bats comfronted the two monters, blinding their vision and stopping them in their tracks.

Another dark creature floated down, comfronting the two monsters and standing in front of their path towards the duel.

"I'm sorry for my interruiptions," he began, "but Master Pegasus promised me real human blood after his victory and by allowing you two to go to your master for aiding her, it will nulify our agreement."

So Pegasus was the White Knight?! That could explain how he lured those souls so quickly and managed to seal their souls into cards.

The Black Magician looked at the dark creature.

"Vampire Lord," Black Magician said, "we are both creatures anoitted with darkness, please do not do this and let us defeat the White Knight."

"I can't do that, Magician..." the Vampire Lord replied, "it's been so long since I feasted on humans. If it wasn't for that Yami to seal me in, I would continue sucking the world dry of its' plaguing humans."

His eyes then changed into a shade of red as he looked upon the two monsters. A pair of fangs rested upon his lips as he stared at the two creatures.

"But taking my vengence on Yami's favourite monster will do quite as well from being tormented here in this world," the Vampire Lord said.

"I think other wise," Buster Blader replied as he began to pull out his sword.

As the warrior swung his sword, he unleashed it onto the vampire, sending the foul lord towards the graveyard like all the other monsters he had slained.

The two monsters were quite please of dealing with a enemy that was fairly easily brought down. Now it was only a small distance to lead towards the whereabouts of the Black Magician's master.

Or so the Buster Blader had thought he was rid of the vampire fiend.

For the vampire had once return, appearing behind the violet cladded magician, trapping and attacking the magician from behind. The startled mage could only watch as the vampiric creature sank his fangs right into him.

Darkness loomed over the spellcaster. His eyes were closed. He then slumped to the ground when the Vampire Lord released him from his grasp.

Blood was dripping down the vampire's lip...the spellcaster's blood.

"MAGICIAN!!!" Buster Blader cried out as he ran towards the fallen mage and placing his sword back on his back.

The vampire himself smiled as he licked off the droplets of blood off his lips.

"So sweet," the Vampire Lord commented, "I wonder if his master's blood is even sweeter."

The Buster Blader clutched onto the fallen spellcaster. A faint heart beat could be heard underneath the armour and the violet clothing. Golden eyes began to glow in rage for what the vampire had done.

"Bastard," Buster Blader muttered to himself.

----------------------

The young tri-color boy clutched onto his chest as if he been struck by something, wincing in pain. The two other older boys turned around to face their attention on the young one. 

"Yug," Zero asked, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Yugi replied, "I think I just felt someone I care for get hurt."

"Don't worry about them Yug, I know Vanessa will defeat the White Knight. I'm sure she probably defeated him right now."

The other tri-colored teenager said not a word towards Yugi, nor Zero. He seemed to look doubtless of what Zero had just said. Even with someone who had captured the souls of others duelists who had faced him...

How can another duelist actually defeat him?

----------------------

The Black Magician was recalling that faithful day. A day he could never forget.

A day where a human was willing to place their own life for a creature such as him. She was nearly beaten up to the brink of death, her body was screaming with such pain, yet...

She will not give him up. She was curled up in a ball while being beaten to death by a crude bully and her legion of followers.

Master...why? Why would you do such a thing?

He looked up, seeing nothing above him as he began to wonder why his master would do such a thing.

He also felt something wrapping around him, holding him as if he was a fragile doll.

"Stay still magician," a voice said, "if you want to get to your master, you need my strengh, for that vampire had taken most of it from you."

Was that Buster Blader? He could not tell nor reply for some sort of dark substance began to cover his entire body. 

----------------------

A cartoonish type creature was running around the pop up story-book town. Ever since the bonfire incident occured, this toon finally realized what was being set ablazed into the hellish looking campfire that caused most of the toons themselves dancing like demons raither than cute cuddly toons.

It was maniquinns that looked exactly like the Toon Cannon Soldier, the Toon Magician Girl, and the Dark Rabbit roasting in the bonfire. Could this be true? Could his best friend and second in command, The Dark Rabbit, be against the White Knight?

He had to go find him before the others decided to rip the fluffy bunny to pieces for being a traditor.

The gator stopped when he was comfronted bly a small blue eyed white skinned toon dragon. Strange. Mostly the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon tends to be the most craziest Toon creature of them all. He tends to be ready to fight...

Yet it looked like Chi Chi was more moping around than recking stuff.

"Chi Chi," the Toon Alligator began, "have you seen Dark Rabbit, Cannon Soldier, or Magician Girl?"

"No Magic Girl," Chi Chi pouted, "no Magic Girl..."

"Did the others Toons...?"

"She ran away with the bot and the big black bunny. Dun know where they gone."

The gator looked up at the skies. Rabbit, wherever you are, I'm glad you're safe...

Chi Chi also looked up at the dark skies as well.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Chi Chi asked, "I miss them."

"Don't know," the Toon Alligator replied.

----------------------

The Vampire Lord stopped what he was doing. He then turned around to looked where Buster Blader was carrying a dead spellcaster, yet...

What he found was another spellcastor, carrying a warrior's trident?! Impossible! Spellcastors never carry weapons.

The spellcastor used his trident on the vampire, impaling the pale skinned creature in its' chest, and skewering its' dark heart on the trident.

The vampire himself had his eyes wide open and looking lifeless at the captor who had done this act to him as blood ran down from his lower lip. With a shove, the vampire too slumped towards the ground, lifeless as a maniquinn.

The spellcastor began to walk away, heading towards the whereabouts of his master and carrying a freshly blood soaked trident along with him. 

----------------------

The cards were set.

The duelists were seated at opposite sides of the table, each with five starting cards in their hands, which were picked from the top of their decks.

Darkness was looming around the area of where this dueling table was placed.

Let the nightmare began once more.

"Nothing is going to happen to me in this duel," I began, "this is just only a game and what I saw earlier did not really happen."

"Exactly," he said with a charm, "you're probably over stressed with every thing you do ends up in failure, but I can asure you that after this duel, you shalll finally be placed to rest."

Wait on a sec...how did he know about that?

Shut up Vanessa, you're hearing things.

"We shall be playing by Magic & Wizards rules," he said, "you do know those rules, don't you."

I nodded. I raither not say anything. I knew how this game was going to begin. It was quite different than a regular match, for the players now only had 2000 life points, instead of the common 8000 life points, yet...

You can also summon a creature with greater than 4 stars onto the field without sacrificing other creatures for it to play. It was a duel with attack vs. defense, whoever had the strongest attack or the strongest defence against their opponent shall be victorious in this battle.

And...I had a pretty decent defense stratagy. I've also colored my deck, placing deck protectors on them because due to my vision problem, I may take players cards from their decks by accident. Henceforce, I placed my oddly unique deck with these violet card protectors on each card so I don't end up embaressing myself and other players.

Parents found out that I was born with a fucked up left eye. Another good excuse to be easily dragged down...letting the dragon finally win.

"So shall I begin or shall you?" I asked.

"I perfer you shall," he replied, "what kind of a gentleman would I be if I wouldn't."

"Right."

I drew up one of my cards from my deck, Pervent Rat it was. Looking in my hand, I had GraveRobber, GraveKeeper's Servant, Succubus Knight, Hoshinigun, and Neo the Magic Swordsman. All right, this could be the start of my defense stratagy.

"I set one card face down," I said, "and place Pervent Rat in defense mode."

I didn't notice but the dueling board itself seemed had turn just turned my card into a holographic progectile of the creature I placed onto the field.

What was this? I never seen anything like it in a duel and I've seen many...

Ugh! I don't know what happen, but somehow I felt like my vision was failing my eyes again. Everything seemed so blurry and dark. I tried straighting and cleaning my eyes as I looked down at my cards.

"Vanessa," a voice said. 

----------------------

ALTERNATE ENDING No. 2

(Note: This is one of the 4 endings I really liked. It contains sucide, so please...do not read it.)

I looked up from my cards and I couldn't believe what I saw who was in front of me. It couldn't be who it was because I was dueling the silver haired gentleman.

But it was who it was...my own sister was sitting right in front of me.

"Why do you spend so much time on these stupidities?" she asked.

"Liz," I replied, "why are you..."

SLAP!

A red mark was printed right onto my face, before I could reply...I was leaned back on my chair, hands strangling my throat.

Can't breath...

"It's because of you we're going down in debt!" she cried out, "All you do is go on the fucken net and doing these stupid things! Why can't you be like everyone else?! You don't got problems...YOU ARE FUCKING SICK IN THE HEAD!!!"

Her hands were grasping tightly around my neck and then she did the next best thing...

She began to shove me back in forth in a constant shaking motion with her hands still on my throat.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE A FUCKEN IDIOT FOR A SISTER!" her sister continued, "MOM SHOULD HAD ABORTED YOU!! DO US A FAVOUR AND RID YOURSELF ONCE AND FOR ALL!! WE DON'T NEED YOU AND WE DON'T WANT YOU!!!" 

Stop it Liza...

Stop it...

STOP IT!! 

----------------------

Pegasus seemed to push his chair aside, startled of what just happen. Whenever he perform his mind trick with the Sennan Eye to peak into his opponents' hands by using their minds and unlocking whatever cards he or she held, it always went unnoticed...

This time, he unlocked something else. Something much darker.

The girl clutched onter her head and screamed, pulling onto her hair, and driving her nails into the scalp. She looked as if she was some inmate from the asylum, expressing herself to everyone. Her eyes seemed as if she was posessed from something that wanted to come out, yet was always sealed tight in this fragile young lady.

Until now.

Then everything became clear for her. This duel, her dead friends, the creatures, everything...

It meant nothing to her anymore. Nothing did anymore.

She was nothing to the world. She had to end this illusion.

So she calmly stood up from her seat taking her deck with her. She wasn't a duelist anymore. She wasn't a person to the world.

She began to stagger towards the ledge of the table. Funny that the table itself was high above the ground...just high enough elevation for one to jump to their death as if they were jumping out of a window.

Everything seemed worthless anymore.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pegasus asked, "Stop this at once!"

Too late. His voiced seemed like an empty echo of those words plaguing in her mind. Words she had been plagued with during her entire life.

We hate you.

We don't need you.

We wish you never been born.

We wish you just DIE.

Death. She finally figure out why she held these powers to bring creatures to life. She was using this card game as an escape...an escape to avoid the reality of not being loved. She found out that death was the only key out of this world. Death seemed to have an answer to everything...

She knew what must be done to defeat the White Knight. It was perfect sense now.

So with a shill plea coming from her opponent, she jumpped off the dueling table. He tried to stop the posessed lady, but it was still too late as well...

Because she was already dead to the world.

----------------------

There was no Shadow Realm.

There was no Legendary God Card.

There was no Cursed Pharoah.

It was all just a nightmare that finally ended for one of them.

A new day had arised from the horrid dark night. Windows emitted the sun's rays as it seemed to awaken those who seemed dead to the world.

Zero and Yugi began to wake up, realizing both of them were lying on the ground in one of the rooms of this elegently large mansion. Their decks were with them as well.

Zero sat up as he held his head. He began to wonder what all he seen and went through was just a horrible dream. Maybe it all wasn't real.

While Yugi sat up as well. He was looking down at the upside-down golden pyramid he wore around his neck, wondering if his puzzle and the one within the puzzle had anything to do with it.

The corspes of duelists that were in closed dugeons finally woke up, as if they all been waking up from a horrible nightmare that left them motionless. Once they figured the doors were also unlocked, each and every duelist began to leave. Some were even rekindled with friends...

Others were rekindled with loved ones.

Yet for three unique duelists, they were free from the curse that was eating away the owner of the golden eye, one of the cursed seven relics. These three were looking down at horrible mess right in frount of them.

Duel cards covered in violet card protectors were all splattered all over the floor, drenched in a pool of blood. Their owner suffered a more fatal blow...

For she was on the floor, with a twisted arm, bruises racked over her body, and her eyes were widely open, which had a pair of slightly thin glasses on her face. When her head hit the ground, blood began to pour out and she was alreadly dead when the three of them rushed down to see where she had fallen.

Yet she was already dead. She was a nobody with powerful cards in her deck, sprawled onto the floor like another nameless homocidal victim of another unsolved crime.

"She never did have any troubles unleashing the God anyways," Isis began, "in fact the deity was quite pleased to have her. Yet, I should had forseen her inner demons that she was constantly struggle within herself." 

The tanned blonde teenager knelt down towards the fallen one to pick up one of the blood soaked cards this duelist had in her deck.

It turned out to be legendary golden beast. The card protector itself was completely covered in blood, yet the card itself remained unscratched. Not even a droplet of blood was spilled onto this card.

He pulled out the card catiously from its' protector. The card remained true to its' new owner, willing to serve those who posessed this legendary card. This deity was now under his control once more, as it should had been. 

"And now," Malik said, "...the demons had finally caught up with her."

THE END

----------------------

The God of Light and Darkness, Obelisk

Saint Dragon, Osiris

The God of the Sun Dragon, Ra

Yeah, at least this endings is like how the series flow. Almost like I just made an entire story on how Malik got a hold on Ra in the first place. The rest of the upcoming chapters will just be the endings. Toodles.

-The Clow Hatter 


	28. Uhh, Oops

Note: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic that's mostly based on the card game and not on the show. This is a tale of a girl who can never find love...  
  
And the only love she can ever find is a love she can never have. A lot of this is truth, but some of it is highly fictional.  
  
****  
  
Ummm...  
  
There might be a problem. Apparently I've been working on other fics, not dueling a lot than I used too, and stuff so long that I've lost my other alternate endings.  
  
So I'm opening for suggestions for what should the other endings should be. Emails are appreciated, just don't let it be something romantic or bring out a Mary-Sue character with a bogus Sennan item.  
  
There was someone who wrote a fic about the Sennan Rollerblade. *cough* *cough*  
  
Also to add more bad news, my fave site that had every single information on all cards that were out there (KingYugi.net) has gone offline. So if you know a really good site that has very well detailed of every single card of Yu-Gi-Oh that's out there in plain English...  
  
EMAIL ME THE ADDRESS ASAP!!  
  
****  
  
-Sequal? In Progress?-  
  
Yes...I am planning a sequal this summer. Here are some cards that may appear in the sequal. Not to mention I have quite some cards feature in Vanessa's deck that I wish for them to appear.  
  
-New Cards for the Sequeal-  
  
Chaos Comman Magician  
Marie, The Fallen One  
Black Paladin (Fushion Monster)  
Double Spell (Magic)  
Blue Eyes White Dragon  
Pixie Knight  
Pot of Greed (Magic)  
Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer (Magic)  
Buster Blader  
Skilled White Magician  
Skilled Black Magician  
The God of the Sun, Dragon Ra  
Des Koala  
The Creator of the Light, Horahki (Fushion God Monster)  
Cat Ear Tribe  
  
The Sequeal Idea (which I'm probably going to use anyway): Taken from the comic series itself, Zero and Vanessa are back from their adventure that kind of cost them their life. They finally arrive home, hoping to start a peaceful life without the game Duel Monsters being something really important that their lives depend on.   
  
Even though Vanessa still has that unique ability bringing Duel Monsters into our world.   
  
What they do find when they're back is that duelists, even some friends, are being kidnapped whenever they loose a duel to a member of an organization called DOOM. Yet, the duelists that have lost to the DOOM organization, end up in the obituraries or never coming back.   
  
So Zero gets really pissed when his girlfriend, Daisy gets kidnapped by these lackey henchmen duelists from DOOM.  
  
To make matters worse, Vanessa, who holds one of the sacred God Cards, finds out it's one of the keys to bring forth the legendary Pharoah Atem to the real world...  
  
Why is that bad? Apparently, whenever someone has in his or her posession all three God Cards and Yugi's Sennan puzzle, not only will it bring back the legendary Pharoah, but that person will have the ability to rule over the monsters that roam in the Shadow Realm and humans as well.   
  
That person will become ruler of both worlds, a Pharoah to this universe....  
  
Well, shit.  
  
So not only does Vanessa have to dodge a bunch of people who want their hands on the Legendary God Ra, *cough* like a certain CEO called "Kaiba" *cough*, she has to find these members of DOOM and stop them from kidnapping duelists that could be even her friends.   
  
Not to mention, figure out who this "Pharoah Atem" is before he gets his hands on the remaining two God Cards, The God of Light and Darkness Obelisk & Saint Dragon Osiris. Which she has no clue to what the pharoah might looks like.   
  
This could be bad.  
  
She also needs a good way to escape the clutches of the security guards because the university has banned anyone from playing Duel Monsters on their campus grounds due to the scare of the DOOM organization. So the guards think whoever plays Duel Monsters and owes a Duel Disk on campus has to be a member of DOOM.   
  
Hey look! This was the same girl who saved everyone from a soul stealing/mind reading posessed duelist and her thanks she gets is being chased down and get rid off.  
  
And don't forget to mention that Vanessa driving close to depression.  
  
Of course Yugi, Zero, and Daisy are going to help Van out...even though she's in university and they're not, right???   
  
Right?!  
  
It's the end of the world as we know it...and I feel fine.   
  
-Characters-  
  
Daisy: Zero's girlfriend. She also has a dueling deck as well.   
Jounouchi: A friend of Yugi who has very closed bonds with little Yugi.  
Anzu: Another one of Yugi's friends.  
Ryan: Zero's actual name. Everyone is shocked about this, especially Yugi.  
Pandora: Freed from the insitution, he plans to get his vengence on the lady who placed him there by using more black magic tricks.  
Indigo: Another university student Vanessa encounters. She's not please about the ban of Duel Monsters on campus.   
Isis: A friend of Mr. Crawford who holds The God of Light and Darkness Obelisk and the Sennan Tauk. She has the ability to foresee the future and if nothing is to be done about this oncoming threat...mankind will be destroyed.  
Malik: The holder of the Sennan Rod and Saint Dragon Osiris. He isn't quite pleased that the legendary deity Ra is in the possesion of an "idiot". (Vanessa-....Hey.)  
Seto Kaiba: Owner of the Kaiba Cooperation, he's a collector of owning powerful cards and he's willing to do anything to get his hands on Ra.   
Pharoah Atem: The Legendary Pharoah who actually created Duel Monsters and was the master of the creatures who roamed the Shadow Realm. Now he wants to take over the world. Great.  
Ankhkare & Senui: Two clueless characters who are supposed to help Vanessa, yet end up getting in her way...a lot.  
  
Amelda, Varon, Rapheal, and Dartz: Strange. Whenever these guys ever come into town, duelists start disappearing. Coquencidence?  
  
****  
  
-SNIPET OF THE SEQUAL-  
  
Run.  
  
That's all she can can do now. Footsteps were closing in on her as she continued to run up the stairway.  
  
"GET HER!" a guard yelled out as he was chasing after her.  
  
She never did anything wrong at all. Never broken any rules, not stolen anything from anyone at all...  
  
The reason she was being chased down by them wasn't because of anything bad she had done. It was because of the item she had latched onto her arm. A mechanical device that carries a deck of cards, has five various slots, and can progete a holographic image of these cards...  
  
She had a duel disk on her arm. And she wore it with great respect as do true duelists of Duel Monsters do.  
  
She is a duelist. Not one of the best that were out there, yet a duelist none the less.  
  
And that's why the guards were after her, because she is a duelist.  
  
She ran up the final step, opening the door that was on top of the stairway...and realizing she just ran towards a dead end.  
  
The rooftop of the buiding. Shit.  
  
She turned around, noticing the guards finally catching up with her, aproaching her, and pulling out her gun. She was panting as she began to nervously walked back.   
  
"Now Duelist," one of the guards began, "come with us. We know you're a member of DOOM and we're not letting you kidnap another student on our campus!"  
  
DOOM.  
  
Ah yes, DOOM. After her little conflict with the creator of Duel Monsters, a new group of duelists began to emerged when everything else was at peace. Using these specially designed duel disks that are meant for only true players of the game, this group ended up kidnapping duelists and never returning them.  
  
So in order to protect people from ending up dead, the authourity began targeting owners of duel disks...hoping to finally get info on DOOM and figuring out why were they killing so may people.  
  
But not all duelists were considered bad.  
  
"You got the wrong duelist," she said.  
  
"You got a duel disk," another guard replied, "that's proof enough for me you're a member of DOOM. Now, hands up where I can see them."  
  
"Well, fuck off!!!"  
  
She then heard a clicking of a gun. Well shit, she pissed another person off.  
  
"I was gonna be easy with you, duelist..." the guard began as he pointed his gun at her, "but you don't deserve to live after what you done to those other duelists, you bitch!!!"  
  
The gun was fired. Yet the bullet never hit her. Instead it was froze in mid air as another figure, cladded in black leather who was carrying a long odd-looking black staff. He was standing between the bullet and his Master.  
  
The guards began freaking out, thinking they seen something out of the Matrix movies.  
  
"Sigh," the Magician of Black Chaos began, "don't you gentlemen know it's rude to point a gun at a lady? Now get out before I decide to have my fun with you."  
  
Chaos only had to had his staff glowing a bit to cause the rest of the guards to run off.  
  
"...Chaos," she began, "I thought you were with Pegasus."  
  
"I was under the White Knight's order," Chaos replied, "even served under him during that duel you had with him...but after finding a certain pair of red silk undergarments, I think I'll stay with you, Master-koi!"   
  
Her face went entirely red after hearing what her ritual black mage had just said. He did not managed to find where she always kept her "very personal" clothing items in her room. Something she would raither not have a sexual active chaotic magician to get his hands on.   
  
But he did get his hands on.   
  
Shit.  
  
****  
  
Someone was seated on the throne as he looked upon his followers. A golden eye glimmered as he looked at the three figures standing in front of him.  
  
"What have I asked of you to do for us?" he asked.   
  
"Our goal is to seek out duelists," one of them began as he knelt down towards him, "and sacrifice their souls to awaken our God."   
  
"Our mission is to find the legendary God Cards," the other one said as he knelt down as well, "and use their ancient powers for us."  
  
"Our purpose is to bring forth our deity," another one replied as he knelt down, "Orichalos, to clease this world of the sickness of man."   
  
The person on the throne leaned back as he smiled at the three of them. Humans were so easily manipulated. All you had to do was play with their emotions, take away those that they loved, and they easily obeyed.   
  
Now he had molded these weak pitiful humans into the three finest heartless duelists that ever existed. His knights. These duelists have no care for this world any longer and were willing to make his goal into making this world into a nightmare for all mankind.  
  
"You know well about your duty, my knights..." he said, "now go out and fufilled them. Bring me those legendary God Cards and more souls."  
  
"Yes master," the trio replied as they bowed their heads to him.  
  
****   
  
If I continue, I'll spoil away the sequeal and not finish this story at all. So I look foreward for anyone's ideas for the remaining two unfinished endings for this ficcy.   
  
-The Clow Hatter 


End file.
